Blood Moon
by StephHoechlin94
Summary: SEQUEL TO BIG BAD WOLF: It's been nearly two years since Derek first met Steph in the woods. Now their relationship is in full swing with them engaged and soon to be married. What happens when the more deranged side of the Argent family visit Beacon Hills? Trust was always an issue, but now it is vital. Can the new Alpha and his pack get through this new threat?
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1:

I was woken by Derek shooting upright. I squinted my eyes open and slowly sat up.

"Derek? What's wrong?" I asked, rubbing my eyes.

"Isaac." He replied.

I got out the bed and left our room, walking down the hall to Isaac's. I went in and switched on the lamp on his table, seeing him having a nightmare. I perched myself on the edge of his bed and softly stroked his face. He woke with a start, tears streaming down his cheeks. He stuttered out an apology and I wrapped him into a hug, his head on my chest.

"Shh, it's okay. It's just a nightmare. You're safe here." I cooed quietly, running my fingers through his curly hair to calm him.

After a few minutes I felt him start to calm down and noticed Derek standing in the doorway. I placed a kiss on Isaac's head before tucking him back into bed.

"Try and get some sleep." I said softly.

He nodded and I turned his lamp off before leaving his room. I thumped into the wall beside the door as it was dark and heard both of them snort a laugh. I shoved Derek by the chest as I stalked down the hall.

"Arse." I muttered, walking into the room Derek and I shared. I heard a chuckle from behind me as two warm arms wrapped around my waist. "You could have told me the door wasn't there." I wined, squirming out his grip and crawling back into bed.

"Sorry." He chuckled, flopping down beside me. "I didn't think you were gonna do that."

He yanked me toward him and I released a squeak as my back hit his chest. He pressed a kiss to the back of my neck and I let myself relax against him before feeling myself drifting off to sleep again.

/

I jumped slightly as I saw Scott, Allison and Stiles in the kitchen, sitting at the table.

"Morning." I said. "What are you guys doing here this early?"

"Breakfast." They replied. I rolled my eyes and smiled.

"Didn't expect that." I remarked sarcastically. They grinned at me while I got everything out.

I turned around and jumped back into the counter as I found Derek right behind me.

"I'm gonna buy you a fucking bell and then tie it round your neck, seriously." I sighed, feeling my heart rate slow.

The three of them laughed as Derek pulled me in for a hug by my waist. I kissed his cheek before turning round to continue cooking breakfast for the pack.

I slapped Stiles' hand away from the pan with the spatula and he yelped, quickly retracting his hand.

"You alright love?" I asked as Isaac came into the kitchen. He blushed a little and nodded. I motioned him over and hugged him. "You sure? You know you can talk to me Isaac." I said softly.

"Yeah." He replied quietly. I nodded and kissed his head before letting him go. He sat beside Allison and she gave him a smile.

"What's for breakfast bitch?" Erica smirked, walking in with Boyd. Derek's eyes flashed red as he growled at her, making her veer away.

"I think you'll find you're the bitch, seeing as you're a wolf." I remarked. "Now go sit down like a good little girl and wait." I smirked as her face dropped. Jackson let out a whistle as he walked into the kitchen with Lydia behind him.

"You always this feisty in the morning?" he asked.

"Only when a kid pisses me off." I replied, referring back to Erica who's only sixteen.

"Fair enough." He nodded, taking a seat. Lydia took the seat beside Stiles and I smiled as he looked shocked.

Derek's P.O.V.

I smiled to myself at the sight of my pack and mate all gathered together, I had my family right here. I felt a nudge on my stomach and looked down at Steph.

'Remind me why you bit Jackson' she mouthed at me. I shrugged and she rolled her eyes, a smile gracing her lips.

"You're an idiot." She muttered, running her fingers across my cheek with a smile before dishing up the food. I tickled her side and quickly darted away before she could hit me. "Twat." She remarked, rubbing her side before getting Allison to help her set the table.

I stuck my tongue out at her when no one was looking and she laughed.

End Derek's P.O.V.

/

"Where are you going with Isaac?" Derek asked as I kissed his head.

"Grocery shopping. You guys eat like a bunch of wolves." I replied, smiling.

"Very funny." He rolled his eyes and pulled me down onto his lap by my waist.

"I thought it was."

"Be careful." He smiled, kissing me before letting me up. I nodded.

"Love you." I said, grabbing his chin and kissing him again.

"Love you too. Now go before I have to make you stay."

I yelped as I felt a swift slap to my backside and heard him laugh as I walked out the house to my car.

"How did you meet Derek?" Isaac asked quietly as I drove onto the main road.

"What was that sweetie?" I asked, glancing over at him.

"How did you meet Derek?" he repeated a little louder.

"Oh, I was taking photos in the woods and he was stalking me." I smiled.

"Sounds like him." I laughed and Isaac blushed.

"Don't worry about it, he adores you; you can talk to him. It may not seem like it at times by the way he acts, but he cares about all of you." I said, giving him a reassuring smile. "We despised each other at first, our tempers were easily flared and clashed cause neither of us would back down." I laughed a little. "Now we're away from everyone, do you wanna talk about what happened?" I asked gently.

"You wouldn't understand." He said sadly. I smiled slightly.

"If I tell you something only Scott and Derek know fully, would you think about it?" I asked softly.

"Depends what you're gonna tell me."

I sighed and told him the whole story of my father. How he got bitten by the Alpha at that time and then started killing my family off. I told him how he was trying to kill us and that Allison and I killed him. By the end of my story I could feel the burning sensation of tears in my eyes as I held them back. Isaac tentatively placed his hand on my knee and I shot him a smile.

"I used to live with my father. He hit me nearly every single day and when his abuse got really bad, he'd lock me in the basement freezer." Isaac shuddered and I gave his hand a gentle squeeze. "I'm glad Derek gave me a chance to get away from him. But I still get nightmares."

"I get the odd nightmare now and then about what happened, but you need to know Derek will do anything to keep you safe. He can't hurt you anymore." I said as I parked.

"Can I talk to him when we get back?"

"Of course you can. Just because he's the Alpha doesn't mean he's unapproachable. I mean, have you heard what I call him? You're fine." I smiled as he laughed.

"Thanks Steph." He smiled.

"Come here puppy."

He hugged me and I ruffled his messy hair before towing him into Wal-Mart.

/

Derek's P.O.V.

I felt someone sit on me as I was doing press ups on the living room floor. I paused and turned my head to see Steph perched on my back.

"Did you just get in?" I asked. She nodded and leant down so her head was beside mine.

"Isaac opened up on the way there. He wants to talk to you, so be gentle with him." She whispered. I nodded and she pressed a kiss to my cheek before getting off me.

I heard her go into the kitchen as Isaac walked into the room. I stood up and brushed my hands off on my jeans.

"Derek, can I talk to you?" he asked quietly.

"You can look at me Isaac, you're safe here. No one's going to hurt you." I said, motioning for him to sit. He looked at me as he sat down and I gave him a smile as I crouched in front of him.

"Uh, I just want to thank you for giving me a chance to get away from my dad. I don't know how much longer I would have lasted there." He said.

"You're welcome. You're part of my pack now, part of my family. You can come up to me whenever you need something, okay? Or if I'm not here, you know Steph will help." He nodded.

Both of us stood and he held his hand out to me. I smiled a little and pulled him in for a quick hug.

"Derek." Steph appeared in the doorway. "I just got a call from Sheriff Stilinski."

"About what?" I asked, frowning slightly.

"The killings have started again."

End Derek's P.O.V.

* * *

**As promised, here is the sequel! :D**  
**Review what you think so far so that i know whether to continue. There's no need to be a silent reader! I hope you guys like this one as much as the first x**


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2:

"What?" Derek's frown deepened.

"There have been two killings. Nearly identical to last time. He managed to get the CCTV footage and he's coming over with it now. He said it looks like a werewolf." I chewed on my bottom lip as Derek's eyes flashed red.

"If it's on its own, it's an Omega. Which means he's trespassing on my territory and a threat." He growled. "Get the pack here."

I shot a text out to everyone informing them of an emergency pack meeting.

"Derek, calm down." I said, noticing he was getting twitchy.

"Everything was going fine. Then someone has to come a fuck it all up!" he growled, his eyes red.

"Derek." I said firmly.

He ignored me or didn't hear and flew out the house. A loud roar sounded and I ran out after him. Erica and Boyd were looking at him wide eyed as the shift was being forced out.

"Get in the house." I stated. They did as I said and scurried into the house to join Isaac. "Derek, you're okay." I said softly, placing my hand on his back.

He cracked his neck before turning around, breathing heavily as he faced me. He ran his hands over his face, looking slightly scared.

"Hey." I grabbed his hands and he looked down at me. "It's okay, you've got this. I won't let you lose control, you've gotten better." I assured him.

I gently held his face and brought it down to my own, pressing our lips together. His arms wrapped around my waist and pulled me closer to him.

I pulled away after a minute and he pressed his forehead to mine.

"I'm so glad I have you." He sighed. I pecked his lips.

"Come on, the rest of the pack will be here soon." I said, leading him back into our house by the hand.

/

Derek nodded his head as we watched the tape Mr Stilinski had managed to bring us.

"It's an Omega." He confirmed.

"What do we do about it?" Scott asked. I squinted my eyes a little at the screen.

"There's something else with it." I said. The creature suddenly flew at the camera and I gasped, jumping backwards into Derek.

"Rewind it." Derek said as I stepped off his feet.

Mr Stilinski rewound the tape and paused it just as it faced the camera. My eyes widened as I looked at the screen, my father's deformed face staring at me.

"Steph, that's…" Allison trailed off. I stumbled back with a dizzy feeling before feeling myself fall.

Derek's P.O.V.

My eyes widened and I quickly reached out, catching Steph by the waist and pulling her to me. I lifted my unconscious mate and held her in my arms.

"That's her dad." Allison breathed.

"So?" Erica asked.

"He's dead though." Isaac said, looking at me. I nodded.

"Exactly." I stated, resting my chin on Steph's head.

"Then how is he there?" Boyd asked.

"That's what we need to find out." I answered.

/

I noticed Steph start coming round and stroked the side of her face. She jumped, her eyes snapping open, and let out a gasp as she sat up.

"Derek." She whimpered, looking at me.

"I'm right here love." I said, pulling her to me and stroking her back gently.

"Oh my god, why is he back? That's not possible!" I held her tighter as I felt her shaking.

"Calm down, we'll figure it out." I said, kissing her head. "And you might want to check in with Isaac, you scared him as well as me."

"Sorry, I just, wasn't expecting that." She sighed, running a hand through her brown hair. "Where is he?"

"Kitchen." I replied, pulling her up off the bed and kissing her knuckles. She nodded and left the room to go downstairs, still holding my hand.

She released me once we got to the kitchen and I watched from the doorway as she apologised for scaring him and pulled him in for a hug.

"What are we gonna do?" Scott asked. I turned my head to look at him.

"Track him, find him, kill him." I said simply.

End Derek's P.O.V.

* * *

**Sorry for the shortness of this chapter, it's just a filler. Anyway, tell me what you think :D **


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3:

"Has Derek said anything to you?" I asked Scott as we both worked at the animal clinic.

"About what?" he said, trying to pick up a cat to feed it medicine. I laughed a little as it kept hissing at him, swiping at his hands.

"About what we're going to do about my dad and the Omega." I replied, bumping him aside with my hip and picking the cat up.

"Oh, um." He hesitated.

"Just say it Scott." I sighed, holding the squirming cat tighter as I fed it the antibiotics.

It screeched and scratched my arm, making me drop it. Scott quickly scooped it up and shoved it back in the cage before grabbing my arm.

"He wants your dad killed, he's not sure about the Omega yet." He said, wiping the scratch with a damp tissue.

I jumped as all the animals started howling and screeching. Scott shoved me behind him as Deaton hurried in.

"You two need to leave, get back to your pack." He whispered, ushering us through the back door.

"Who-" Scott was cut off as the back door was smashed in.

"Hello sweetie, daddy's home." He grinned.

I couldn't stop the scream that burst from my throat as my dad stood in the doorway. The Omega pushed its way in and Scott growled.

"Kill them, leave the girl to me." My dad stated.

Deaton pulled me back as the Omega lunged for Scott. I bumped into the counter and picked up the bone saw that was conveniently placed there. I held it out in front of me as my dad stepped forward.

"You're meant to be dead." My voice wavered slightly.

"Yes, well, I'm back no thanks to you. My own daughter killed me, how ironic."

"You killed my family." I said firmly. "We were trying to help you and you turned on us."

"I don't need help!" he snarled, swiping at us. Deaton and I dodged and I turned the saw on, filling the room with its noise.

"I will kill you." I stated. "You should know that, look what happened last time."

I heard Scott howl in pain and threw the saw at the Omega standing over him, leaving me open which my dad took advantage of. His hand enclosed around my throat and my feet left the floor as he dangled me in the air. Deaton stabbed him in the side with a scalpel as I kicked him in the face, making him release me.

"Scott get up! Get off the floor!" I called. Scott groaned and shuddered. I tackled the Omega and knocked it away from him.

Deaton helped me lift him and we ran to my car, dropping him on the backseats before getting in. I started the car and flew out the parking lot.

"Where do I go?!" I exclaimed.

"We need to lose them." Deaton replied. "Go down the back allies."

Something landed on the roof of my car and I took a sharp left, making it tumble off. I threw my car in reverse and ran it over for good measure. I then sped off and joined the main road.

"Scott? You alive back there?" I asked, glancing in the mirror to see him.

"Healing." He groaned. "Give me a few."

I sighed and turned the car around, heading home.

"Derek's not gonna be happy." I muttered.

/

I walked into the house with Scott and Deaton close behind. Scott gave my shoulder a reassuring squeeze before we entered the living room.

"You're home early." Isaac said. I nodded, not seeing Derek in the room. "He's in the basement with Boyd and Jackson."

"Thanks Isaac." I smiled a little.

"Did something happen? You guys don't feel right." He frowned. I motioned for him to come closer. He stepped forward and leant down.

"We had a visit from my dad and the Omega." I whispered to him. Isaac stood up with wide eyes.

"Derek's not gonna like that." He remarked.

"I know." I sighed.

"Scott sit down, you need rest." Deaton said. Scott plonked himself down on the couch as I heard the basement door open.

I swallowed nervously and shuffled on my feet a little. Derek came into the room and stopped, most likely sensing something was wrong.

"What happened?" he asked, frowning.

"You say it." I told Scott.

"No! He'll hit me, you say it!" he yelped.

"Say what?" Derek demanded.

"The Omega and my dad came to the animal clinic." I blurted out. Everything went silent as Derek stared at me, slightly dumbstruck. I smiled sheepishly and his face hardened.

"What did they look like?" he asked, striding over and squishing me to his chest with his arms around me. I squeaked and pulled my head away from his chest so I could actually breathe.

"A zombie." Derek looked down at me and gave me a look. "What?"

"You're cutting down on the video games with Stiles." He stated.

"I'm being serious! It looked like someone had actually pieced my dad back together, plus his skin was kinda grey."

"And he didn't bleed when the scalpel went in him." Deaton voiced.

"He didn't bleed?" Derek frowned.

"Proving my point that he's actually still dead." Derek placed his hand over my mouth to quieten me and I huffed. "It's a valid point." I mumbled through his hand.

"Shh." He shushed. "What about the Omega?" he asked.

"He's strong." Scott said from the couch. "Steph had to save my arse, just like old times." He gave me a small smile. I tugged Derek's hand off my face and grinned at Scott. "But seeing as you're the Alpha, I think you'd be better than me against him."

"No!" I exclaimed, seeing Derek's smirk. "Don't say that, you're inflating his ego and then he'll do something stupid and get hurt." I scowled.

"Forget I said that." Scott said quickly.

"No I won't." I looked up at Derek, unimpressed. "I won't!" he defended. I shook my head.

"You will, I know you will."

/

"I can't find Derek." I stated, walking into the living room. I noticed Scott give me an apologetic look.

"Me and Isaac tried to stop him." He said quietly.

"Ugh! I fucking knew it!" I exclaimed. "Alpha or not he's still frigging dumb!"

"Oh shut up." Erica snapped. "You're human, why are you even here? Derek probably only keeps you for fun. You're weak; you can't defend yourself against us."

"I'd stop talking before you find yourself in shit." Scott remarked.

"Just because you're little family was killed, doesn't mean you know more about werewolves than me; I am one. Their deaths don't even make a dent in the world."

"Too late." Scott stated. I turned to face Erica.

"Oh shit." Jackson remarked.

"You wanna say that to my face and not my back?" I glared. "And I'll have you know that I've killed one of 'you're kind'. Insult my family again and I'll show you how I did it." I warned.

"You better not be threatening me, I'll snap you like a twig." Her eyes changed to yellow.

"Erica, don't." Boyd warned.

"No, let her come. She needs to learn her lesson like a good little bitch." I smirked.

Erica growled and lunged at me. I dodged to the side and swept my foot under hers, making her fall face first onto the floor.

"Who's gonna win?" Isaac asked.

"Steph." Scott and Jackson stated.

I stepped on Erica's fingers and she screeched as I heard a crack. Her clawed hand swiped at my leg and I fell back. She jumped on me and I grabbed her wrists to stop her clawing at me. I head butted her in the face and pushed her off me, getting up off the floor. Someone walked into the house and a minute later Derek appeared with a scrape along his jaw.

"What?" he said, realising how tense the room was. I glared.

"I told you not to do anything stupid. And keep her on a fucking leash, preferably with a muzzle so she can't talk." I seethed before storming out the room and upstairs to our bedroom.

I heard someone coming up the stairs and hurried into the en-suite bathroom, shutting the door. I sat on the floor as tears filled my eyes, wincing as a sharp pain came from my right thigh. I looked down and saw four small claw marks. I whimpered and pulled my jeans off, revealing the cuts on my pale skin. A few tears slid down my cheeks as a knock came from the bathroom door.

"Steph?" Derek called through the wood. I watched as the blood slowly ran down my thigh.

The bathroom door opened and I looked up at Derek. He looked at my thigh and back at me before dropping down beside me and wrapping a towel tightly around my thigh. He pulled me back so I was between his legs and my back was to his chest as his hand pressed firmly on my thigh to stop the bleeding. I started crying and my chest tightened, making me gasp as it was harder to breathe.

"Steph, calm down. You're giving yourself a panic attack." Derek said. I coughed as I breathed in. "Breathe with me." He whispered by my ear. I could feel his chest moving with each breath he took and I focused on that, eventually matching my breathing with his. "Now, tell me what happened."

"S-she said you only keep me here for fun." I sniffled. "Then she said that my family's death didn't matter and attacked me." He turned my head so I was facing him.

"I love you, you know that." I nodded, sniffing a little. "You're my mate. And they do matter, no one innocent deserves to die like that, she was wrong to say that. And as for attacking you, she shouldn't even touch you like that. I'll sort her out, I promise." He said.

I nodded and he lifted his hand from my thigh before undoing the towel. He wiped the blood off my leg before standing, pulling me up with him. He wrapped a light gauze bandage around my thigh before helping me pull my jeans back on.

A thud sounded from downstairs before Scott and Jackson's laughter. Derek wrapped his arm around my waist and we went down the living room, seeing Erica unconscious on the floor.

"Sorry, I couldn't help it. She shouldn't have done what she did." Isaac said quietly. A smile lifted my lips as I looked at the shy boy in front of me.

"You beat me to it." Derek chuckled, ruffling Isaac's hair.

* * *

**Review for another update :) **


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4:

I squealed as I ran down the porch steps, colliding into my aunt and hugging her.

"I missed you!" I squeaked. "How was Florida?"

"I've missed you too honey! Look at you, more beautiful than ever." She smiled, holding me at arm's length and looking at me. "You look just like your mother." I blushed lightly and she laughed. "Florida was amazing, I'm thinking you should go there on your honeymoon." She winked.

"Alisa." I whined, making her laugh.

"Oh hush; you're basically a grown woman now. I can talk to you about sex if I want to." She smiled. I rolled my eyes.

"Steph." I turned, seeing Derek on the porch. "Who do you want to go with you? Seeing as I'm not allowed to." He smirked, walking over. I thought for a minute before coming up blank. He seemed to realise that and laughed. "How about-"

"Erica." I cut him off. His eyes snapped down to mine, a look of shock on his face.

"Are you sure?"

"Yes." I stated.

"Alright." He sighed. Erica came out the house with the same look of shock on her face. "Be careful."

I nodded and kissed his cheek before pulling my aunt and Erica to the car where Lydia and Allison were waiting. We got in and Allison started driving.

"Why did you want me here?" Erica asked.

"Because, I think you're not as bad as you make out to be. Plus this is your second chance." I replied. "But if you stick me with your claws again, I'll shove a taser up your butt."

Allison laughed and Erica cracked a small smile.

/

"Erica, what size dress are you?" I asked.

"What? Why?"

"Because you're a bridesmaid." I said.

Her eyes widened as she looked at me. She ran over and I squeaked as she pulled me into a tight hug.

"I've always wanted to be one. I've always wanted to go to a wedding, to witness for myself the emotions. Know that true love does exist." She sniffled. I started tearing up as I wrapped my arms around her, holding her to me as she cried.

"Erica, love, stop." I said softly. "You're gonna make me cry." I laughed lightly. She looked at me and blushed a little.

"Sorry." She cleared her throat and composed herself. "Um, I liked the purple one."

"That's the one I was going for." I smiled as I picked out the one that caught my eye. "Lydia, go try this on with Erica." I called, handing them the same dress each.

"And that's one of the reasons why you're good for Derek." Allison said by my ear as my aunt followed Erica and Lydia into the dressing room.

"What?" I turned to her.

"You keep everyone grounded and together, especially Derek. He's changed so much since he first met you." She smiled, pulling out a long deep purple strapless dress.

"He's changed me as well." I remarked. "Go try that on."

"I found it funny that it was your stubborn tempers that brought you two together." She giggled. I rolled my eyes with a smile.

"Get your butt in there."

She blew me a kiss as she skipped into the dressing room.

/

"You're so fussy, you're almost as bad as Lydia." Allison teased.

"Hey!" Lydia huffed. "I can't help it if I'm a perfectionist."

"No I'm not, I just haven't found the one I like." I said, adjusting the dress I had on before looking in the mirror. "Oh my god." I murmured.

"What? What's wrong?" Erica asked.

"I've found it." I said as my eyes became watery.

"Show us!" Allison squealed.

I pulled back the curtain and stepped out. All four mouths opened and they looked at me in awe.

"Oh honey, you look so beautiful!" my aunt cried, tears filling her eyes.

"I think I've said this before, but if we weren't in relationships, I would so go for you." Allison remarked. I laughed and she grinned, over-exaggerating a wink.

/

Derek's P.O.V.

I walked to the bedroom and opened the door, finding Steph on the other side. I flinched and jumped back in shock, noticing her eyes light up.

"Did I just scare you?"

"No." I muttered, going into the room.

"I did!" she grinned. "Yes! For all the times you've scared the crap out of me, I've finally got you back!" she laughed. I watched in amusement as she did a little happy dance before pouncing and tackling her to the floor, making her let out a squeal.

"You have to start joining the other in training." I said.

"I know how to defend myself." She frowned.

"I know, but I just want to make sure."

"Ugh, fine!" she sighed. "But it means I have to move, and I'm lazy." I rolled my eyes.

"Tell me something I don't know." I remarked, moving off her and standing up.

"I'm not wearing underwear." She stated. My eyes snapped down to look at her and she smirked. "See?" She rolled onto her side and pulled her sweatpants down a little, exposing her bare hip. "Bet you didn't know that now, did ya?" she grinned.

She got up and patted my chest before walking out the room. I spun around and caught her by the waist, pulling her back in and slamming the door shut.

"You're not going anywhere." I growled, hearing her heart rate speed up.

"I was hoping you'd say that."

I smirked and turned her around, pressing her against the wall beside the door and placing my mouth on hers.

End Derek's P.O.V.

* * *

**Sorry for the shortness of this one, once again it's one of those annoying fillers :/  
Please drop a review with your thoughts and for the next update :)**


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5:

Derek slammed me into the wall by the neck again.

"Are you even trying Steph?" he said, annoyed.

"You know all my weak spots." I defended.

"Your father knows your weak spots!"

Before I could think, my fist came up and slammed in his jaw. Derek's head snapped to the side and he released my neck. I immediately felt guilty.

"Again." He said. I shook my head.

"No."

"Again." He repeated, firmer than last time.

"No Derek, I'm not hitting you again." I said softly.

"Why?" he demanded.

"Because I don't want to end up like my dad and hurt the ones I love!" I exclaimed as tears filled my eyes.

I ran round him and went to leave the basement, but Lydia grabbed my elbow and pulled me to her, hugging me. I felt myself get pulled away from Lydia and towed up into the house. Derek shut the door and turned to me.

"You can't be weak in a fight." He said sternly.

"I'm not as strong as you think I am Derek." I stated. "You can't push me like you do the others."

"You have to be tested."

"Maybe I don't want to be tested, ever thought about that." I snapped, wincing slightly as I felt a sharp pain in my stomach.

Derek leant down and pressed his lips to mine, but I pushed him away as the pain in my stomach got worse; making me whimper.

"Steph, what's wrong?" Derek asked as I clutched my stomach, bending forward slightly.

The front door opened and Melissa and Mr Stilinski came into the house. Melissa saw me and ran over, holding me upright.

"What happened?" she asked.

"I don't know, she just grabbed her stomach." Derek replied, looking helpless.

"Does it hurt?" I nodded. "What kind of pain is it?"

"Sharp cramp, stabbing." I winced. Melissa's face saddened slightly.

"It's best if you stay down here for now." She told Derek before helping me upstairs to our bathroom. I stopped in the doorway and cried out as something warm and sticky pooled between my legs. "I'm so sorry Steph. Come on, I need to clean you up."

She ran a warm bath and I looked down, finding my lower half covered in blood. I panicked a little and looked at Scott's mum.

"W-what happened?" I stammered.

"Let me get you in the bath first." She stripped me and helped lower me into the warm water before crouching down to my level. "Steph, did you know you were pregnant?" she asked quietly.

"N-no." I replied, my eyes watering up. Her expression turned into one of sympathy.

"You were, but, you just miscarried." She said softly. The tears fell from my eyes and streamed down my cheeks. "It was most likely due from the shock of finding your father came back."

I started crying and she smoothed my hair off my face, kissing my forehead. She helped me out the bath and dried me off, changing me into sweatpants and a T-shirt. I still had tears streaming down my face as Melissa led me into the bathroom, sitting me down gently on the bed.

"I'll get Derek, just try and relax honey."

Derek's P.O.V.

I could hear Steph crying in our room and shot up the stairs when Melissa walked out.

"What happened? Is she okay?" I asked. She turns to me with sad eyes.

"Did you know she was pregnant?"

"No." I replied, shocked.

"I'm sorry Derek, she just had a miscarriage." She said softly. My eyes widened and my heart felt like it just shattered.

"Are you sure?" I asked, my voice thick as I felt my eyes burning. She nodded.

"Be gentle with her."

I pushed the door open and went into our room, shutting it behind me. I saw Steph curled up on her side in the bed, shaking. I felt a wetness slide down my cheeks and realised I was crying. I strode over to the bed and crouched down on the side Steph was facing. Her glassy eyes looked at me as tears were making little rivers down her cheeks.

"I lost it." She whispered. "I lost our baby."

"Shh." My hand shook slightly as I cupped the side of her face, my thumb stroking her cheek. "It's not your fault." I said quietly as she cried again.

I leant forward and pressed a lingering kiss on her forehead. I joined her on the bed when she tried to tug me up and held her close to me as both of us cried.

End Derek's P.O.V.

/

I opened my eyes and squinted as the room was filled with sunlight. I rubbed my cheeks to get rid of the uncomfortable feeling of dried tears before carefully getting out of bed, making sure not to wake Derek. I made my way downstairs and into the kitchen where I saw Melissa and Scott.

"How you feeling honey?" Melissa asked. I sat beside Scott and he hugged me. I ruffled his hair.

"Health wise okay, but I'm still a little upset." I said sadly. "I didn't even know." She nodded in understanding. Isaac came running in and hugged me, burying his face in my shoulder. "I'm okay." I said, rubbing his back.

Allison walked in and kissed my head before placing a couple wedding magazines in front of me.

"I saw you eyeing them the other day." she said. I gave her a small smile.

"Thanks Alli."

She nodded and sat beside Melissa while I shifted my arms so Isaac could still hold onto me as I opened the first magazine.

"What colour flowers do you want?" Melissa asked.

"I was thinking lilac and white." I replied.

"To match our dresses?" Allison said and I nodded.

Scott and Isaac looked up at the ceiling before I realised Derek must be awake. I motioned for Scott to go up to him.

"Why me?" he asked.

"You've known him longer than Isaac and he considers you a brother, even if he may not show it." I replied quietly.

Scott sighed and nodded, standing from his chair and going upstairs. I leant my cheek on the top of Isaac's head as I read through the magazine.

"Remember you're still young Steph, you're nineteen; a couple months away from twenty. You have time for a family." Melissa said gently. I sighed and gave her a smile.

"I know. I'm just hoping all this crap is over soon so all of us can settle down. Especially Derek, he deserves a good life." I said.

Isaac's hand shot out and landed on the magazine, making all three of us jump. I looked at what he was pointing to and smiled.

"Good one Isaac." I kissed his head before circling the white and lilac flower arrangement he pointed out.

"Aw, he beat me to it." Allison pouted.

"You can help me with the decorations." I said. She smiled at me.

I mindlessly ran my fingers through Isaac's hair before he sat up properly again. I turned round in my chair as I heard footsteps to see Scott come back into the kitchen, followed by Derek. He looked at me and I could see his eyes were still slightly pink from last night. I gave him a smile and it seemed to relax him as his body untensed.

"You okay?" he whispered once he reached me.

"Better now you're here." I looked at him.

A small smile lifted his lips and he kissed my forehead. Melissa smiled as she looked at us.

* * *

**Wow...I, don't know where that came from. It just sorta happened, but review telling me what you think x**


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6:

"So, you can hit me but not anyone else?" Jackson said as everyone except Lydia and Stiles were in the training session. I shrugged and nodded.

"Yeah, that's about right. Seeing as you used to pick on me." I replied.

"Fair enough." He remarked.

/

I stumbled back away from Jackson as I tried to catch my breath. His fist caught my cheek and my head snapped to the left. I drew in a shaky breath through the pain and glanced at Derek, seeing him wince when he looked at me.

I turned my head back to Jackson and glared as I saw the smug smile on his face. My fist shot out and hit him under the chin, snapping his back, and I kicked the back of his knees; sending him to the floor. He looked up at me with yellow eyes and I swallowed nervously. He jumped up at me and I ducked, running under his arm. I pushed a chair into him as he came at me again.

"Jackson!" Derek roared. He shied away and shifted back to human. "I told you not to shift with her, control them!"

"How am I meant to train without a shifted werewolf if I have to defend myself from one in real?" I asked, feeling a little bad as Jackson looked like he just got the crap scared out of him. Derek looked at me.

"I'll teach you that myself. I have control around you." He said. I nodded and helped Jackson to his feet.

"Are we done yet?" Scott asked, wincing as he stretched his back. Derek nodded. "Thank god, someone's switching with me next time. I'm not fighting you again." Scott scowled as Derek smirked at him.

Derek caught me by the waist before I could follow everyone upstairs.

"You okay?" I nodded. "Come back down here in ten minutes, I'll give you a quick lesson then." He said, kissing the cheek Jackson hit.

I nodded again and he let me go. I ran my hand through my fluffy hair as I walked up the basement stairs and into the house. I grabbed a bottle of water from the fridge and downed half of it before giving the other half to Allison who was making grabby hands at it.

I spent the next five minutes getting my strength back before heading back down to the basement. I shut the door behind me and turned around, coming face to chest with Derek in his Alpha form. I gave him a deadpanned look and he shifted back to human.

"Your heart didn't even skip a beat."

"I was kinda expecting it." I remarked. I stuck my tongue out at him and he shifted again, lunging at me. My eyes widened and I just managed to duck under his arms.

"You have to be prepared for surprises. You don't know when he's going to attack." Derek's voice was gravelly as he circled me.

"Do I defend or try and fight?" I asked, watching him carefully.

"Whatever comes naturally to you. Trust your instinct."

I dodged as he came at me again and punched him in the stomach. I squeaked in pain and he held my hand in his clawed one, adjusting my fist.

"Keep your thumb tucked in, it'll hurt you less." He said. "Things you want to watch out for are my legs and hands. You expect me to do this." He mimicked attacking me with his claws. "But, I could do this." He shot his leg out and tripped me, but caught me before I could hit the ground and pulled my body back upright.

"I did that to Jackson." I said, holding his arms to steady myself.

"I saw. And don't back yourself up into a wall or corner." He pulled me away from the wall. "Otherwise you're dead."

"Way to put it bluntly." I mumbled.

"Ready?"

I nodded and he lunged at me, claws out and fangs bared. A small squeak escaped from me before I dodged his hands and jumped as his foot appeared to trip me.

"Good." He said.

He managed to grab me and I reached up, quickly squeezing the back of his neck. He growled and jerked away from me, allowing me a knee hit to his stomach. He released a grunt before running and pinning me into a corner. I yanked his head down and pressed my lips to his. I felt him shift back to normal as his lips moved with mine.

"You can't do that with him." Derek said as he pulled back a little, a smile touching his lips.

"No, but I can do it with you." I smiled. He chuckled and pecked my lips again. I sighed and leant back against the wall.

"You alright?" he asked, holding my face in his hands.

"Just stressed." I replied. "All this shit's been stirred up again and our wedding's in two months and hardly anything's been done apart from dresses, suits, reception and flowers." I groaned.

"It'll be fine." he assured. "We'll get everything done in time, trust me."

/

Derek's P.O.V.

I was sat at the kitchen table with Steph on my lap, trying to finish the wedding plans while the radio was playing. She started laughing and her head fell back onto my shoulder.

"What?" I asked.

"This song." She giggled, turning on my lap to face me. "Do you have moves like Jagger, Derek?"

I smirked and leant forward so I was by her ear as the chorus of the song came on.

"Take me by the tongue

And I'll know you

Kiss me 'til you're drunk

And I'll show you

All the moves like Jagger

I've got the moves like Jagger

I've got the moves like Jagger

I don't need to try to control you

With them moves like Jagger

I've got the moves like Jagger

I've got the moves like Jagger." I whispered the lyrics in her ear, feeling her shiver. "Yes Steph, I do have moves like Jagger." I smirked as I smelt her arousal. She moved back and groaned, lightly slapping me on the cheek.

"You're such a damn tease." She scowled playfully. "You're showing me those Jagger moves later."

I chuckled and she rested her forehead on mine, her hands curled around my sides. I smiled and tucked her hair behind her ear.

"Just two more months." I said quietly. I saw her smile. "Then I can officially call you Mrs Hale."

I felt the excitement radiating off her and smiled softly, rubbing her waist with my thumbs as my hands rested there.

"They are too cute." Steph and I looked over at the kitchen doorway and saw Lydia and Allison.

"You know, your whisper's kind of loud Lydia." Steph remarked, smiling. Allison laughed as Lydia's cheeks went red.

End Derek's P.O.V.

* * *

**I'm slightly obsessed with that song at the moment :P Review for another update :)**


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7:

I was out grocery shopping for the third time this month. I honestly don't know how it all goes so fast, they're like frigging hoovers.

I felt a hand on my shoulder and jumped, quickly turning around to see Allison's dad.

"Chris?" I asked. He smiled slightly.

"Sorry for making you jump Steph. I need you to pass a message on to Derek." I nodded for him to continue. "Allison's grandfather, Gerard, is coming and he's bringing more hunters with him." He said quietly. "They're coming for the Omega, but I wanted to warn you so Derek's pack can be on guard just in case."

"When are they coming?" I asked.

"Today, in about an hour."

"Thanks Chris." I said. He nodded and disappeared out the store. "Fuck." I groaned quietly.

I hurried to finish the shopping and quickly checked out before heading home.

/

"Derek!" I yelled as soon as I got through the front door. I turned round and found him in front of me. "Hunters are coming."

"When?" he asked.

"Chris said in an hour about forty minutes ago."

"Chris? Okay, look at me and start from the beginning." He said, tilting my head up to look at him.

"You know I went grocery shopping, again?" I asked, emphasising the last word. A smile touched his lips as he nodded. "Chris came up to me and said Allison's grandfather Gerard is coming and he's bringing more hunters with him. They're apparently coming for the Omega, but he wanted to warn you; to be careful." I explained. He sighed and ran a hand through his hair.

"Steph, tonight's the blood moon." My eyes widened and I slapped my hand to my forehead.

"What's a blood moon?" Isaac's head popped into the hall before he walked out.

"It happens once every few months." Derek sighed, cracking his neck before rubbing it.

"It's basically and Alpha moon." I said. "One night every two or three months the moon turns a pale red. It means the Alphas have no control over their shift." I explained. "That's why I chain Derek in the cage in the basement." I cringed slightly.

"Do you need help?" Isaac asked. Derek shook his head.

"I don't want you seeing me like that; it's bad enough Steph has to."

/

Derek's face scrunched up as I cuffed his wrists to the chains on the wall, followed by his ankles. His eyes opened, shining red and he looked down at me.

"Hurry." He said.

I secured the last chain around his waist before grabbing his chin, bringing his head down and kissing him.

"I love you." I whispered, releasing my hold.

I stepped back and locked the cage door as he started straining against the chains, the shift starting. I hurried out the basement, locking the door, and went back up into the house. I saw Isaac staring out of the living room window.

"Does it hurt him?" he asked quietly. I gently pulled him away from the window, glancing at the red moon in the dark sky, and sat him on the sofa with me.

"No, he just can't control himself. He doesn't want to hurt anyone." I replied, turning the TV on.

Isaac nodded and curled up beside me, leaning into my side as the film Thor came on. I wrapped my arm around him and his head rested on mine as we watched the movie.

/

I woke up with Isaac's head squished into my stomach and smiled, gently nudging him awake. He rolled away with a groan and I patted his head.

"I'm just gonna go get Derek, okay?" I told him, my voice soft.

He nodded and I got up off the couch, nearly tripping on his foot. I heard him snicker as I rolled my eyes and went down to the basement, unlocking the door. I peeked my head round the door and saw Derek slumped against the wall. His head turned and he smiled tiredly at me, making me run in and quickly unlock the cage.

"Are you okay?" He nodded as I unshackled him. "My poor baby." I murmured, cradling his face as he leant on me. I kissed him before wrapping my arms around his waist, helping him up into the house.

I released him to close the door and Isaac shot out the living room to Derek, hugging him. I smiled and noticed the look of shock on Derek's face, making me giggle. He looked at me and I motioned hugging someone. Derek seemed to get it and brought his arms up, hugging the smaller boy.

I smiled at them before going into the kitchen. They came in a couple minutes later and Isaac attached himself to me in a hug while Derek collapsed onto a chair at the table.

"Told you he likes hugs." I whispered to Isaac.

"Steph!" Derek groaned. I looked over at him to see his head on the table. I detached myself from Isaac and went over to Derek, running my fingers through his messy black hair.

"Go upstairs and sleep, you need it." I said softly. Derek lifted his head up and I held his chin as he looked up at me. "I can handle the pack if they come round, don't worry."

He nodded and hauled himself up with a sigh. I stood on my tip toes and placed a kiss on his jaw, feeling the slight stubble there, and he nuzzled his face in my hair before heading upstairs to our room.

The front door opened and shut as someone came in.

"Hello?!" I cringed as Stiles' voice yelled.

Isaac darted out the room before coming back a minutes later, dragging Stiles with him and had a hand over his mouth.

"Stiles, you have to be quiet. It was the blood moon last night; Derek's sleeping." I said quietly as Isaac released him.

"Oh, sorry." Stiles whispered. "Can we have peanut butter and jelly sandwiches for breakfast?"

I rolled my eyes and nodded, getting the bread out. He cheered silently while him and Isaac sat at the table.

/

Isaac looked at me and nudged my leg.

"Pack's here." He stated.

I stood up and hurried out into the hall, opening the front door to reveal the rest of the pack. I shushed them and they all looked at me strange.

"I'll explain when you're inside, but please be quiet." They followed me into the living room and looked at me expectantly. "Derek's still asleep because it was a blood moon last night."

"What's a blood moon?" Lydia asked.

"One night every two or three months the moon is a pale red colour. It only affects Alphas, it's the one night they don't have control over their shift." I explained. "Derek doesn't want to hurt anyone so I have to chain him in the basement."

"Kinky." Jackson remarked. I scowled and slapped the back of his head.

"If the shift is forced, does that mean it hurts?" Allison asked.

"No, it just makes me tired."

I turned and saw Derek come into the room. He ruffled Isaac's hair before sitting next to me on the couch.

"You shaved." I muttered, stroking his chin. "Makes you look younger."

"Yeah dude, you look around our age instead of twenty three!" Stiles exclaimed. Derek gave him a deadpanned stare which made Stiles fidget uncomfortably.

"Stop." I laughed lightly, shoving Derek's shoulder. "You don't wanna make him wet himself again." I giggled as Stiles' cheeks burned bright red while Derek had an amused smirk on his face.

"That was one time! Guys, seriously!" he whined.

"It only takes one time Stiles." I smiled as the pack were laughing, making their eyes water.

"Oh my god!" Jackson gasped, holding his stomach.

"Alright, enough." Derek chuckled.

They eventually calmed down and sat quietly again. Suddenly all the wolves' noses scrunched up.

"What?" Allison asked.

"It stinks." Lydia replied, disgusted.

"Of death." Derek elaborated.

"That doesn't make sense. Why-" I stopped and caught Allison's gaze. Our eyes widened.

"Are we missing something here?" Boyd asked, glancing between us.

A thud came from the porch and Allison and I shot up, running into the hall. The front door began opening and my dad's face appeared. Allison let out a short scream before we threw ourselves at the door, trying to push it shut. Derek strode over, shifted into Alpha form, and moved us aside before letting the door open and roaring at my dad.

Derek grabbed him round the throat and lifted him clean off the floor. He went down to the basement, dragging my dad with him, and slammed the door behind him.

"You won't see him for a while." Scott commented. I shook my head and Erica grabbed my hand in comfort.

* * *

**Review what you think :) x**


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8:

Derek's P.O.V.

I lifted my head slightly and frowned, hearing a heartbeat increase in speed suddenly. I listened for a few moments before locating it as Steph's as it was coming from our room. I dropped what I was doing and ran up the basement stairs and into the house. I heard a scream and quickened my pace upstairs to our room.

"Derek, Steph's having a nightmare! I think it's a violent one." Isaac said, just coming out his bedroom. I nodded and pushed the door open, striding into the room with Isaac trailing behind me.

I hurried over as I saw Steph thrashing around in the bed, screaming and looking like she was trying to escape something. I sat on the edge of the bed and grabbed her wrists, preventing her from hurting herself. She screamed again, her voice sounding hoarser than before due to the level she was screeching.

"Steph." I said, trying to hold her still. "Steph, wake up. It's me, it's just me." I pulled her upright just as her eyes flew open, darting around the room in fright before landing on me. Tears welled up in her ocean coloured eyes and fell down her cheeks in small streams. I pulled her to me and held her as she cried into my shoulder. "It's just a dream." I said quietly, moving her hair away from her face before rubbing her back soothingly.

"I-it felt so r-real!" she cried, shaking as her hands fisted into my shirt. I started rocking her gently to calm her.

"Isaac, could you turn the light on so she can see?" I asked. The main light of the room flicked on and I motioned Isaac over. He shuffled closer and stood beside the bed on the other side to me. "Sit on the bed, we're staying close to her tonight; both of us."

He nodded and climbed onto the bed as I carefully pried Steph off me and looked at her; my face softening as I looked down at her sad face. I stroked her cheeks before laying her back down in the middle of the bed with Isaac on her left side. I let her go and she immediately grabbed Isaac. I turned the light off and went back over, kicking my shoes off along the way as well as pulling my shirt off, getting in on her right side. Isaac and I shuffled closer to her and made sure she was securely enclosed between us before she eventually settled down. I watched as both of them fell asleep before relaxing and drifting to sleep myself.

/

I woke up to find the room lit up by sunlight coming through the window and looked down to see Steph was half on the bed and half on me. I smiled and moved a piece of hair off her face, making her nose twitch which in turn made my smile widen at how cute she was. I noticed Isaac was curled up pressed against Steph's back and watched as he slowly woke himself up. He stretched and rubbed his eyes before looking at me.

"What do you think she was dreaming about last night?" he asked quietly. I sighed softly.

"It could have been a number of things."

"Is her dad still here?"

"He's chained in the cage in the basement. I don't know if he's unconscious still." I replied. He nodded and looked at Steph.

"She's been good to me. I don't want her having nightmares like I do." He picked up a strand of her hair and began playing with it, making me smile; he really was like a small puppy. "What?" he asked.

"She's good to everyone that she believes deserves it. She puts others before herself; she once stayed awake for three whole days just to make sure I was okay and encouraged me that I had control of being the Alpha when I first changed." I smiled softly at the memory of the small autumn colour haired girl sitting beside me as I fought to control the wolf in me a few days after killing my uncle and gaining the power myself. She never left my side and just continuously ran her fingers through my hair to keep me calm, knowing she was near and not going anywhere.

"She's like a mother to me. I don't remember my own, dad never told me about her. I don't know if she died or just left us. Steph treats me kindly, that's why I'm clingy to her." Isaac said quietly.

"I think everyone's clingy with her. No one dislikes her; even Erica took a shine to her when Steph gave her a second chance." I smiled at the small girl curled between us. Steph made a soft noise and rolled so she was on her back, her fingers grabbing my arm and Isaac's shirt. "She is like the mother of the pack; always making sure everyone's okay."

"Have you seen her yell at Jackson?" I shook my head. "It's funny; he actually looks ashamed when she scolds him. And she always hits Stiles' hands away from the pan when she's cooking."

"That I've seen." I chuckled. "Damn boy can't keep his hands to himself." Steph's arm flew sideways and hit me across the stomach. "Excuse you missy." I stated, looking down at the half awake girl. She squinted one of her eyes open.

"Stop talking about me. And don't insult Stiles' cuteness." She grumbled, trying to wake herself up properly. She groaned and stretched, nearly hitting Isaac and me in the face with her hands.

"Good morning." Isaac said. She smiled and ruffled his hair before turning her head to look at me.

"Morning beautiful." I smiled. Her cheeks turned pink and she pinched my cheek lightly.

"Sorry for waking you up last night. I haven't had one of those dreams in a while." She cringed.

"I was still awake, so don't worry about me." I informed her.

"What was it about?" Isaac asked softly. She looked straight up at the ceiling and her eyes turned distant.

"It was when my father killed my older siblings. He tore my sister apart and my brother jumped in front of me to protect me; but our father slit his throat and he fell back on me. I couldn't get out from under him and I could feel his blood soaking into my clothes and covering me; then my dad was coming towards me but the police showed up and he had to run, leaving me there to be found under my dead brother with pieces of my sister around us." She whispered. "But I thought I had avenged them all by killing him two years ago; now he's back and I don't know what to do."

"We'll think of something." Isaac said. I nodded and turned on my side, curling my body closer to the other two in the bed; them doing the same.

End Derek's P.O.V.

/

"Stiles? Where'd you go?" I called, walking down the street where I'd last seen him run off to; goofing around. "Have you had too much Adderall again?" I laughed.

"Steph, run!" I heard him shout.

I frowned before feeling someone grab me from behind and cover my mouth and nose with a damp cloth. I tried to scream, but it was muffled and I started becoming dizzy. I forced my eyes to stay open and caught a glimpse of a familiar looking face of a hunter before darkness clouded my vision and I went limp.

/

I groaned and opened my eyes slowly as my head felt a little clouded. I realised I was tied to a chair and instantly lifted my head up to look around, not recognising the surrounding I was in. I began to panic, but the n heard Stiles' voice and calmed a little; knowing I wasn't alone.

"Steph?"

"Stiles? Where are we?" I asked, looking at him and seeing he was in the same predicament as me.

"I don't know, but they're hunters. And I'm guessing they're the ones Chris was warning us about." He said.

The door opened and Gerard walked in, followed by a couple other guys I didn't recognise. Chris came through the door and his eyes widened.

"Gerard, you can't kidnap these two. They've done nothing wrong!" he said, turning to glare at the older man. Gerard laughed at him.

"Maybe not, but they have information about the Omega and the Alpha of Beacon Hills." He came over to me. "And as I understand, you're very close to that werewolf." He smirked at me. I glared and spat in his face.

"I'm not telling you anything. Go to hell bastard." I stated. He chuckled and wiped his face.

"I like this one; she's got fight in her. It'll be fun to watch her break."

"Don't touch her!" Stiles exclaimed. "Do whatever you want to me, but don't hurt her."

"Aww, how sweet. I'll just hurt you both." Gerard smiled sickly.

"No, don't! They're human and innocent!" Chris yelled as he was pulled from the room. I watched in despair as the door shut and Gerard turned back towards us.

"I wonder which one of you will break first." He mused.

"You're dead!" I spat. He turned to me and buried a small knife in my thigh. I clenched my jaw so I didn't make a noise and stared at him as he smiled at me. I felt blood run down my leg as he left the knife in me.

"Impressive. No sound at all. Guess I'll have to try harder next time." He left the room and locked the door. Tears filled my eyes and I saw Stiles looking at the knife in my thigh, open mouthed.

"Shit, Steph are you okay? No, don't answer that; stupid question. You have a frigging knife stuck in your thigh!" he babbled.

"I'm aware of that." I said quietly. "Try and get your chair closer to mine." I heard him jump to get closer to me as I shut my eyes, trying to block the pain. I opened them again as I felt his arm brush mine. "Get your back facing mine. I would move, but I need to get the knife out my leg." I winced as I shifted my leg slightly.

I reached my fingers out and felt his bound hands, feeling along the rope for the knot. I found it and quickly began trying to undo it.

"What are we going to do once we're unbound?" he asked quietly.

"There's weapons in here, we can force our way out." I replied, getting my finger between the two ropes in the knot and pulling them apart.

"But you're injured."

"Well, then you're going to have to be the knight in shining armour." I smiled weakly although he couldn't see it. I heard him chuckle. "I have faith in you Stiles. We can do this."

I felt that I'd loosened the knot and desperately yanked at it, feeling it come apart and fall to the floor. Stiles turned and quickly untied my hands and I rubbed my wrists of the rope burn. I grabbed the handle of the knife and took a deep breath before yanking it out my thigh, hissing in pain as I did so. I cried quietly and Stiles crouched in front of me, ripping a strip off his shirt before tying it tightly around my thigh to stop the bleeding.

"That hurt." I breathed. "But at least we're alive for now." He nodded and helped me stand up. I scrunched my face up in pain and leant on him to get weight off my leg.

"I spy a window. Do you think you could get through that?" he asked, pointing to it. I nodded.

"But you're gonna have to go through first and then help pull me through." I said. I heard a door being opened and we both looked at each other. "Go, hurry!" I whispered.

"I'm not leaving you!"

"You can run, I can't at the moment. You're gonna have to get help. Now go!" I pushed him over to the window and watched as he climbed through it.

"I'm coming back for you, with the pack. Don't worry; everything will be fine." He said before I motioned for him to go as the door began to open. I saw him run into the darkness just before the door opened, revealing Gerard and another one of the hunters. His face hardened as he saw it was only me in the room and that I'd escaped from the chair.

"Well, looks like I underestimated you. I'll be careful from now on, don't you worry."

I cowered back into the wall as he came stalking towards me.

Derek's P.O.V.

The front door opened and Stiles came running into the living room where the pack and I were, waiting for them.

"Where the hell have you been? You were meant to be back like three hours ago!" Lydia scolded.

"We got kidnapped by Gerard." Stiles said, breathing heavy. I snapped my gaze to him.

"Where's Steph?" I asked, not hearing her with him.

"She's still there; I didn't have time to get her before they came back." He replied, his face falling. Anger coursed through me, but not towards Stiles; towards Gerard and the hunters that took them.

"Where?" I demanded.

He stuttered out the location and I was immediately out the door, running to where my mate was in danger of being killed. I felt the pack behind me as I changed. Someone's definitely going to pay.

End Derek's P.O.V.

/

My head lolled back against the wall of the dark room as fatigue washed over me, but I forced my eyes to stay open; not knowing when they would come back again. I shifted slightly to get more comfortable on the dirty floor, wincing as pain flowed through my body; mostly from the stab wound in my thigh. I was grateful for the piece of shirt Stiles tied around it; it was stopping it from getting dirty which means it won't be infected.

I heard a small tap come from the window and looked up to see it being cracked open. Scott's head poked in and I felt immense relief flood over me. He looked down and saw me on the floor before I saw him motion someone over.

"Steph, can you stand? None of us can fit through this." He said quietly. I shakily got to my feet, leaning heavily against the wall and looked at him. "I'm gonna pull you through, hang on."

I nodded and felt him reach in and grab me under the arms. I wrapped my arms around his neck and moaned softly in pain as he lifted and pulled me through the small window. I felt the cool night air wash over my heated skin and sighed. I opened my eyes and saw Derek pull me to him and he held me close, burying his nose in my hair.

"Scott, Stiles and Lydia take her to Deaton. They're coming." Derek said. They nodded and Scott lifted me up into his arms.

"Be careful." I called quietly as the three ran away from the others with me. "And make sure to come back to me, all of you."

I shut my eyes and let myself drift on and off in Scott's arms, shivering now and then when I turned cold.

"Bring her in the back." I heard Deaton's voice say. I squinted my eyes open and saw Lydia's face in front of mine. She smiled and moved my hair away from my face.

"You'll be okay." She said softly, kissing my forehead. I reached out for her and she linked her hand with mine as I felt tears fill my eyes.

I focused on what she was saying to me while trying to block what Deaton was doing to my leg. I hissed and tightened my grip on Lydia's hand as pain shot through my thigh.

"I'm counteracting the poison in your wound, it'll sting." Deaton said.

"No shit." I moaned quietly. Lydia started stroking my hair as she talked my ear off, distracting me from the pain.

I had no clue how long passed or what time it was, but I could feel my eyes getting heavier as sleep threatened to wash over me. I turned my head to Lydia and Stiles as Scott and Deaton finished up cleaning the cuts and blood off me. Lydia brushed my fringe off my face and lightly stroked my nose, making me smile a little.

"My mum used to do that when I was little to make me fall asleep." I murmured. She smiled and continued doing it, comforting me as I closed my eyes.

A little while later I felt myself being wrapped in something warm before being lifted up off the metal table. I turned my head towards them and sniffed, realising it was Scott. I guess you start picking up little habits when you spend every day with a bunch of werewolves. I felt myself drift off from the world again and soon found myself asleep.

/

"Derek." I whimpered.

"I'm right here sweetheart." I heard his deep voice whisper softly in my ear and relaxed before realising he was right beside me and opened my eyes, seeing him looking down at me intently.

"Mhmm mmmm." I moaned, reaching for him. He chuckled and shuffled closer so I could touch him.

"I'm here, go back to sleep." He whispered, kissing my head.

"You came back." I murmured, drifting off for one of the many times that night.

* * *

**This is my favourite chapter so far :D Tell me what you guys think about it :)**


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter 9:

I woke to find myself squished right up to Derek's chest with his arms around me. I flinched as the sun hurt my eyes as it shone directly on my face and I turned my head away, making my nose brush against Derek's bare chest. I felt him move and looked up, finding him staring at me with those green eyes I instantly fell in love with the very first time I met him in the woods.

"How you feeling?" he asked. I reached up and buried my fingers in his hair as I stretched.

"Hurts." I said quietly. He pried me off him before laying me on my back and sitting up. He removed the covers from me and carefully undid the bandage around my thigh. "What are you doing?" I asked, still a little drowsy.

He placed his hand lightly on the stab wound on my thigh and shut his eyes, frowning slightly. I watched with wide eyes as the veins in his hand and wrist turned black, feeling most of the pain go away. Derek opened his eyes again and the black in his veins disappeared. The wound on my thigh was half the size it was a minute ago and I looked up at him.

"What the hell did you just do?" I asked. He looked at me and smiled.

"I took away most of the pain, doing that it heals with what you've taken away. Only an Alpha can do that." I reached my arms out and he pulled me upright into a sitting position.

"Why did you do it?"

"I don't like seeing you in pain." He said softly. "I don't know what I would have done if I lost you last night." I looped my arms around his neck and made him lean down so our foreheads could press together.

"You would have kept living, for me. I wouldn't want you destroying yourself."

"But you're my world. Without you here, there is nothing for me worth staying. If you had died, I would have too; from the inside out." He whispered, locking his eyes with mine. I reached up and buried both my hands in his soft raven hair, making him smile. "You always did have an obsession with my hair." He chuckled.

"Mmm, it's soft." I mumbled, rubbing his head. He smiled and leant further into my touch before shifting slightly and burying his face in my neck, nuzzling me. I leant my head on his shoulder and we stayed like that for a while. "I don't want to move." I muttered.

Derek tried to move back, but I tightened my hold on him, keeping him close to me. His arms went around me and he pulled me onto his lap as he sat up properly while I curled up and rested my head on his bare chest. I felt him stand up once he managed to move to the edge of the bed and carried me in his arms as I pressed my face into the crook between his neck and shoulder.

"Deaton's downstairs, he needs to check you over." Derek said quietly. I grumbled in response and felt his chest vibrate from a laugh. I opened my eyes and watched as he went downstairs with me and into the living room where I saw the whole pack had congregated.

"She's so cute, it's sickening." Lydia murmured. I snorted lightly as I contained a laugh and the tension was released from the room; the whole pack running over and I felt calmness wash over me at the closeness of everyone.

Derek maneuvered through everyone and set me down on the couch as Deaton came over and crouched by my unbandaged thigh. He checked the wound and raised his eyebrows before looking over at Derek. I glanced over and saw an expression of mild embarrassment on Derek's face.

"You couldn't wait, could you?" Deaton chuckled. Derek rubbed the back of his neck and shrugged.

"I did wait, I only done it this morning." He remarked, making Deaton laugh.

"Did what? What did you do?" Isaac asked, pushing his way to the front so he could be near me.

"I healed most of it." Derek replied.

"Only an Alpha has the power to do it." Deaton started. "They can take away some of the pain from a pack member or mate, healing the wound in the process as to how much pain they take away. They usually only do it the member is human or seriously hurt and can't start healing on their own." He explained.

I let my head drop back down onto Derek's thigh and looked up at the ceiling, letting my mind drift back to last night; or rather, the things that I remembered about it. I sat up suddenly, scaring most of the pack, and looked over at Allison.

"Your grandfather, he's ill isn't he?" I said. She nodded her head. "That's why he wanted Derek there." I murmured.

"Care to let us in on what you're thinking?" Erica asked.

"He let Stiles get away, but not me because I was closer to Derek. He wanted Derek to go to him because he has cancer. The cancer's too far gone and he's dying, he wants the bite so he can live." I explained. "That's the only reason he came here in the first place. He used the Omega as an excuse." Realisation dawned on everyone's faces.

"The bite can either turn you or kill you." Derek said. "I'm not giving him the bite, he could die anyway."

"He was trying to use me to get you to bite him, but it didn't work because Scott got me out through the window and we were far away when they found you. Therefore he didn't have the bargaining chip he wanted." I remarked.

"Aww, look how smart you are." Jackson ruffled my hair and I glared up at him.

"I'm taking that as a compliment and not as the insult you intended it to be." I stated.

/

I was lying on the back porch on a towel along with Lydia, Allison and Erica sunbathing while the boys mucked around in the woods around the house and the pool that they had put up. I felt a few drops of water land on my stomach and peeked my eyes open, peering over at Derek who was in the pool with Boyd and Jackson.

"Oh, I wonder who that was." I muttered sarcastically, rolling my eyes. Derek looked over at me and arched an eyebrow. "Twat." I heard Lydia giggle from beside me and turned my head to look at her.

"The things you get away with saying to him." She giggled. I grinned at her and stuck my tongue out at Derek who flicked water at me again.

"I know it's you asswipe." I said, making him huff.

I saw him get out the pool as Scott asked him something and slowly got up. I ran over and pushed Derek's back, making him fall back into the pool face first as he wasn't expecting it. I quickly retreated back over to the girls who were laughing along with the guys. I hid behind Erica and peeked round her shoulder, watching as Derek got back up.

"You are so in for it." He growled, looking straight at me. I ran away with a squeal as he began chasing after me.

"Run Steph! He's gaining on you!" Allison yelled. I yelped and moved my legs faster.

"Scott help me!" I squeaked.

"Uh, no thanks."

"Fucker!" I exclaimed. "It's because he's the Alpha isn't it?! Great." I heard Derek laugh from behind me and forced my legs to go faster as I could feel him nearing me.

"Oh, she's in for it." I heard Jackson say.

"No, she can do it. Go Steph! Run!" Erica cheered.

I dropped to the ground and rolled sideways, making Derek fly past me. I giggled and scrambled up, running the other way and back to the group; hiding behind Scott.

"Oh, no. You are not dragging me into this." He stated.

"You didn't want to help me; therefore I am dragging your werewolf arse into this." I commented as Derek stopped in front of Scott.

"Dude, I'm unwilling in this." Scott pleaded, making Derek smirk.

"You're such a wuss." I complained, smacking his back.

Scott darted to the side, leaving me exposed to the dripping wet Alpha in front of me. My eyes widened and I tried making a break for it, but felt muscled arms encircle around my waist before being thrown into the pool along with a large body beside mine. I resurfaced with my hair plastered over my face to hear laughter.

"You're such an arse." I whined, smacking Derek on the chest before scraping my wet hair off my face. I looked up at him to see his green eyes sparkling and a smile on his face as his black hair stuck to his forehead. I sighed and reached up, scraping his hair back so it was off his forehead before splashing him in the face.

I swam to the edge of the pool and reached my arms out as the girls grabbed them to pull me out. I heard a splash before feeling Derek pulling me back in. I squirmed around in his grip before sighing and letting the girls go, allowing him to pull me under with him. I glared at him underwater and he smiled, moving forward to press a kiss to my lips before we resurfaced.

I decided to stay in the pool with Derek and Boyd as the others mucked around outside near the woods by the house. I was leaning back against Derek, but moved forward to the edge of the pool as Jackson smacked Stiles round the back of the head, making him trip.

"Jackson!" He tensed before slowly turning round to face me, a look on his face like he'd just got caught stealing cookies form the jar. "Be careful with Stiles, he's human. He can get hurt easier than the rest of you." I scolded. "Now help him up." Jackson grabbed Stiles' arm and pulled him back up onto his feet. "And apologise."

"Sorry." I heard him mutter. Stiles nodded and they continued what they were doing before, although more careful than they were before I jumped in.

"We got a little boss here." Boyd remarked as I went back to my place leaning against Derek. I smiled and slapped him lightly round the face. Derek chuckled and pulled me back against him with his arms around bare waist as he eyed me in the bikini.

"Eyes off the goods." I laughed lightly, nudging my head against his chin. He smiled and kissed the back of my head as Boyd rolled his eyes.

/

"Could you avert your eyes from my backside? You're not being very discreet." I muttered to Derek.

"It's your fault for wearing those shorts." He whispered back.

"Don't blame it on me!" I laughed, pushing him by the chest. "You're the one that's looking. You don't see me ogling your butt, do you?"

He chuckled and pulled me into his arms, nuzzling his face in my hair, most likely smelling me. I giggled and tried to wriggle away, but he kept his grip firm; not letting me go. I reached up to grab the back of his neck, but his hand caught mine before I could reach it.

"No." he stated, pushing my arm away. I tried to reach again and he pinned both my arms to my sides as he held me tight against him. "No." he repeated, chuckling at the pout I was directing up at him.

He released me as he went to help Isaac with disassembling the pool and I turned, taking a good look at his backside as he walked away.

"Nice arse Derek." I murmured, knowing he would hear me. He stopped walking and tilted his head back, laughing.

* * *

**I like the ending to this one :P What about you guys? :)**


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter 10:

Derek's P.O.V.

I felt something repeatedly poking my nose and twitched, moving my head away. I heard a quiet giggle and realised it was Steph, turning so I was facing her again; I draped my arm over her waist. She started poking my nose again and I grabbed her, pulling her to me and began tickling her sides; opening my eyes as I did so. She laughed and tried to push me away by my chest to get away; making me wrap her up in my arms and roll so I was on top of her.

"That wasn't a very nice wake up." I remarked, looking down at her. She leant up as much as she could with me on top of her and kissed the end of my nose. "Don't think you can get away so easily." I chuckled, nuzzling my face in her neck; nipping her soft skin gently.

"You didn't deserve a nice wake up for what you did to me yesterday." She mumbled into my shoulder.

"What? Chasing you and then throwing you in the pool?" I smirked against her collar bone. She huffed and pushed my head back. "I'll take that as a yes." I chuckled. "Forgive me?"

She shook her head stubbornly and I buried my face back in her neck, ghosting my lips across her throat before kissing her neck softly, finding her pulse point and gently biting down. She shuddered under me and I smirked, dusting kisses up along her jaw and to the corner of her mouth. She turned her head and I looked at her before slowly leaning down and capturing her mouth with my own.

"Okay, you're forgiven." She mumbled, pulling back slightly. I smiled and she looked at me. "Don't get cocky though." She warned.

"Never." I chuckled.

/

I heard the radio playing in the kitchen and made my way over, stopping in the doorway as I saw Steph there; making something and singing softly along to the music.

"I'd never gone with the wind

Just let it flow

Let it take me where it wants to go to

You open the door

There's so much more

I've never seen it before

I was trying to fly

But I couldn't find wings

But you came along and you changed everything.

You lift my feet off the ground

You spin me around

You make me crazier, crazier

Feels like I'm falling and I am lost in your eyes

You make me crazier, crazier, crazier.

I've watched from a distance as you made life your own

Every sky was your own kind of blue

And I wanted to know how that would feel

And you made it so real

You showed me something that I couldn't see

You opened my eyes

And you made me believe.

You lift my feet off the ground

You spin me around

You make me crazier, crazier

Feels like I'm falling and I am lost in your eyes

You make me crazier, crazier, crazier.

Baby you showed me what living is for

I don't wanna hide anymore

Oh oh

You lift my feet off the ground

You spin me around

You make me crazier, crazier

Feels like I'm falling and I am lost in your eyes

You make me crazier, crazier, crazier.

Crazier, crazier, crazier."

I smiled as she didn't know I was watching her, leaning against the kitchen doorway. She turned around and her eyes widened as she saw me, jumping a little. My smile widened and I pushed myself off the doorframe, walking over to her and encircling my arms around her small waist.

"How long have you been there?" she asked, her cheeks a light pink.

"I haven't heard you sing in a long time." I said softly, making the blush in her cheeks darken. "I missed it."

End Derek's P.O.V.

"Did you now?" I asked, arching an eyebrow. He nodded. "I've never heard you sing."

"I don't sing." He stated. My face fell a little.

"It would have been nice to hear your voice." I mumbled, looking away from him and turning back to clean the mess I had made on the counter. I felt his arms wrap around me from behind.

"Don't be upset." He said softly, pressing his cheek to mine. "I'm not as good as you anyway."

"I'd still like to hear. I have to go call for the flower arrangement." I said quietly, breaking free of his hold on me and going to the living room.

/

"Derek?" I called, walking around the house trying to find him. I hadn't seen him all day since he came in the kitchen and I was getting worried. I walked out the front door and stood on the porch, looking out into the dark woods surrounding us. "Where are you?" I murmured, squinting to try and see in the darkness.

Small fairy lights lit up part of the front yard and around the porch and I jumped in shock. I noticed Derek sitting on the swinging bench we had in the corner of the porch with an acoustic guitar in his hands. I turned to face him, wrapping the thin cream cardigan tighter around me, as he began playing it softly.

"It's three in the morning

And I'm still not sleeping

Cause I am finally running your race

The mountains you've been climbing seem like they have steepened

Since I decided to pick up the pace.

If the whole world told me I should disappear

Could I fall right next to you?

Just let me burn the night away

Oh, baby let me burn the night away

By thinking of the simple things you say to me

That get me through the day

You keep me wide awake

You keep me wide awake.

So don't look back the hour glass is running empty

You've got me buried with your every move

Your fine lines have met me at a loss of memory

I'm right beside you in an empty room.

If the whole world told me I should disappear

Could I fall right next to you?

Just let me burn the night away

Oh, baby let me burn the night away

By thinking of the simple things you say to me

That get me through the day

And it's so hard to catch your feelings

When you always run away

You keep me wide awake

You keep me wide awake.

You're making it hard for me to just start

Over like we're new

Oh, the whole world told me I should disappear cause I'm falling in love with you.

Just let me burn the night away

Oh, baby let me burn the night away

By thinking of the simple things you say to me

That get me through the day

And it's so hard to catch your feelings

When you always run away

You keep me wide awake

You keep me wide awake."

I stood there with my mouth open slightly and my eyes wide as I watched him. His voice was soft and deep as he sang, it was like a lullaby. He looked up and his green eyes found mine, his face sculpted in shadows and light due from the small lights scattered around the porch and nearby trees. He started becoming blurry and I realised it was because I had tears in my eyes. Derek placed the guitar on the floor before looking at me again, releasing a large breath.

"It was beautiful." I whispered. His lips quirked up at the corner slightly and he motioned me over with his hand. My feet moved on their own accord and carried me closer to the Alpha werewolf sitting on the bench in the dusk light.

His arms encircled my waist and he looked up at me, his eyes the clearest thing I could see in the dim light as they danced with the light reflecting from the fairy lights. He rested his chin on my stomach and I held onto one of his shoulders while my other hand went to his hair, my fingers running through it. He closed his eyes and smiled as I continued doing it.

"You have a nice voice." I murmured, making his eyes open and him look up at me. "I really like it." He smiled and gently brought me down so I was sitting sideways on his knees and brushed my hair off my face, leaving his hand on my cheek with his palm cupping it. He leant forward and pressed his forehead to mine.

"I love you." He said softly, his nose bumping mine lightly. I cradled his face in my hands and pressed my lips onto his gently, giving him a light kiss.

"I love you too Derek."

* * *

**Song credits go to: Crazier - Taylor Swift & Burn The Night Away - There For Tomorrow  
Hope you guys like the update showing Derek's softer side :) Review what you think xx**


	11. Chapter 11

Chapter 11:

"Oh my god, you'll be married in just over a week!" Erica squeaked, bounding into the room and successfully scaring the crap out of me.

"Erica!" I gasped, placing a hand on my chest over my heart. "Jesus Christ, you scared the life out of me!"

"Did you like your birthday yesterday?" she smiled, coming over and hugging me. I laughed lightly and wrapped my arms around her waist.

"Yes, and thanks for the lingerie. I swear Derek's eyes were gonna fall out his skull." Both of us giggled. "And I know, I'm excited and nervous."

"I was thinking you could wear them on your honeymoon, you know, tease him a little." She winked.

"Erica! You sixteen!" I laughed. She grinned.

"Nearly seventeen." She defended. I smiled and patted her cheek. "I'm so excited! I can't wait to see it. You're gonna look beautiful in your dress and I get to see Boyd in a suit!" I placed my hand over her mouth to stop her rapid babbling.

"Can werewolves get aneurisms?" I asked, knowing Derek was nearby. I heard him laugh.

"If she carries on, then maybe." He chuckled. I smiled and removed my hand from her mouth.

"I swear you're worse than Stiles sometimes." I said, ruffling her hair. Her jaw dropped.

"I resent that!" she squealed, making me laugh. Derek suddenly came into the room, his eyes blazing red, and Isaac scurried in after him.

"The Omega's here." He growled. My eyes widened and I heard a thump from outside before seeing Scott being thrown onto the porch by the same Omega that attacked us in the animal clinic a few months ago. "Stay inside." Derek said to me before turning to the two Betas beside me. "Protect her." He ordered. Isaac and Erica nodded before he ran outside to help Scott. I heard creaking from the basement stairs and my eyes widened.

"My dad's still here." I gasped. "And I think he just got out."

Erica and Isaac stood in front of me as the door leading to the basement opened, revealing the deadly grey skin of my father as a smile stretched across his blue lips. I glanced around the room for some kind of weapon and saw the axe that Derek uses to chop the wood for the fire propped up against the wall in the corner of the room.

I made a run for it when Isaac launched himself at my father, Erica followed me; protecting my back should my dad attack when I wasn't facing him. I saw Isaac get thrown into a wall and fall to the floor unconscious and my blood boiled in anger. I grabbed the axe and faced my dad who was stalking towards us.

"No one, hits my baby into a wall." I seethed. "Erica, move." I stated.

She complied once she saw the look on my face and darted to the side as my father came running at me. I lifted the axe up and swung it when he was about a foot away from me, feeling it come in contact with something. I watched as my father's head detached from his body and fell to the ground with a thud, rolling slightly.

"That's twice; don't make it a third time." I glared at his body as it tumbled limply to the ground, no blood being spilt.

"You are so badass." Erica remarked, looking on with wide eyes. Derek came bursting through the front door and into the room, followed closely by Scott who was dragging the Omega's body behind him. Derek stopped in the entrance to the room and looked from the body of my father on our living room floor to me and the axe which was still tightly wielded in my hands.

"I guess the training paid off then." Scott spoke up. A smile pulled at my lips and Derek's eyebrows raised as he continued looking at me.

"How did you lift that?" he asked. I looked at my fiancée and finally felt the actual weight of the axe, making me wobble slightly as I tried not to drop it. Derek chuckled and came over, taking it from me with one hand and placing it back against the wall.

"It wasn't that heavy at the time." I commented.

"Adrenaline." He replied.

"Isaac!" I gasped, remembering and dodging round Derek to kneel beside the unconscious boy on the floor. I pulled his head onto my lap and stroked his hair softly as I looked down at him. "Baby got thrown into a wall." I cooed, kissing his head.

"Ah, that's why she did it." I heard Derek say.

"What?" Erica asked.

"She gets very protective of Isaac. If she sees anyone abusing him she flips." He explained.

"Damn right." I muttered. "He's my little baby." I stroked his nose softly and his eyes opened slowly. Derek crouched down beside me and looked down as Isaac shook himself awake. He looked up at the both if us and I smiled down at him as Derek ruffled his curly hair.

"You alright there buddy?" Derek asked. Isaac looked at him and nodded. "You did good." Isaac smiled and sat up, rubbing his head.

"What do we do with him?" Scott asked, pointing to the Omega. "Cause he's sorta waking up now."

All of us looked at the Omega on the floor as he slowly came around. Derek's eyes turned red as he sat up and looked at us, his eyes widening.

"We could give him to Chris." I spoke up. Derek's red eyes turned to me before a smile spread across his face, showing his fangs. He turned back to the Omega, who flinched when he saw him, and went over; grabbing him by the scruff of the neck and hauling him to his feet.

"You always do come up with the best ideas." He murmured, kissing me quickly before walking out the house and dragging the Omega behind him.

"Did he have to kiss you in front of me?" Scott whined.

"Hush up, it was just a peck." Erica said. "It was cute." Isaac and I looked at each other and rolled our eyes at them, smiling.

/

I was lying on my back in bed when Derek suddenly catapulted himself over to me and buried his face in my neck, inhaling deeply.

"Um, okay then." I said. He let out a groan and continued smelling me. "What are you doing?"

"You smell so good." He groaned, wrapping his arm around my waist and yanking me closer to his hard body. He moaned and slid his hand under my tank top, resting it on my stomach as I felt something hard prod against my thigh.

"Uh, thanks. But why are you getting hard from my smell?" I asked, confused.

"You're ovulating. It enhances your smell and makes you irresistible to your mate."

"Meaning you." He nodded and moved my hair off my neck before running his tongue over my throat. His hand moved further up my body, pulling my shirt with it, until he reached my chest. "Derek, remember Isaac's here." He shook his head.

"He's spending the night at Stiles playing COD." He grunted before pushing my shirt up even more and revealing my bare chest to him. He eyed my breasts hungrily before nearly ripping the tank top off me and placing kisses all over my chest, before focusing on my breasts. "Mmm, you smell like honey and musk." He groaned, moving his mouth down to my stomach; his tongue leaving wet trails down my body.

"You could get me pregnant from doing this." I breathed as his fingers hooked into the waistband of my girl boxers. He pulled a square package from his back pocket and held it up for me to see. "Oh, don't worry then." I said as I realised what it was. "But I have a feeling you prepared for this without me knowing. Not that I mind."

He chuckled and yanked my boxers down my legs before throwing them onto the floor and gazing down at me with red eyes. A growl rumbled through his chest as he pulled his shirt and jeans off before hovering above me with his arms either side of my head. I scowled at him and roughly pulled his boxers down, making him kick them off his ankles.

"Much better." He smirked before ripping the condom wrapper open with his teeth, making me groan. "Fuck, hurry up."

I wrapped my arms around his shoulders as he nudged my legs further apart before quickly thrusting into me; making me dig my nails into his shoulders and back, most likely leaving indents. I noticed his fangs decided to make an appearance just before his face dived into my neck once more. I arched up against him so the whole of his body was touching mine as his mouth attacked my neck, his teeth biting but not breaking skin.

I let my body lie limply on the bed for him to do whatever he pleased as I couldn't keep up with the pace he was doing. I think he was going Alpha on me. I didn't know a smell could drive a werewolf this wild, but then I guess you learn something new every day.

I let out a small yelp as he bit down harder than he had previously and grabbed his muscled arms as I could feel myself getting close. I squeezed my eyes shut and felt him tense as we released at the same time before he collapsed on top of me, both of us breathing heavily. He still had his nose buried in my neck while I tried to squirm out from under him as he was like twice my size and heavier than me. He rolled to the side and pulled me with him so I was right against his chest and my legs were entwined with his.

"Better now you got it out your system?" I laughed lightly. He growled softly and nodded against my shoulder. I let my hands wander up his back and felt him shiver as my touch was light before running them through his damp hair.

He groaned and grasped my hips in his large hands, slowly lifting his face from my neck before his red eyes looked at me.

"You drive me insane." His voice was deep and husky, border lining on a growl as he stared intently down at me.

"Sorry?" I said, shrugging slightly. His head rested next to mine on the same pillow, our foreheads touching, and his warm breath mixed with my own; brushing my face.

He stared at me a little while longer before closing his eyes, his body relaxing and moulding against my own. I followed his actions and soon found myself drifting off to sleep beside my lover.

* * *

**Yes! Her dad's finally gone, and he won't be coming back :P Oh and the wedding's coming up soon, so keep your eyes peeled ;) Review please! :) x**


	12. Chapter 12

Chapter 12:

"I've missed these days." Allison sighed; leaning further into my side as we sat on the couch in our comfy pyjamas, no makeup, hair in messy buns on the top of our heads, ice cream in hand and a random film on the TV.

"Same, we need to have more of them." I said, scooping more ice cream onto the spoon. Allison opened her mouth and I fed it to her before giving myself some.

"You'll be a married woman soon; I'll have to steal you off Derek." She giggled.

"I'll be happy for you to steal me now and then." I smiled, leaning my head on her shoulder. "Sometimes I miss the younger us, we used to do this all the time; we were so close."

"We still are." She wrapped her arms around me. "We've just grown up a little, nothing else has changed." I nodded.

"I love you Alli." I said softly.

"Love you too Steph." She replied quietly. "You don't think they'll be mad we skipped training to pig out on ice cream and watch movies?"

"Nah, we'll flash our boobs and they'll be fine." I remarked. We looked at each other before laughing.

/

I felt a nudge in my ribs and groaned, squinting my eyes open to look at a half asleep Allison cuddled beside me.

"Do you feel eyes on you?" she asked. "Like you're being watched?"

I paused for a second before nodding. Both of us turned our heads to look in front of us and screamed in fright, grabbing hold of one another, as two pairs of glowing eyes stared back at us in the pitch black living room; one pair a golden yellow while the other was red. The light flicked on and we stopped screaming as we saw Scott and Derek in front of us with raised eyebrows.

"I'm too young to have a heart attack, oh my god!" Allison gasped.

"I think I just wet myself." I whined. Derek and Scott burst into hysteric laughter after my comment and stumbled as they tried to keep themselves upright. "You're such a nice fiancée." I grumbled, curling further into Allison's side as she leant her head on mine. We continued to glare at the two werewolves in front of us until they eventually calmed themselves.

"You weren't in training this evening." Derek stated. Allison and I buried our faces in each other's shoulders and I heard the two wolves' huff.

I felt myself being lifted away from Allison and our eyes widened. She launched herself after me and managed to successfully land on me as I wrapped my arms around her. Derek stumbled back a little before regaining his footing and I noticed I was being held in Derek's arms as well as Allison as she had jumped onto me. Derek gave me a look and I pouted back at him, making his hard expression waver until it broke.

"That face." He muttered, glancing up at the ceiling. "Is going to be the death of me." Allison and I giggled as she jumped off me and into Scott's arms.

"But I love you." I smiled cutely up at him, seeing his face completely soften as his eyes met mine.

"You're heart fluttered." Scott remarked.

"Probably." I said.

"No, not yours. Derek's." he corrected, looking at Derek in slight surprise. Derek cleared his throat and looked away, his cheeks turning a light pink, as I smiled. I grabbed his chin and turned his head to face me again, making his eyes flick back down to mine.

"Don't be embarrassed, my heart skips a beat every time I look at you." I whispered, making a smile curl his lips upwards.

"I know." He said quietly. "I can hear it." I felt a light flutter in my chest as his soft voice met my ears while his green eyes connected with mine and he smiled. "There you go." My cheeks grew warm and I hit his shoulder playfully, making him chuckle.

"Why did you wake us up?" Allison complained.

"Yeah, we were having an Allison and Steph night. Just like old times." I added. Scott and Derek looked at us.

"We didn't know where you were, you never showed up to the session. We got worried." Scott replied.

"Well, couldn't you have used your nose and smelt us out? You guys are only downstairs in the basement, it's not that far." I remarked. Both of them looked a little embarrassed and I smirked. "Unless, you panicked and didn't think to use it." Both wolves scowled at us as Allison and I laughed.

"Aww, it's okay Scotty." She cooed, pinching his cheek. I smiled affectionately and stroked Derek's cheeks with my fingers, kissing the tip of his nose.

Derek's P.O.V.

"You can use the spare room; it's too late to head home now." I said to Scott. He nodded and took Allison upstairs to the spare room at the opposite end of the hall to where mine and Steph's was.

I felt Steph's arms hang over my shoulders and looked down at her in my arms to see her head slung back and her eyes closed. I eyed her throat for a minute before shaking her gently. Her eyes opened and flicked up to my face.

"You were eyeing my throat, weren't you?" she stated. "You do that sometimes. Kinda feels like you're gonna bite me."

I leant forward and attached my teeth onto her neck, making her squeal. She whined and pushed my head away after I'd soothed the sting with my tongue.

"Leave that until the wedding night!" Allison yelled from upstairs, laughing. Steph laughed and buried her face in my shoulder, her nose brushing against my neck as I shifted her in my arms slightly.

"Two days." I whispered by her ear as I walked up the stairs and to our room. I felt her smile and her fingers curled around the back of my shoulders. "Two days and I can finally call you my wife."

"Two days and I can call you my husband." Her voice was soft and I looked down at her, seeing her eyes were closed and she had a small smile on her face.

I smiled and gently laid her down on the bed, pulling the thick socks she had on her feet off; knowing she hated sleeping in them before lying beside her. She turned on her side to face me before reaching out and fumbling her hands around to try and find me with her eyes still shut. I chuckled at the small frown creasing her forehead before moving closer and pulling her to me, wiping the frown off and making her smile instead. I kissed her forehead before watching her as she fell asleep.

End Derek's P.O.V.

* * *

**I was kinda missing Allison in this story, so i thought it was time for some Allison and Steph time :D Something happens in the next chapter by the way ;) **


	13. Chapter 13

Chapter 13:

I sat up quickly as someone jumped onto the bed, making me open my eyes to see Allison grinning at me. My eyes widened as I realised what day it was and I immediately fell back down onto the bed, feeling a little giddy. I heard her giggle before she pulled me upright again, slapping my face lightly.

"No getting cold feet." She teased. "You're getting married today!"

"Oh my god." I muttered, tugging on my hair.

"Rise and shine future Mrs Hale!" Erica squealed as she bounded into the room with Lydia behind her. "Only a few more hours now!"

"Why am I nervous?" I whined. "I wasn't yesterday."

"Everyone gets nervous on their wedding day sweetheart, it's normal." My aunt smiled softly, walking into the room with Melissa following her. "I was when I married your uncle Paul."

"Now get up lazy bum! We have to get you ready for your big day with Derek." Lydia scolded, literally dragging me out the bed and into the bathroom. I squealed as I got tangled in my bed sheets and fell to the floor with a thud, dragging the red head with me. "And try not to break yourself or me!"

I grumbled and crawled on my hands and knees towards my en-suite bathroom, hearing Erica giggle as I did so.

"Might want to get off your knees, you may find yourself in that position later." Erica remarked, giggling.

"Erica!" I shrieked, shooting up and eyeing her as she grinned at me. "Don't you know." I winked, going into the bathroom and shutting the door, blocking the laughter.

/

I was sat in front of a large mirror that I didn't know we had while my aunt did my hair into large loose curls, pinning half of them into to a bun and letting the others fall around my shoulders and also clipping my fringe to the side to expose both of my eyes. I glanced down at Allison as she slipped the garter up my leg.

"Well, excuse you." I remarked. She laughed and situated it comfortably on my mid-thigh before standing and straightening her maid of honour dress. All the females were dressed, whereas I was still sitting in my underwear and had makeup to do before I was allowed to put my dress on.

Lydia moved to stand in front of me with a light and dark purple eye shadow pallet in her hands, making me shut my eyes before feeling her applying the colours to my eyelids in a smoky effect.

"Open." I complied with her and she brushed mascara onto my upper and lower lashes on both eyes. "Close again." I shut them and felt her run a thin line of liquid eyeliner just above my top lashes and flicking it out to the side slightly, but not too much.

I opened my eyes again once I felt her hands leave my face. She brushed a light concealer powder over my face before coating my lips with a light pink gloss, making them shiny.

"Is Stiles' dad walking you down the aisle?" Erica asked. I nodded as Lydia smiled at her handiwork before standing up.

"He doesn't have a daughter and I don't have a dad, it worked out." I replied as Melissa helped me into my wedding dress. She zipped the back up and I stepped into my white peep-toed heels before my aunt attached the small tiara onto my head along with the veil. "Are all the wolves wearing contacts?" I asked Erica.

"Yeah, I got mine in now. All the guys have theirs too." She smiled.

"Contacts? Why do you need them?" Melissa asked.

"You can't take photos with their eyes because they reflect the flash back, but the contacts prevent that." I explained. "I'm ready, oh my god." I freaked a little.

"Calm down sweetheart, you'll be fine. Once you see Derek waiting at the end of the aisle, you won't be nervous anymore." My aunt smiled, gathering me, Allison, Lydia and Erica together for a photo. Melissa threw me my bouquet and I caught it before smiling for the photo. "You look beautiful. All of you do." I felt myself start tearing up.

"Don't you dare." Lydia stated, pointing at me. "You'll make me cry, and you'll ruin your makeup."

I laughed lightly and we made our way downstairs to where Mr Stilinski was waiting along with the car that was taking us to the small church.

"Oh my god! I'm getting fucking married!" I exclaimed.

"I think it's just hit her." Melissa laughed.

"Language Stephanie." Alisa scolded as we walked out the house, getting into the long black car.

I fanned my face with my hands as the car began driving to the location where I was going to wed Derek. Allison squealed and hugged me tightly from my right side, making Erica and Lydia join in.

Soon we were pulling up outside the church and I felt the butterflies erupt in my stomach, knowing that Derek was in there.

Derek's P.O.V.

I heard the car pull up and had to force myself not to look out the window to catch a glimpse of Steph. I wrung my hands in front of me and turned my back from the window, making myself not tempted to look.

"Your heart right now is going haywire." Scott remarked, looking at me.

"Really? His brooding expression doesn't look any different." I glared at Stiles and he shrank back a little. "See!"

"Steph looks beautiful." Isaac commented. Boyd literally had to grab me by the shoulders and hold me back from running over and taking a look for myself.

"You'll get to see her soon enough." He laughed, letting me go after pulling me further away from the large window. I groaned and cracked my neck.

"You seriously need to learn patience." Jackson said.

"You can talk." I huffed before the door of the room opened and Stiles' dad appeared.

"They're nearly ready; you need to go out there now though." He told me before going back to Steph's room as he was walking her down the aisle. I looked on after him helplessly and felt a hand on my shoulder.

"You need to calm down dude." Scott whispered to me. "Everything will be fine, you'll be standing there and then she'll be coming towards you. That's probably all you're gonna focus on after that." I nodded and he patted my back before we made our way down to the large hall of the church.

Everyone took their seats except for Scott who was the best man, surprising I know. Steph forced me to ask him, she knew I wanted him as it. Scott's mother and Steph's aunt came in and too their seats, it was only a small gathering of family and close friends.

I took a deep breath and my eyes snapped to the double doors at the back of the hall as I smelt the vanilla and honey of Steph's scent. The music started and the doors slowly opened, revealing my gorgeous mate clad in a white embroided dress complete with the veil over her head. My breath hitched in my throat and I was slightly aware of Scott looking at me with a knowing smile on his face.

The dress complimented her figure perfectly, her dark hair contrasting with the bright whiteness of it and I saw the sparkle of a small tiara on the top of her head holding the long veil in place. She was breathtakingly beautiful.

End Derek's P.O.V.

"Please don't let me trip." I whispered to Mr Stilinski, gripping his arm tightly, as we stood in front of the double doors that would lead me to Derek.

"Never." He smiled giving my hand a quick squeeze before the doors opened and music began to play.

I froze for a second before catching sight of Derek at the end of the aisle, seeing his face break out into a dazzling smile showing his white teeth made me remember to walk alongside Mr Stilinski up the aisle. The nearer I got to him, the more relaxed I found myself becoming. I felt a smile curl my lips upwards and finally stopped beside him, Mr Stilinski giving my hands over to Derek who held them gently in his own.

I looked up and my eyes instantly connected with his green ones as I found him staring down at me. I felt my cheeks become warmer and he smiled down at me as the priest got ready to start.

"Dearly beloved, we are gathered here today to join together this man and this woman in holy matrimony. Therefore if any man can show any just cause why they may not be lawfully joined together, let him speak now, or else forever hold this peace." The priest paused for a few moments before carrying on. "Stephanie and Derek, have you come here freely and without reservation to give yourselves to each other in marriage? Will you honour each other as man and wife for the rest of your lives? And will you both keep only to each other for as long as you both shall live?"

"I do." Derek said, looking directly into my eyes.

"I do." I smiled, looking straight back at him. He smiled.

"You may now exchange vows." The priest instructed.

"I, Derek Hale, take you Stephanie Burchell to be my wedded wife, to have and to hold from this day forward, for better or for worse, for richer or for poorer, in sickness and in health, to love and to cherish, till death do us part." Derek took my left hand and slid the ring onto my third finger.

"I, Stephanie Burchell, take you Derek Hale to be my wedded husband, to have and to hold from this day forward, for better or for worse, for richer or for poorer, in sickness and in health, to love and to cherish, till death do us part." I took Derek's left hand in mine and slid the band onto his finger. The priest smiled at us as I heard some sniffing coming from the pack.

"And it's with great pleasure that I announce you husband and wife." I felt myself tearing up as I smiled and Derek gave my hands a gentle squeeze. "You may kiss your bride."

Derek smiled and lifted the veil from my face before leaning down and pressing a loving kiss to my lips, making cheers sound throughout the small church. He pulled back and brushed his thumb across my cheek, wiping away the stray tear that had fallen and I swear I could see his green eyes were a little watery.

His large hand linked with mine and we made our way back down the aisle with the pack and friends/family grinning at us as we went past, the church bells ringing as all of us gathered outside of it.

Allison grinned before her, Erica and Lydia all threw paper confetti over me and Derek. I laughed and brushed some off the shoulder of Derek's suit, making him look down at me before picking out a few that had gotten stuck in my hair. He leant down and kissed my forehead as I heard my aunt and Melissa cry.

My aunt, Alisa, came running over in her heels and threw herself at Derek in a hug; making me laugh as he wasn't expecting it. Melissa walked over more composed and hugged me before Mr Stilinski did.

"You better look after my baby." Alias said to Derek, dabbing her eyes with a tissue before hugging me close to her. I noticed Lydia clicking away with a camera, taking pictures of everyone and everything.

"I will, you can be sure of that." Derek smiled. I grinned up at him before my aunt grabbed my face, turning me to face her before placing a big kiss on my cheek and Derek chuckled.

"Look at you, my little munchkin, all grown up and married!" She gave me a smile. "You really do look like your mother, exactly like she did the day she married your father. They would be proud."

I blinked back the tears that filled my eyes as she let me go and immediately felt Derek's arms around my waist as he stood behind me. I caught eyes with Scott and actually saw his eyes were wet as he gave me a smile. He bit his bottom lip and I pulled away from Derek, going over and bundling him in my arms; his head resting on my bare shoulder.

"I don't want to let you go, you're basically my sister." He whispered. I tightened my arms around him and kissed his head.

"I'm not going anywhere; I'll always be here for all of you. You're my non-blood related brother." I said softly, making him laugh as he stood up properly again.

Derek followed me over to Scott and his arms reattached around me with his chin on my shoulder. I smiled and placed my hands over his which were on my stomach.

/

I was sat on a chair on the reception we had rented out for the after party when Derek kneeled in front of me.

"You better not be doing what I think you're going to do." I said, looking down at him. He grinned, flashing me his teeth, before ducking his head under my dress and making my cheeks warm in a blush.

I felt his teeth graze against my leg as he travelled up to my thigh and I looked at Allison with wide eyes while everyone was laughing. He grabbed the garter and slowly pulled it down my leg with his teeth, eventually emerging from under my dress with the garter in his mouth. I smiled and covered my face with my hand in embarrassment.

Derek pulled my hand away from my face and winked at me before throwing the garter out into the crowd of boys. A laugh burst from my lips as Isaac stared down at the garter he held in his hand with wide eyes. Derek chuckled and pulled me up from the seat as I picked up my bouquet. Melissa, Alisa, Allison, Erica and Lydia gathered closer and I turned my back to them.

"Please don't bitch fight." I stated, making the guys laugh, before throwing the bouquet to the small crowd behind me.

I quickly turned back round to see that Scott's mum Melissa had caught it. I whistled and made her cheeks turn pink as she held the flowers.

"See, I told you there'd be another chance for a man." My aunt winked at her. I giggled and Derek pulled me to his side, kissing my temple.

"We should have the first dance now!" Erica clapped excitedly. I blushed as Derek and I were herded into the space made for a dance floor.

"I don't dance properly." I whispered to Derek. I saw a smirk tilt his lips upwards slightly.

"I know, I saw you the other week with Allison." He whispered back. My cheeks burned as a blush flooded through them and he chuckled. "It was cute."

I smacked him on the chest before he pulled me closer to him, wrapping his arms around my waist as I looped mine around his shoulders when the music started, the song was Amazed by Lonestar. The lights were dimmed and I laid my head on Derek's chest, hearing his heartbeat.

"You're doing pretty well so far." Derek remarked, leaning his head down so it was closer to mine. I laughed lightly and tilted my head up a little to look at his face.

"Well, my husband's taking the lead; so I would be." A smile touched his lips and he chuckled, pressing his forehead to mine. "I'm surprised you complied with this, you don't usually like being in the spotlight." I whispered.

"Anything for you Mrs Hale." He smiled, pecking my lips. I buried my head back into his chest as I felt the tears well up in my eyes again. Derek moved my head to face him again before running his thumb lightly across my cheekbone, wiping away the tears that I didn't know had fallen. "Don't, you'll make me cry." He chuckled. I laughed and he smiled, moving one of his hands to my lower back and hugging me to him.

I noticed more people join me and Derek on the dance floor, mostly the couples; but I noticed Lydia was dancing with Stiles and grinned. Derek looked at me questioningly and I tilted my head over to them so he could see what I was thinking about. He glanced over at Lydia and Stiles before smiling back at me, nodding his head once.

"Her heartbeat says she likes him." He whispered quietly to me. I bit my bottom lip to repress the squeal that built up and grinned again, making Derek laugh.

/

Derek's P.O.V.

Steph walked back in the room after getting changed out of her wedding gown and my eyes widened as I saw the dress that now fitted her form. The dark grey colour contrasted against her pale skin and it was tight enough to show all of the curves her body had to offer.

"Might want to stop the drooling there Hale." Mr Stilinski remarked. I shut my mouth, realising it as open, and Steph walked over to me with a smile, taking the seat beside mine.

"What you staring at?" she asked, smiling at me. I smiled and wrapped my arm around her bare shoulders, pulling her closer and kissing her.

"My beautiful wife." Her cheeks turned pink and I chuckled. I pulled my suit jacket off and hung it on the back of the chair I was in.

"I was wondering when that was coming off, I had a feeling you'd do it." She giggled. I glanced at her and grinned.

"I'll be untucked as well soon, I can't stand this it's too stuffy. The tie will be gone too." I said.

"I'm surprised you stayed in it this long, but please refrain from stripping in front of everyone. Leave that for later." She winked at me.

I smirked and dived at her with a growl, biting her shoulder and making her squeal in shock. Everyone's heads turned to us and Steph blushed.

"Keep that for behind closed doors sweetie." Alisa winked.

"Yeah, it's not the honeymoon yet!" Jackson called.

"Technically it is, the ceremony's over and it's five in the evening." Steph remarked.

"Whoo! Got Steph!" Allison cheered.

"Stop making me feel dumb!" Jackson complained, making everyone laugh.

"You are dumb." Isaac muttered.

"Isaac." I chuckled, making him look at me. "You're picking up things Steph does." He blushed a little and Steph kissed his head, making him smile.

"Nothing wrong with that." Steph grinned, kissing my cheek.

/

"I see you've untucked yourself like most of the men in here." Steph teased, walking up to me wearing a cream dress that ended just above her knees. "What? It's easier to move in."

"I did warn you I'd find myself untucked." I said, smiling as she rolled her eyes at me.

She grabbed both ends of my undone tie and yanked, making me jerk downwards, before I found her mouth on mine. I wound an arm around her waist and pulled her closer to me.

"You taste like strawberries." I smiled as I pulled my head back a little.

"And you taste like beer. Now get back down here."

I chuckled as she pulled my head back down and I reattached our lips.

"I really wish they wouldn't do that in front of me."

"Shut up Scott. Now come here and kiss me." Allison demanded. Steph and I broke apart as we laughed.

"You ready to go?" I said to Steph, looking down at her. She nodded before Isaac came running over and latched onto her.

"I'll miss you."

"I'll miss you too." She said, hugging him before kissing his head. He nuzzled her hair before releasing her. If it had been anyone else doing that to her I would have the urge to rip them to pieces, but because it's Isaac I let it go. He really is like a small puppy; I can tell he loves Steph like a mother.

I found myself being smothered with hugs and kisses by all the women, mostly Alisa and Melissa, and saw Steph laughing at me as I stood still; not really knowing what to do.

"You look like you have a ten foot pole up your arse dude." Stiles remarked. I turned my head and glared at him. His dad slapped him round the back of the head, making him hiss in pain and I smirked. "And he takes pleasure in seeing me in pain."

"I think we all do." Jackson commented.

"Stop being mean." Steph cooed, hugging Stiles to her and eyeing me and Jackson.

"Yeah bitches!" Stiles exclaimed. Steph smacked him round the head and we laughed as he looked at her open mouthed.

"Shut up Stiles." She smiled, patting his head.

End Derek's P.O.V.

/

Derek and I arrived at our honeymoon destination at around nine at night local time. We'd rented a small villa out in Florida. Derek scooped me up into his arms and gave me a smile as he looked down at me.

"Ready to start married life?" he asked. I laughed and wrapped my arms around his neck as he carried me into the villa.

"Take it away lover boy." I smiled. He grinned and took off into the nearest bedroom which just happened to be the master room before shutting the door with his foot.

I think I was in for a long night by the mischievous grin he gave me.

* * *

**Finally! Who was waiting for this to happen? :D I even broke the 3,500 word mark writing this! **


	14. Chapter 14

Chapter 14:

Derek's P.O.V.

I crouched down beside the side of the bed which Steph was still asleep on from last night, or I think it was this morning, I'm not quite sure. I reached my left hand out and lightly stroked her soft cheek, smiling as I saw the wedding band on my finger. I snapped out of my daze as I felt a small hand wrap around my wrist and saw Steph's blue/green eyes staring at me, still a little hazy from just waking up.

"Morning sweetie." I smiled. Her lips curled upwards and she shut her eyes again as she stretched, her shoulders cracking as she did so. "You okay?"

"Mhm." She hummed, opening her eyes to look at me again. She reached out for me and I moved closer as she leant forward a little, burying her face in my neck and nuzzling me. I curled my arm around her bare back and pulled her closer to me, dropping a kiss on her shoulder. "What time is it?"

"Eleven." I replied.

"Ugh." She moved back and sat up, the sheet tucked under her arms so it covered her front. She rubbed her eyes before looking at me again. A smile tugged at my lips as her hair was sticking out in every direction from last night. "What?" she asked, tilting her head to the side slightly.

"Nothing." I smiled, reaching out and running my fingers through her hair; brushing the tangles out.

"Did you give me sex hair?" she accused, eyeing me before reaching her own hand up and patting her hair down.

"Maybe." I grinned.

She huffed and launched herself at me, tackling me to the floor as she lay on top of me with the sheet still somehow around her. I growled playfully as I wrapped my arms around her, making her giggle as I rubbed my nose against her neck. I felt her hands on my head before she messed up my hair, making it fan out in different directions.

I chuckled and rubbed my nose against hers before pulling my head back to look at her. I saw a smile on her face before she buried her head in my chest, clutching the sides of my shirt in her small hands. I tightened my arms around her back and hugged her to me, burying my nose in her shoulder and inhaling her scent.

"You have a habit of sniffing me." I heard her soft voice.

"You have a habit of cracking your knuckles and twirling your hair when you get bored or nervous." I said back. I heard one of her fingers crack and smiled. "See?"

"Shut up." She muttered, turning her head into my neck. "You're the one still smelling me."

"I can't help it, you smell slightly different." I inhaled deeply. "A little sweeter, it's not a bad thing. Plus you smell a lot like me, which I definitely like." I paused for a moment. "Which reminds me, the first time I met you in the woods; you smelt of me. It was very faint, but it was there." I looked down at her face as she coughed a little.

"That would be because I literally ran into you earlier in the day at the gas station, but didn't let you see my face cause I ran off embarrassed." She met my eyes hesitantly.

"That was you?" I asked, slightly dumbfounded. She cringed and nodded.

"Yeah…" She trailed off and I laughed. "It's not funny! I swear, I never saw you and then you were suddenly right behind me and I slammed into you. Do you know how embarrassing that was? I made a fool out of myself in front of a completely hot stranger."

"You thought I was hot?"

"Is that the only thing you caught?" She arched an eyebrow as she looked at me. "I swear you have selective hearing sometimes."

"What was that sweetie?" I smiled and she tugged on my hair.

"Don't be a smartass." She deadpanned.

End Derek's P.O.V.

I sat up so I was sitting on his stomach and quickly grabbed the sheet before it fell; only just remembering it was there. I adjusted the sheet so it was wrapped around me and covered all the vital parts again before realising Derek was staring at me.

"What?"

"I was hoping you'd forget and let the sheet fall." He admitted. I shifted slightly and felt him tense beneath me, making me smirk.

"What? Like this?" I moved my shoulders a little and the sheet fell, bunching up at my hips. Derek's eyes flashed red and he nodded.

His large hands slid underneath the sheet and ran up my thighs before grasping my hips, pushing me down on him lightly.

"You know, we've been together nearly two years and you've never actually taken me in the shower." I remarked. "And I'm in need of one now so…" I trailed off as he got the indication.

He grabbed me and shot upright, nearly running for the en-suit bathroom. He almost literally tore his clothes off before herding me into the shower cubicle, the warm water hitting us in a waterfall. His eyes turned red as he spun me around, making my arms shoot out to brace myself against the wall so I didn't fall.

"We can fix that." He growled by my ear as he covered my body with his before biting down on the curve where my neck met my shoulder, but not hard enough to break skin.

/

I felt a shadow fall over me and squinted my eyes open against the sun as I looked up to see a shirtless Derek standing over me.

"You could have told me I was hurting you." He said with a sad expression on his face. I tilted my head to the side questioningly before realising he was looking at my hips. I had small bruises where his fingers had gripped my hips the night before.

"It's okay, they don't hurt." I said, pulling my legs closer to my body so he could sit on the end of the sunbed I was on. He sat down and put his hands on my hips, lightly rubbing his thumbs over the bruises he made. He sighed and pressed a kiss to my forehead.

"I didn't know you brought your laptop." He remarked.

"To keep in touch with the pack, see if everything's going okay." I replied.

"I never thought about that, good idea." I smiled and reached my hand up, caressing his jaw. "That's why you're the Alpha female." He smiled.

"But I'm not a werewolf." I frowned.

"You don't have to be, you're mated with me. Therefore you lead the pack by my side." He explained.

"Oh." He chuckled and placed a kiss to my knuckles.

The laptop I brought with us beeped from the small table beside me and I sat up, accepting the Skype call from Isaac. His face came up on the screen and I smiled.

"Steph!" he grinned. I laughed lightly and angled the screen so Derek was in the camera's line too. "Hi Derek!"

"He's like a little puppy, it's so cute." I muttered. Derek chuckled and moved closer to me.

"Hey Isaac, everything okay?" he asked. Isaac nodded.

"It's just me here right now, everyone else is home. It's like ten at night." He replied. "I miss you." He said sadly. My face softened as I looked at his upset face.

"Aww, we miss you too Isaac." I blew him a kiss and made him smile.

"Yeah, I'm not doing that." Derek remarked. Isaac and I laughed.

"Didn't expect you to." He said.

We talked with Isaac for a little while before Derek ordered him to go to bed as I noticed Isaac trying to force his eyes to stay open. I shut the laptop and felt Derek's nose in my hair for the millionth time that day.

"Why do you keep smelling me?" I asked, pushing his head away playfully.

"You smell different." He said, pushing his face closer to me again.

"You said that this morning." I stated. "I get it. Why does it matter?"

"I don't know why you smell different though." He paused for a minute before something quickly flashed across his face.

"What?" I asked. He shook his head.

"Don't worry. I still like how you smell anyway."

"Oh, that's good to know." I rolled my eyes at him, making him smile.

I felt a small flutter in my stomach and absentmindedly rubbed it, not noticing the look Derek was giving me as he watched me do it.

* * *

**Ooh, what do you think the ending was about? ;) Review what you guys think x**


	15. Chapter 15

Chapter 15:

"Isaac!" I sang as Derek and I walked through the front door of our house after we came back from our honeymoon.

I heard a thump from upstairs before Isaac came bounding down and collided into me, latching onto me and burying his head in my shoulder as he hugged me. I giggled and hugged him back before he went behind me and hugged Derek.

I smiled before making my way upstairs to our room. The small suitcase was yanked from my hand and I saw Derek walking behind me with it in his hand.

"I'm not incompetent, I can carry a suitcase." I remarked, arching an eyebrow. He shrugged and nudged my back to keep me moving.

/

"Steph!" Allison yelled, running and nearly knocking me over as she hugged me. "I had nothing to do the past two weeks when you left me!"

"I'm not your only friend." I laughed lightly. "Unless you've turned into a complete loner, but then I could understand that." I teased. She pouted and squished my cheeks between her hands, making herself laugh. "You're a strange one." I muttered, batting her hands away.

"You're lucky I love you." She scowled playfully. I grinned at her.

"Scott, can you sniff me?" He gave me a weird look. "Derek says I smell different, do I?" He leant closer and sniffed a little.

"You smell a little sweeter than the last time I saw you." He replied.

"That's what he said." I frowned slightly. "Do you know why?" Scott shook his head.

"Ask Deaton, he might know."

"Scott, I'm stealing your girl for a couple hours." I stated. Allison cheered and Scott shook his head with a smile.

"Yeah, Steph and Alli time!" she grinned. I laughed and pulled her out the house, seeing Derek and Isaac cutting more wood for the fire.

"Derek, can I borrow the Camaro please?" I asked sweetly. I saw him roll his eyes before pulling the keys from his back pocket and throwing them at me. I let out a squeal as I caught them and saw a smile lift his lips. "Thank you!" I ran over and kissed him before Allison and I jumped into his car. I groaned when the engine roared to life. "This car is sex on wheels." I remarked.

"I agree." Allison added before I started driving towards the animal clinic where I hoped Deaton would be.

/

Deaton met us in the reception as the small bell sounded when Allison opened the door. He smiled when he saw us.

"Stephanie, when did you get back?" he asked, motioning us into the back room.

"Around nine this morning." I replied, both of us following him into the back of the clinic. "Um, I need to ask you something. Scott said you could help, seeing as you know all this werewolf stuff." He chuckled and indicated for me to go on. "Derek and Scott say I smell different."

"In what way?"

"They said my scent is sweeter." I elaborated, making his eyebrows rise. "You know what's wrong with me?" I asked hopefully.

"Well, if they say your scent is sweeter to them; then it's not really a problem as such."

"What do you mean?" Allison asked. Deaton clasped his hands together in front of him as he smiled.

"It usually means that you've conceived." He stated. Allison's jaw dropped and I stared at him with wide eyes.

"Wait! A week ago I felt something; it was like a small flutter, in my stomach." I said slowly as it stated sinking in. Deaton smiled.

"Then that is the most likely cause." He rummaged around in a cupboard and handed me a small box. "However, take this just in case."

"I'm not even gonna ask why you have a pregnancy test in your cupboard." Allison remarked.

"Can I do it here?" I asked. He nodded and I quickly made my way into the bathroom.

I stayed in there for the three minutes like the test instructed, chewing on my bottom lip anxiously. I took a deep breath before snapping my gaze down to the small screen, seeing two pink lines. I choked on air as my eyes bugged.

"Steph? Have you done it yet?" Allison called through the door. I slowly opened the door and she stuck her head in. "Steph?" I shoved the test in her face and she jerked back so she could see it properly, her eyes widening. Both of us screamed and she hugged me tightly.

"I presume it was positive then?" Deaton said, walking over. I nodded and he smiled. "Congratulations."

"I'm gonna be a mum." I breathed. "Oh my god, I have to tell Derek!" Allison grabbed my arm and towed me out the clinic. "Thanks Deaton!" I called back over my shoulder.

"Holy shit!" she squealed as I drove back to the house. "I bugsy godmother!" I laughed as I turned into the woods, nearing home.

I parked in the same place Derek's Camaro was before we left and took some deep breaths to try and calm myself before getting out the car with Allison. She went running into the house screaming as I walked over to Derek who was still outside.

"Do I want to know the reason why she's screaming bloody murder?" he chuckled.

"Uh, yeah, you might." I smiled. He looked down at me questioningly. I chewed my lip nervously and slid the test from my pocket, holding it out to him. "Cause you're gonna be a dad." His eyes widened as he took the test from me, inspecting the small screen. He looked back down at me and a smile spread across his face.

"Really?" I nodded. "You're pregnant?"

"Yeah." I smiled. He laughed and engulfed me in his arms, lifting me off the ground as he kissed me hard on the lips. I started tearing up and he pressed his forehead against mine. "We're gonna be parents."

"I love you so much." He whispered, kissing me again.

"Oh my god, I have to call my aunt!"

"We have to tell the pack!" he grinned. "I can't believe I'm gonna be a dad! You've just made me the happiest man alive right now."

"Glad I could be of assistance." I laughed lightly.

He let me slide down so that my feet touched the ground again before lacing his fingers with mine and nearly running into the house with me being towed beside him. I saw that the whole pack had once again congregated in our living room and Allison squealed as Derek came sliding to a stop in the middle of the room, making me bump into the back of him and everyone's heads turn to us.

"There's going to be another addition to the pack in nine months." Derek smiled. Lydia and Erica's eyes widened and they looked at me as I stepped out from behind my husband. I smiled and both of them shrieked.

"Ah! What the hell?!" Jackson exclaimed. "I think you nearly shattered my eardrum."

"Are you pregnant?" Scott asked, wide eyed as he looked at me. Everyone's heads snapped towards me and I swear I could feel the heat from their stares. I nodded and all hell broke loose.

Everyone tried rushing towards me, but Derek moved and stood in front of me; blocking the oncoming stampede of werewolves and three humans.

"Be gentle with her." He growled. They looked away sheepishly before Derek stepped to the side once he was satisfied they weren't going to go manic. They cuddled me into the middle of a group hug and I smiled as the wave of calm washed over me from the closeness of the pack. I noticed Derek wipe his eye and my heart swelled in my chest.

"Don't you dare, or you'll set me off." I warned, looking at him.

He smiled at me with slightly damp green eyes before all of us curled up on the large fluffy rug on the living room floor in a pack pile. All of us were curled up to each other, I had Derek on one side and Isaac on the other as both of them were always attached to me; while the others positioned themselves around us.

"Warm!" Stiles cheered, making me nudge him with my foot as my eyes were shut.

"Shut up Stiles." Derek and I muttered.

I heard him huff before he stilled and I let myself relax in the middle of the warm pile, leaning my head on Derek's chest as his large hand rested on my stomach. I felt a tiny flutter in my stomach and smiled as I knew it was my little baby.

* * *

**I knew a few of you wanted this to happen, so i put you out of your misery :) Drop a review telling me what you think about having a baby Hale on the way! :D x**


	16. Chapter 16

Chapter 16:

Derek's P.O.V.

I walked past the bathroom and backtracked as I saw Steph in there, her shirt pulled up to just under her chest and gingerly prodding her slightly rounded stomach. I smiled as I leant against the doorway and watched her be completely oblivious to the fact I was there.

I rapped my knuckles against the wooden doorframe and she jumped, turning to look at me; making me chuckle as her expression looked like I caught her red handed. I pushed myself off the doorframe and walked in, placing my hands on her stomach as I looked down at her.

"What are you doing?" I chuckled. She shrugged.

"I was wondering how big it is. And realising that in a few more months I'm gonna be massive." She remarked. I smiled and leant down so my forehead was pressed against hers.

"You're going to be the most beautiful pregnant woman." She rolled her eyes and I felt her arms go around my neck.

"Suck up." She commented. I chuckled and pressed a kiss to her lips as I gently rubbed her slightly swollen stomach. "Now hurry up and get ready, we have to go see my aunt and Craig."

I smiled and dropped down onto my knees as I held her hips. I leant forward and kissed her stomach softly, feeling her fingers in my hair as I placed numerous light kisses across the small bump.

"I can't wait to do this when you're bigger." I rested my forehead on her stomach as I hugged her hips. She laughed lightly and I looked up at her, seeing her smile.

"Up mister, or we're going to be late."

I smiled and stood up as she pulled her shirt down to cover her stomach again. I pulled her in for a kiss before lacing her hand with mine and walking out the house with her.

End Derek's P.O.V

/

"My baby!" my aunt squealed as she flung open the front door. I laughed as she literally dragged me and Derek inside her house, shutting the door behind us. "Craig! Look who's here!"

"You're probably going to burst Derek's eardrums if you keep screeching like that." Craig chuckled.

"Nah, she's good. I'm used to it with this one." I scowled playfully at Derek as he jabbed his thumb at me.

"Well, excuse me for being excited." I remarked. Derek smiled and kissed the side of my head.

"Have you put on weight?" my aunt asked me. My jaw dropped and Derek and Craig choked back their laughter.

"Why is everyone insulting me today? And I was about to tell you some news, but I'm not sure if I should now." I crossed my arms over my chest.

"Aww, sweetie I'm sorry. I'm not saying you're fat, you still look healthy. Now what were you going to tell me?"

"I'm gaining a little weight because I'm pregnant." I stated. Craig's eyes bugged and my aunt let out a high pitched shriek, making Derek wince slightly.

"Oh my god! Honey are you serious?" I nodded and she ran over, squishing me to her in a hug. "I'm so happy for you! And come here you, you're not getting away." She yanked Derek to her and hugged him just as tightly as she did to me. "Oh my god, I'm going to be a great aunt!"

"I was thinking more like grandmother." Derek smiled, winking at me and making me smile.

"Yeah, you've basically been like a mother to me and I think Derek can agree that you've sort of stepped up to that role." I said as Derek nodded. My aunt's blue eyes filled with tears as she hugged us both again. "You got nothing to say Craig?" I teased.

"Congratulations." He smiled. "But I can admit, I wasn't expecting that." He chuckled.

"How far along are you?" my aunt asked.

"About two and a half months." I replied. "So I still got a while to go."

"Oh, you're going to love it!" she squeaked. "Especially when you feel it move for the first time. It's feels strange, but in a good way."

"The only thing I'm dreading is the birth." I cringed slightly and Derek slipped his arm around my waist.

"It feels like you're squeezing a watermelon out." My aunt remarked, making Derek and Craig laugh at the look on my face. "But it's worth it in the end." She smiled.

"Do you know how big a watermelon is?!" I complained as Derek was still laughing. He pulled me closer and tucked me into his side.

"As a matter of fact I do, but I'll be there with you. So you're not going to be alone." He said as he leant down to my level slightly. "Plus, you won't be able to crush my hand." He teased. I smacked him across the stomach, making him chuckle.

"Have you told Melissa and John?" my aunt asked. I shook my head.

"We were going there after we told you." I replied.

"We told you first as you're actual family now." Derek smiled. My aunt forced a kiss on his cheek and I giggled before she did the same to me, but I relented easier than Derek.

"I expect to be kept updated. If not, I will personally come round and check you myself." She waved her finger at me and I tried to bite it. "Would you stop doing that, you're not a child anymore."

"You used to do that to me." Derek remarked as he squished my cheeks together with one of his large hands. I managed to latch my teeth onto one of his fingers and bit down as he tried to tug it back. "And you still do."

"What is it with people squishing my cheeks?" I commented after I'd released his finger. "First Allison now you."

"When did she squish you?" I snorted slightly as I held back a laugh and Derek rolled his eyes at me with a small smile gracing his lips.

"She's done it many times." I grinned, making him shake his head as he chuckled. He pulled me closer to him and kissed the top of my head.

/

I marched into the station with my Derek just behind me as I had my fingers linked with his and heard him chuckle. I noticed a couple of the women officers eyeing up Derek and glared at them, making them sneer at me.

"Lower the anger there tiger." Derek chuckled, leaning his head down to my level.

"It's not my fault. People need to stop eye raping my husband." I emphasised the last word and their eyes widened before they quickly looked away. He glanced over and chuckled.

"You know I only have eyes for you." He said quietly, kissing me softly before leading me into the back of the station after he rubbed my stomach.

"You're always doing that." He looked at me questioningly. "Rubbing my tummy." He smiled as he looked down at me.

"I'll be doing it a lot more in a couple more months."

"Why?" I laughed lightly as he was doing it again.

"You're having my baby. It's in there right now and I can't actually believe it." He hugged me as we came to a stop in front of Mr Stilinski's office. I placed my hand over his which was resting on my stomach in almost a protective manner before knocking on the wooden door.

"Yeah?" Mr Stilinski's voice called from inside. I pushed the door open and I shuffled in as Derek was attached to the back of me. "Hey Steph, Derek, what can I do for you?" he smiled. I noticed Stiles in the room as well.

"Stiles, what have you done now?" I asked, making him look at me in mock offence.

"What makes you think that I've done anything?"

"Well, seeing the way Mr Stilinski's face turned almost relieved when we walked in has something to do with it." I remarked. "Were you tracing the calls again?" He looked guilty and I rolled my eyes at him.

"Maybe, but what are you guys doing here?" Stiles said.

"What do you think?" Derek remarked. Stiles glanced down at my stomach and then to his dad before realisation dawned on his face. "There you go; you have a brain, use it."

"Exactly what I say to him, I know he's smarter than he makes out to be."

"You two are so rude to him." I commented. "Don't worry, I still love you bro." I blew him a kiss and Stiles grinned. "Anyway, we wanted to tell you something." I looked back to Stiles' dad.

"And what would that be?" he asked.

"Steph's pregnant." I heard Derek say from behind me. Mr Stilinski's eyes widened and he finally drug his eyes down to my stomach, seeing the way Derek was holding me.

"Well, uh, wow." He stammered. "I wasn't expecting that, but congratulations." I couldn't help but laugh a little at the look on his face.

"Thanks John." I smiled. He nodded before receiving a call on his monitor. I looked pointedly at Stiles as he leant forward eagerly. He noticed me and sat back sheepishly, clearing his throat slightly.

"We should go, we still have Melissa to go." Derek said by my ear. I nodded and waved at John and Stiles. Stiles waved back with a grin as John smiled at us.

Just as we got into the main entrance Derek turned me to face him and leant down, kissing me passionately. I grabbed his arms in shock before he pulled away, a smirk planted across his face. His arm wound around my waist as he led me out of the station, the women from earlier staring at us with wide eyes.

"You, are worse than me sometimes." I remarked as we made it back to his car. He flashed me a dazzling smile before both of us got in.

"Yeah, it's always you; I have to even it out sometimes." He said, revving the car and making me release a moan. His head snapped to look at me.

"My god, I love this car!" I groaned, making him laugh. "Dude, you don't even know; it's not funny. It's sex on wheels."

"You've reverted to calling me 'dude'?" Derek arched an eyebrow. "You married me, what happened to husband?"

"I love your car, husband." I emphasised the last word with an eye roll.

"Much better." He chuckled.

"Twat." I muttered.

"And there goes your favourite word to call me!" he cheered, making me laugh as he threw a grin over at me.

"Don't, you're gonna make me have to pee. Pregnant women pee a lot, catch up on your reading Der!" I giggled. The smile on his face was almost comical as he drove out the parking lot and towards the hospital where Melissa was on her shift.

/

"Melissa!" I called, seeing her at the end of the hall as she walked to the reception area.

"Don't run." Derek caught me round the waist as I was about to hurry after her. "It's not good for the baby. Now who hasn't done their reading?" I looked back and up at him.

"Don't be a smartass." I stuck my tongue out at him. He chuckled and kissed my forehead before letting me go so I could walk over to the desk.

"Hey Steph, Derek, how's everything going?" Melissa smiled once she saw me standing in front of her.

"Good, I was just wondering if you knew where I could book an ultrasound." I grinned at her as her eyes widened when she looked up at me from the computer in front of her.

"And, what would you be needing that for?" she asked, arching an eyebrow.

"Because I happen to pregnant with a certain grumpy man's baby." I smiled.

"I am not grumpy!" Derek defended, coming up behind me.

"You can be sometimes, especially with Stiles and sometimes Scott."

"But they don't listen, especially Stiles. It's like it goes straight through him." He complained.

"See, he's worse than me; and I'm the pregnant one." I whispered to Melissa, making her laugh as we knew Derek would have heard. Before Derek could say anything though, she was round the desk and hugging me.

"Congratulations, I told you that there would be other chances." She said, kissing my cheek. "You're both still young."

"Trust me, there will be more." Derek smirked, making me slap him across the stomach.

"Easy for you to say, you're not the one that has to pop them out." I grumbled.

"You'll be fine, trust me I've gone through it; so have many other women. When did you want that scan? I can fit you in somewhere in my shift if you like?" she said, clicking something on the computer. Derek's arms wound around my waist as his hands lay on my stomach and his chin was on my right shoulder. "Or I could do now?" she smiled.

"Now would be good, we here anyway." Derek said from behind me.

"Now it is then." Melissa smiled.

* * *

**This is just everyone reacting to the news, it's a filler. Anyway, in the next chapter Steph will be further along; so she'll be bigger and we'll be nearer to having a baby Hale :) Review please xx**


	17. Chapter 17

Chapter 17:

"My back's starting to hurt." I whined, stretching it slightly.

"That's cause you're preggers!" Erica grinned, patting my large stomach lightly. "Plus what are you, six months now?" I nodded. "There you go then."

"What do you think it is?" Isaac asked quietly from his position on my right side as Erica was on my left.

"What do you think?" I turned it back round on him with a smile. He grinned and glanced down at the large bump which was now my stomach before looking back at me.

"A boy." He replied, making me smile.

"Nah, I think it's a girl. Who will then be completely spoilt by all of us." Erica remarked.

"Most likely by Lydia." I added, making both werewolves laugh as Erica dragged us into a baby store. "I think it's a boy, I just have a feeling." I smiled, placing my hand on my stomach as it kicked.

"Is it kicking?!" Erica exclaimed. I nodded and she quickly placed both of her hands on the bump, her eyes lighting up as she felt it move. "Ah! Isaac feel it!" she squealed. Isaac bumped one of her hands off and replaced it with his own, smiling as he felt the gentle kick.

"Okay, we're getting looks now. Remove the hands." I laughed lightly, swatting both their hands away and making them pout. "You can do it later." I rolled my eyes when they cheered.

"Oh my god, is it really gonna be that small?" Erica asked, holding up a tiny baby grow with 'Daddy's Little Monster' on it. I nodded and she let out a long squeal.

"I think she's more excited than you." Isaac chuckled.

"Trust me; she is not as excited as Derek. Oh my god, I can literally feel him buzzing every time he sees my stomach." I remarked. Isaac and I laughed as Erica kept finding little clothes and shoes and talking to herself about them.

/

"You ready to find out what sex your baby is?" Melissa asked as she turned the scanner on. I nodded and my grip on Derek's hand tightened, making him smile. I squeaked slightly as I saw my stomach move as the baby was shifting a little and Melissa laughed. "This one likes to move I presume."

"Yeah, can't keep still like its dad." I remarked, making Derek chuckle. Melissa smiled and started scanning my stomach, stopping once she found the baby.

"Well, it looks like you're having a little boy." She smiled, pointing to the screen. I felt Derek's fingers tighten around my own and looked up at him to see him rubbing his eyes with his free hand. I nudged him in the thigh and he glanced down at me with watery green eyes, making me smile. "Got any names yet?" Melissa asked, looking between us.

"Dylan." Derek replied immediately. I looked up at him and he smiled, winking at me and making me smile.

"I sense an inside joke there." Melissa commented.

"The first time John came to my house it was like six months after we started dating and when Derek was still a wanted suspect, so I disguised Derek as my boyfriend Dylan." Derek smiled down at me and tucked my fringe behind my ear to get it out my eyes. Melissa smiled and wiped the gel off of my stomach so I could pull Derek's shirt back down. I've turned to wearing my husband's shirts as mine don't fit anymore. Derek helped me sit up and Melissa handed me a copy of the scan.

"I think you have a clear view of what the sex is on that one." Melissa giggled as I looked down at the photo, seeing she was right. I laughed a little and saw Derek roll his eyes.

"God, it's just a…" I arched an eyebrow and looked over at my husband as he abruptly stopped himself.

"Just a what, Derek?" I asked. His face betrayed him by looking mildly embarrassed and Melissa and I erupted into laughter. He grumbled to himself and I grabbed my stomach as I laughed. "Don't! You're gonna make me wet myself!" I squealed, trying to reel my laughter back in.

"Sorry Steph." Melissa smiled, eventually easing up on her laughter.

"Are you done yet?" Derek scowled, crossing his arms over his chest.

"I am so not gonna let you forget that." I giggled. "You couldn't even say penis." Melissa laughed again as Derek's large hand shot out and covered my mouth, his cheeks a light pink. "It's not like I haven't seen one, calm your tits." I mumbled through his hand. "He hasn't got anything you don't have; I see no reason for you to be embarrassed, he's your son after all."

"Shut up." He muttered, finally removing his hand after I licked it numerous times and wiped it on his jeans.

"You're such a child sometimes." I sighed, sliding off the bed and standing; being dwarfed by my husband's height and stature as he moved to beside me and wrapped an arm around my waist. He pulled me closer to his side and rested a large hand on my equally large stomach.

"Well, everything's going good so far." Melissa smiled. "I'll see you a couple months and then hopefully at the birth if you're on time for your due date. Not many babies are nowadays, so keep an eye out." She advised. I nodded and she kissed my cheek before we left the small room, making our way out the hospital.

I jumped as Chris appeared beside me and Derek growled. Allison's father raised his hands as a peace offering and Derek scowled as he looked at him.

"You should know by now, I don't want to hurt you or your pack Derek." Chris said quietly. "I need you to get out of here as soon as you can. Gerard's coming for his appointment and he's heard about you Steph, about the baby. That's why he's matched his appointments to yours." Derek stiffened beside me and I saw a large black car enter the hospital parking lot. "You need to go now before he sees you."

I flashed Chris a grateful look and he nodded before Derek hid me with his body, ushering me towards his car with his hand on my lower back. I felt the baby kick and pressed my hand on where he'd hit me, making Derek look down at me in concern.

"He just kicked, don't worry." I whispered. We got in the Camaro and Derek drove around the back way of the hospital so that the hunters wouldn't see the car before heading home.

"You're going to have to change your appointments." He said, glancing at me as I was staring down at the picture of the scan with a hand on my tummy. "What are you doing?"

"I know, I'll call Melissa when we get home." I replied quietly, tucking the photo back into the envelope. "Looking at Dylan."

"You want to name him Dylan?" I nodded, making him smile. "Good, I was hoping you would. Although I like Tyler too."

"We can name the next one that." A smile slowly curled his lips upwards.

"So, you're saying that you want more children with me?" he remarked.

"Maybe, but I know I want a girl; either Hailey or Lillian." I said softly, watching as his large hands slid around the steering wheel as he turned a corner.

"When all this is over and it's safe, we'll start a real family. We won't have to hide, and we'll be left alone. I promise."

"I'd like that." I whispered, looking out the window with a small smile as the trees blurred past.

/

"Allison, you have to keep still or this is going to go everywhere!" I laughed, holding the girl still by her head. She'd asked me to help her dye her hair black again as her brown roots were coming through. She whined so I sprayed water in her face, making her jump.

"Steph!" she shrieked, wiping her eyes.

"Keep still then girly." I giggled, washing the dye out her hair as she sat in the bath tub.

"You abuse me so much." She said before spitting water out her mouth.

"Keep your mouth shut and it won't go in there silly." I laughed. "I only do it because you do it to me, and I'm the pregnant one. You called me a beach ball this morning." I pouted, wringing her hair out before handing her a towel.

"I didn't mean it, I still love you." She blew me a kiss as she dried her hair off roughly before stepping out the bath and pulling her jeans and shirt back on again. "I love baby too."

"You mean Dylan." I smiled as her head snapped up to look at me.

"You're having a boy?" she asked, wide eyed.

"Yep." I replied, popping the 'p'. She let out a loud screech and Scott came bursting into the bathroom with Derek straight behind him.

"It's a boy!" Allison grinned, jumping onto Scott. "I would have done that to you, but you're pregnant and Derek would have kicked my arse." She remarked, making me laugh.

"Most likely." I remarked, making Derek frown playfully at me. "And I get to rub it in Erica's face as she was set on it being a girl." I grinned.

"I'm thinking he's gonna look like Derek." Allison commented, looking between us. "But maybe have your type of nature." She added, motioning to me.

"Maybe, I hope he gets Derek's eyes though." I grabbed my husband's face and looked at his eyes. "Cause they are gorgeous!" They laughed and I pressed a kiss to the tip of Derek's nose, releasing his head.

* * *

**Haha, gotta love those Steph and Allison moments :P And i really dislike Gerard, imma have to get rid of him soon :) Review what you guys think, plus i'm open to suggestions on how to get rid of Gerard :) x**


	18. Chapter 18

Chapter 18:

"You look like you're gonna pop anytime now." Allison remarked, tying my shoes for me as I couldn't bend down with the size of my bump.

"It feels like it." I replied. "Thanks Alli." She smiled as she stood back up.

"No problem my pregnant friend. And you only have like a couple more weeks to go; you're nine months now right?" I nodded. "I can't wait to see him, he's gonna be so cute. Especially with hot parents like you and Derek." I laughed a little and grabbed her hand as she held it out for me.

"If he takes after his father, I'm going to have to beat all the girls off him. Then again, he could have some of his father's other traits."

"Like lycanthropy!" Stiles exclaimed, appearing out of nowhere and making us jump.

"Don't make a nine month pregnant woman frightened, it can start the labour!" Allison scolded, slapping him round the back of the head.

"Sorry, where are you going anyway?" he asked, rubbing the back of his head where she'd hit him. I felt a twinge in my stomach and rubbed the spot where it hurt. I felt a sharp kick before my jeans became damp, making my eyes widen.

"Final scan before the birth." Allison replied.

"Make that the actual birth, my waters just broke." Stiles and Allison's heads snapped to look at me and I winced as the pain started kicking in.

"Are you serious?!" she exclaimed. I nodded, holding my stomach. "Shit, Stiles get Derek!"

"Oh my god!" I started freaking and Allison held me upright by the tops of my arms as Stiles ran off in the direction I last saw Derek go in.

"Breathe Steph, it's gonna be fine." Isaac came scampering over and stood beside me. "Hold onto Isaac, you can't hurt him as badly." I latched onto Isaac's arms as he held me steady, a stream of curses spewing out my mouth. "Potty mouth." Allison smiled, trying to distract me. I gave her a weak smile before groaning in pain.

I cried out and Isaac held me up as my legs nearly gave out on me while I dug my fingers into his shoulders, clenching my jaw in pain. The door slammed open and I felt someone come up behind me, supporting me by holding my waist. I tilted my head up and saw Derek behind me with panic strewn across his face.

"Why are you just standing there? Get her to the frigging hospital!" Allison exclaimed. "I'm gonna call Scott's mum." I saw her pull her phone out before Derek scooped me up into his arms and ran to his car.

"This fucking hurts." I groaned, hitting my head back against the headrest as he started speeding to the hospital.

"Hold on sweetie, I can get there in five minutes." Derek said as I bent forward slightly, grabbing my stomach as another wave of pain washed over me.

"I don't even want to know how fast you're driving right now." I muttered, making him chuckle.

"Well, I don't really want the birth of my first born to be in a car."

"Derek, this could be hours. He might not come for a while." I replied, wincing as I looked over at my husband.

Derek's P.O.V.

"Fuck." I muttered as I saw a squad car behind me. I quickly pulled over and rolled the window down as I waited impatiently for an officer to come over.

"Derek?" I looked up and saw Mr Stilinski. "What are you doing driving seventy in a forty zone?" A scream came from the seat beside mine and I cringed.

"Steph's in labour." I replied. His eyes widened and he moved back away from my car.

"Go then, I'll let you off."

"Do you think you could get some of the pack? They're still at the house." I asked and he nodded.

"Yeah, now go!"

"Fuck, Derek!" I pulled back onto the road and quickly glanced over at my soon not to be pregnant wife. "This is worse than getting stabbed!"

"I highly doubt that." I felt a slight sting on my side and realised she'd hit me.

"Fucking drive!"

"Okay, okay!"

/

I'd managed to get to the hospital in less than ten minutes and Steph was immediately whisked away by Melissa and some other female nurses to get changed and set up into a delivery room. I cracked my fingers as I paced the hall which was just outside the door before seeing the rest of the pack as well as Alisa and Craig come running down the hall towards me.

"How is she?" Alisa asked, pulling my hands apart to stop me cracking my knuckles.

"I think they're giving her pain meds." I replied, running a hand through my hair.

"I have never seen you this stressed." Boyd remarked.

"All men are when their first born is about to come." Alisa brushed my shoulders as she sent me a comforting smile. A nurse came out the room and over to us.

"She's only three centimetres at the moment, it could take a few hours for her to fully dilate. Then again, it could take less; babies are unpredictable but we're monitoring her contractions closely. You can all go in now." She smiled before walking off down the hall.

I walked in with the pack following behind me and saw Steph propped up on a bed, her stomach definitely more prominent. I sat in the chair beside the bed and her small hand laced with mine as she smiled.

"You know you could be here for hours yet. One of my friends went through labour for about ten hours." Alisa said, moving Steph's hair away from her eyes.

"Please don't remind me." She groaned, making the pack laugh.

"What did they give you? Because you don't look in pain." Lydia remarked.

"She's had an epidural, plus she has some gas and air to breathe on a little later if she needs it." Melissa replied, exposing Steph's stomach so she could wrap an elastic band around it that had a pad on the front. "Stiles put it down." She said firmly.

I looked over and saw him slowly putting the air mask back where he found it and rolled my eyes. I noticed Steph had a needle and tube in her left hand which was attached to a drip. Her nose scrunched up and Melissa glanced over at her.

"You having one now?" Steph nodded. "You'll feel it, but it won't hurt; so you'll be fine for now." She smiled. Steph turned her head to the side I was on and gave me a small smile. I linked my fingers between hers and lightly placed my hand on her swollen stomach, feeling our baby moving around inside her.

"We'll be outside." Craig announced, everyone following him out and the door shut quietly behind them.

"Can you heart his heartbeat?" I nodded.

"It's strong, he's healthy." I smiled, stroking her cheek softly.

"Do you think he's like you?" she asked. "A werewolf?"

"There's a chance he can get it from me, but he could also be human from you. " I replied. "I'm leaning more on the werewolf side, I can feel it in him." A smile tugged her lips upwards and her grip on my hand tightened slightly.

"I can't wait, I want to see and hold him." She said quietly. I smiled and leant forward, pressing a kiss to her forehead.

"He'll be here soon enough."

End Derek's P.O.V.

* * *

**Haha, i'm so evil for making you wait another chapter for the arrival of baby Hale :P How many of you think that mini Hale will take after Derek gene wise? You guys think he'll be born a werewolf? x**


	19. Chapter 19

Chapter 19:

So far I'd spent around five hours in labour, now making it approximately six in the evening, and most of it wasn't painful thanks to the drugs currently running through me. I yawned and turned onto my side after a nurse had checked me.

"You're nearly eight, only a little bit to go now. Hopefully it will speed up towards the end, I know how exhausting being in labour is." She smiled before walking back out.

I shut my eyes as I felt Derek's fingers running through my hair, relaxing me. I was holding two of his fingers in my hand while my other was tucked under my head as I grew more tired.

"I'd take a nap now while you can sweetie, you're going to need your strength later." I heard Melissa say. I nodded, letting her know I heard her, and let myself drift off.

/

I'd woken up around ten minutes ago to a massive amount of pressure in my abdomen, making me panic slightly. Derek was quick to soothe me and the nurse said it was normal to feel that when the birth was near.

"You ready honey? You're fully dilated." A nurse said to me. My eyes widened and I felt the panic creep back up my throat.

"Hey, look at me." Derek said softly, turning my head to face him. "You'll be fine, you're gonna do amazing." He smiled a little. "If you make it quick you can hold him."

"Twat." I laughed a little, making him smile at me.

"You ready sweetie?" Melissa asked. I shook my head and she laughed lightly. "You'll be fine, Derek's with you and the others are just outside; I think you're covered." I grabbed Derek's hand in a tight grip and braced myself for the instructions I would hopefully be given, because I had no clue what to do.

I spent the next hour pushing and I was near ready to give up when the pressure in my stomach suddenly went, making me gasp, and crying filled the room. My eyes widened and my hand came up to cover my mouth, stopping the sob that was coming up my throat.

"Happy Birthday baby boy!" Melissa smiled, placing him on my chest and wiping him down with the towel. I looked down at him as he cried and saw he was pink in colour and had a little black hair on his head. Tears filled my eyes and I looked over at Derek, seeing him already crying silently. "We're just going to clean him up a little for you and do all the normal checks."

I nodded and he was lifted off the towel on my chest. Derek's arms wrapped around me and I cried into his shoulder.

"You did it." He smiled, wiping my cheeks with his thumbs as he looked at me; his green eyes watery. "I told you, you could."

"Did you see him?" I whispered, feeling more tears spill onto my cheeks. He smiled and nodded, pressing a kiss on my forehead.

"Here we go." I heard Melissa call, turning my head to see her carrying a small bundle in a light blue blanket. "Dad, want to hold him?" she smiled, stopping beside Derek. His eyes widened and a look of panic flashed across his face. "You'll be fine; all you have to do is keep his head supported. Look, curl your arm around him; that's it, and hold him close to you to keep him warm." Melissa let go of him and he looked tiny against Derek. "There you go, it's not hard is it?"

Derek shook his head as he looked down at our baby, carefully untucking his face from the blanket so it was visible. I noticed Melissa had her camera and was taking pictures; I'd have to remember to ask her to give me some copies later. Derek sunk down into the chair beside the bed I was in so he was at my level and my heart twisted at how beautiful our little boy was. I reached out and lightly stroked his cheek, making him stir in his sleep and I smiled as I saw his black hair peeking out from under the small blue hat on his head.

"Hey, I just have a couple questions for you in order to fill in the birth certificate." A nurse said quietly, smiling as she saw us. I nodded and moved Derek's hair off his forehead before replacing my hands in my lap; I was still a little sore from the birth. "Have you got a name for the baby?"

"Dylan Lee Hale." I smiled, making Derek look up at me and grab hold of one of my hands with his free one with a smile.

"And the name of the father?"

"Derek Hale." Derek replied, standing up slightly and moving Dylan into my arms. I held him close to my chest and smiled as he snuggled closer to me.

"And the mother?"

"Stephanie Hale." Derek answered as I couldn't speak through the lump in my throat. The nurse looked up from her clipboard and to me.

"I know, it's emotional." She smiled softly. "Especially with a first born." I nodded and blinked back the tears that were forming again, looking down at how small Dylan was. "For being a couple weeks early, he's doing pretty well. He's a healthy bouncing baby boy. We'll be back later to check up on mother and baby." She said before slipping from the room.

"He has your nose." Derek remarked.

"He looks like you." I said quietly, watching as Dylan was trying to open his eyes. "And he has your eyes, although they're a little darker green." I smiled, seeing the light emerald green of our son's eyes as finally managed to open them.

He cooed softly and his little arm pulled free of the blanket, his hand reaching up a little. Derek stroked his hand with one of his fingers and Dylan grabbed it with his tiny fist, making him chuckle. Derek turned his head and kissed me softly as our son lay in my arms, making me smile.

Allison's P.O.V.

I was bouncing on the balls of my feet excitedly after Scott said he could hear a baby crying and started chewing on my nail, making Scott pull it away from my mouth. Scott's mum came out with a smile on her face and all of us leant forward expectantly.

"It's a healthy baby boy." She announced.

I squealed and soon found myself in the between Erica, Lydia and Alisa as they ran for a group hug. I happily squeezed them back and I sniffed a little to keep my tears at bay.

"Do you know when we can see them?" Isaac asked as Alisa had moved to hug him tightly; making him latch onto her.

"I'd give them an hour to spend some time together first, it can be a little overwhelming at the arrival of a baby." Melissa replied, ruffling Scott's hair before kissing his cheek.

"Do you know what they called him?" Jackson asked.

"They still called him Dylan, didn't they?" I questioned, looking at Melissa. She smiled and nodded.

"Dylan Lee Hale."

"I bet he's cute, oh my god, he's gonna be fricking adorable!" Erica squeaked, latching onto Boyd's side. Melissa laughed lightly.

"He is cute, looks very much like Derek." She smiled. "Do any of you know why she was a couple weeks early to deliver? She was fine the last time we saw her."

"Stiles scared her." I stated, making the accused boy blush and duck his head down.

"It was an accident, they didn't hear me run up to them." He protested.

"It's not your fault son, she was ready to pop anyway." Mr Stilinski smiled, ruffling his son's short hair.

"Well, she did want him to come soon; she couldn't wait any longer. She wanted to get rid of the back pain and sore boobs." Lydia remarked. Melissa and Alisa laughed.

"Yeah, sore boobs are a bitch." Melissa smiled, making Scott cringe.

"Mum, I did not need to know that."

"Hush up, every woman gets it; not just me." She chuckled.

End Allison's P.O.V.

/

I'd moved over a little while ago so Derek could lie on the bed with me while Dylan lay on his chest asleep. Derek had one arm wrapped around my shoulders and his other hand was resting lightly on Dylan's back to keep him in place. I felt him place a kiss on my head.

"I love you." He said softly, making me tilt my head up to look at him with a smile.

"Love you too." He leant down and kissed me before lifting Dylan up as he starting waking up. I sat up a little so I was back against the pillows and leant over, rewrapping the blanket around him so that he would stay warm.

A knock sounded from the door before Allison's head peered around it, smiling. She bit her lip when she saw the small bundle between us and Derek indicated they could come in. She shot in and was beside me in an instant before the rest of the pack could even get through the door.

"Can I hold him?" she asked with a hopeful look on her face. Derek picked Dylan up and Allison held her arms out as he gave him to her. She held him close to her and looked down at him, smiling. I smiled and sat back as Dylan was passed around the whole of the pack because everyone wanted to hold him.

"How much does he weigh?" my aunt asked as it was her turn holding him.

"Six pound twelve ounces." I replied, smiling as Dylan stretched again.

"He keeps wiggling!" Erica squeaked, as she took him from Alisa.

"Trust me I know, I carried him for nine months. It felt so wired." I remarked.

"And now you're gonna be skinny again!" Lydia grinned.

"Eventually." I stated, making them laugh.

/

"So, I managed to pull some strings and let Derek stay with you for tonight. If everything goes okay tonight, then you may be able to go home tomorrow in the early afternoon." Melissa smiled, setting up a small heated hospital crib for Dylan.

"Thanks Melissa." I smiled as I stroked Dylan's nose softly, sending him to sleep.

"Look at you, already have the mother's touch." She said. "Not many new mums can get their baby to sleep on the first night of them being born; they usually cry and get fidgety. You two are doing great." She smiled.

"Thank you." I said quietly, looking down at Dylan and watching as he snuggled further into the blanket he was swaddled in.

"You know what to do when you put him down for the night?" she asked, indicating to the crib. I nodded and shifted him in my arms slightly.

"Yeah, place him in the middle between the rolled up blankets so he doesn't bump into the sides of the cot." Derek replied, making Melissa raise her eyebrows.

"Someone's been reading up." She remarked, making him smile.

"I know, I saw him with a baby book the other week. I couldn't stop laughing when I found him." I giggled, hearing Derek huff from beside me.

"I didn't want to be clueless, this way I can help you when you need to rest." He defended, kissing my head.

"Aw, now if only all men were like you." Melissa sighed. "That would be great."

"It wasn't your fault." I said softly. "It was his; Scott's dad was like mine when he changed. Scott's a great guy, it's just a shame he walked out before he had a chance to see him become it."

"You're right. He has missed out, and if he comes back; I'll give him something to come here for." She nodded to make her point and I laughed lightly.

"Wouldn't want to get in the way of you then. Woman on a mission." I smiled, making her laugh a little.

"Night Steph, night Derek. If you need any help, just call okay?" We nodded and Melissa slipped out the room, shutting the door quietly behind her. I gently handed Dylan over to Derek and he looked down at me as he took hold of his son.

"Why don't you put him down for the night daddy? It's getting late." I smiled at the grin that appeared on his face and watched as he slid off the bed and walked over to the small cot after wheeling it closer to us.

"He's already asleep." Derek whispered, gently placing Dylan down in the cot and moving the blankets closer to him. "Do you think that's okay?" he asked, motioning to what he'd done.

"It's perfect." I smiled. Derek smiled and got back in the hospital bed with me, tucking me into his side.

"You feel okay? You don't hurt?" I shook my head and shifted so I could put my head on his broad chest.

"I'm still a little drugged up, so I'm good." I heard him chuckle as he dropped a kiss on the top of my head. "I really want to get this thing out my hand though." I shook my hand that had the drip going in it still.

"You'll get it out tomorrow; they said you still need fluids for now to keep you hydrated."

"I know." I sighed.

"Just go to sleep." He chuckled. "You need it for what you've done today."

"God, I feel like I could sleep for a week." I mumbled, shutting my eyes as I relaxed against my husband. I felt his warm arm wrap around me and slowly drifted off as his warmth seeped into me.

* * *

**BABY HALE HAS ARRIVED! :D Who likes the name? What did you guys think? Please drop a quick review, i like to hear your thoughts x**


	20. Chapter 20

Chapter 20:

Derek's P.O.V.

I felt my head drop down onto something soft and opened my eyes, finding the hospital bed was empty and making panic rise in me before I saw Steph over by Dylan's cot with him in her arms as she pressed her nose to his; cooing at him and making him happy. My panic receded and I smiled as I watched them, sitting upright. She kissed his head, which I saw had a fair amount of black hair, before pulling him close to her chest. I stood up and walked up behind her, wrapping my arms around her waist and looking down at Dylan; noticing that he actually did look a lot like me.

"Okay, maybe he does look like me." I remarked, smiling as Dylan looked up at me when he heard my voice.

"And you only just see that?" Steph laughed lightly, turning her head to look at me. I shrugged and pressed a kiss to her lips.

"What were you doing?" I asked, reaching my hand round and sticking my finger out so he could grab hold of it.

"I woke up to go to the bathroom and saw he was awake. He was getting fussy so I was playing with him to make him happy." She replied as Dylan let out a yawn, making me chuckle.

"He's gummy."

"Obviously Derek, they aren't born with teeth. That would be weird." Steph commented. I laughed before the door of the room opened.

"Hey, how did last night go?" Melissa asked, smiling as she slipped into the room. "You never called, so I presume everything was good."

"Yeah, he went down quietly and didn't wake up until like twenty minutes ago." Steph replied.

"He needs changing." I remarked just before he started to cry. Steph turned around and placed him in my arms, smiling.

"Off you go daddy." Both women laughed at the look that was probably on my face. "You can do it, you watched me last night." Steph assured.

I cringed and carefully laid my son on the mat before starting to change him. I coughed a couple of times and Melissa laughed a little.

"Don't worry, you'll get used to the smell." She smiled.

"You don't have enhanced senses." I muttered, doing up the clean diaper.

"Not bad for the first time." Steph smiled, kissing my cheek. "My uncle was nearly sick every time he had to change a dirty one." She giggled. I tried to rewrap Dylan in the blanket, but ended up giving up and handing him to Steph.

"Look how small he is." She held him up with her hands supporting his upper body, making his little legs dangle. I lightly stroked the soft hair on his small head before placing my hand behind it to support his head so it didn't loll back as Melissa took a photo.

"I admit, he is precious." She smiled, lightly poking his nose and making him let out a small noise. I smiled and placed a light kiss on his head before Steph laid him back down, swaddling him in the blanket again.

"You're gonna have to teach me to do that." I remarked, making a smile appear on her face. She nodded and leant her head on my arm as she unwrapped him again. She did it slower and I watched as she showed me how to wrap him properly.

"You want to feed him?" she asked, looking up at me as she held Dylan close to her chest. I smiled and nodded, carefully taking him into my arms as she held him out to me. I sat down on the edge of the hospital bed and Steph perched beside me, her presence comforting my slight panic.

"Just don't shove it too far into his mouth and you'll be fine." Melissa smiled, holding a small bottle half full of milk out to me. I took it from her and gingerly pushed it into his mouth before he latched onto it himself. "There you go, now you basically just hold it for him."

Dylan looked up at me as he was drinking and my eyes connected with his, making me feel the wolf inside him connect with me in pack form as well as family. His eyes flashed electric blue for a second before they were back to his normal green colour and he closed his eyes as he continued drinking the milk.

"He definitely takes after his father." Melissa remarked. I lifted my head up and saw Steph smiling as her arm looped through mine and Melissa was looking down at Dylan.

"I don't mind, he's perfect to me anyway." Steph said quietly, looking down and moving the blanket away from Dylan's mouth to avoid spilling milk on it as he dribbled a little.

"Why were his eyes blue? Scott's and the others are all yellow." Melissa asked.

"They were bitten; Dylan was born one so his eyes are blue." Steph replied before looking at me. I nodded, letting her know she was right and she smiled.

"You're better than the pack at this stuff." I chuckled. "You remember more than they do."

"When he starts dribbling it back out, it usually means he's had enough or needs a break." Melissa commented as she indicated to Dylan, making me slowly pull the bottle out his mouth. I used my thumb to lightly wipe the milk off his chin and his mouth started moving again. "Nope, he's not finished yet." Melissa laughed a little. "Got a hungry one here." I replaced the bottle back in his mouth and he immediately started sucking again, making me smile.

"You're doing good." Steph said, leaning her head on my shoulder. I glanced down at her and saw she was smiling, making pride well up in my chest.

A minute later his mouth stopped moving and I retracted the bottle, making sure he was completely done before letting Melissa take the bottle from me.

"Now, you need to burp him. Know how to do that?" she asked. I nodded and carefully maneuvered Dylan so he was leaning against my shoulder before lightly patting him on the back. "He's good this one." She said to Steph, making me chuckle as Steph smiled and nodded.

I continued rubbing his back until he released the wind he'd collected during feeding and held him out in front of me so I could look at him. His eyes were half closed and I moved my fingers to the back of his head to support it as he started falling asleep so it wouldn't drop back.

"Well, it looks like you two know more or less what you're doing. So, I think you can go home." Melissa smiled. "And we can take that out your hand and call one of the pack to bring the car seat for Dylan."

"Please take this out first." Steph said, thrusting her hand which had the drip in it towards Melissa, making her laugh.

End Derek's P.O.V.

/

"Everything okay back there?" Derek asked as he glanced back in the mirror to look at me.

"Yeah, he's asleep." I smiled, tucking the blanket further around Dylan to keep him warm in the car seat as I sat beside him. "I can't believe he's out, it's strange not feeling him move."

"You were used to it." Derek remarked, turning off the main road to head into the woods and our house.

"Yeah." I replied quietly, lightly stroking my son's cheek as he began to stir; making him settle and fall back asleep. The car went over a bump, making Dylan jerk awake and start crying. "Derek, you just scared him." I scolded, leaning over the car seat to see Dylan properly.

"Sorry, I forgot the bump was there." He apologised, pulling up just outside our house. I repeatedly stroked Dylan's small button nose and cooed to him before he started calming down to small hiccups instead of full on crying.

"It's okay baby, daddy just had a silly moment." I smiled, seeing his green eyes look up at me widely innocent. He stopped sniffling and just kept looking at me as I unbuckled the car seat while Derek got out and slid the front seat down so I could get out. Derek reached in a pulled the car seat out and hung it off his arm as he shut the door.

"He okay?" he asked, looking down at Dylan who had his eyes open and was looking up at the sky. I nodded and Derek laced the fingers of his free hand with mine before walking up the porch and into the house.

Isaac came scampering down the hall as we just shut the front door and crouched down to where Derek had placed the car seat on the hall floor. Isaac reached his finger out towards Dylan and he grabbed it in his tiny fist, making Isaac smile and I ruffled his hair as he seemed entranced by the small baby tightly wrapped in the blanket. Derek slipped his arm around my waist and I leant my head on his arm as I watched Isaac with a smile while he gently played with Dylan.

* * *

**N'aww :) That's all i gotta say. Please leave reviews for the next update and feel free to give me suggestions on how to get rid of Gerard x**


	21. Chapter 21

Chapter 21:

Derek was back at the house looking after Dylan with Isaac's help as I was running through the woods, trying to lose the baby weight I'd gained from being pregnant. So far it was working, in a few weeks I'd lost twelve pound; another ten and I'd be back to my original weight again.

I slowed as I heard someone following behind me, coming to a stop and pretending to adjust my wristband before spinning round and kicking my leg out. My foot connected with a hunter's face and he reeled backwards, crumpling onto the forest floor unconscious. I strained my ears and managed to hear a couple more lurking between the trees.

I regulated my breathing and watched as the two other hunters had their backs to me. I crept up behind one of them and pressed my thumbs hard against the pressure points in his temples, making him drop down and the other to quickly face me. I kicked him in the wrist before he could reach his gun, making him cry out in pain.

"You know, you guys really aren't as discrete as you think you are." I remarked, kneeing him in the groin as he tried to grab me.

"You only gave birth four weeks ago, you're still meant to be weak." He wheezed, bending slightly as he clutched himself. My face hardened and I grabbed a fistful of his hair, yanking his head back so he could look at me.

"Stay away from my baby." I warned before punching him in the face, releasing his hair before jogging back in the direction of my house once I made sure all three were unconscious.

Derek's P.O.V.

I was walking around the living room with Dylan resting on my shoulder, bouncing him slightly to make him stop crying. I went into the kitchen and saw Isaac struggling to make up a bottle.

"Here." I said, handing Dylan to him before doing it myself.

"It's harder than it looks." He defended. I smiled softly as I tested the temperature of the milk on my wrist.

"I know." I replied, taking Dylan back before feeding him the bottle of warm milk. He stopped crying almost instantly and I had to pull the bottle back a little. "Not so fast." I muttered before replacing it back in his mouth. Isaac and I were making our way back to the living room when the front door opened, revealing Steph.

"How was running?" Isaac asked as she kicked off her trainers.

"Good, knocked out three hunters on the way back." Dylan coughed slightly and I wiped the milk away that he'd spat back out before gently feeding him again. "He's drinking it too fast." She said, standing in front of me and looking down at him.

"I know, he won't slow down." I replied, shifting my arm that was under him to support him better. "Are you okay?" I asked, looking down at her.

"Yeah, they didn't have a chance to touch me." She smiled. "Although, I didn't think my leg could get that high; I kicked one of them in the head." I chuckled as a small frown creased her forehead. "Slow down mister." She scolded, grabbing my wrist and pulling the bottle from Dylan's mouth. Dylan's face scrunched up and he whined, getting ready to cry. "Hey, you can have it back if you don't drink it so fast; you'll make yourself choke." He looked at her with wide green eyes and she nodded for me to continue feeding him.

"How did you do that?" I asked in shock as he was drinking the milk slower than he had been before. Steph smiled and tapped the side of her nose.

"Mother's intuition." She grinned cheekily. I rolled my eyes and nudged her in the leg with my foot, making her stick her tongue out at me.

/

"What are you thinking about?" I asked as I noticed Steph staring off into space as she was slouched down on the couch beside me while Dylan had been put to bed an hour ago. I poked her in the thigh when she didn't respond, making her jump away and look at me; her heart rate blipping slightly.

"You scared me." She sighed, running a hand through her long hair.

"You were out of it." I stated. "I asked you what you were thinking about."

"Ways of disposing some old fucker that wants to get a hold of our baby." She muttered, rubbing her eyes before stretching her legs out in front of her, tucking them close to her chest after.

"Gerard wants Dylan?" I frowned, looking at her as she nodded.

"He wants you to give him the bite; he's trying to get bargaining chips to force you to do it." She sighed. "You should know that by now from what happened last time."

My frown deepened as I remembered him kidnapping Steph and the condition we found her in before we got her back. I felt her small hand slip under mine and her fingers laced between mine, making me grip it securely.

"He won't get him." I stated.

"Trust me, I know. He can stick it if he thinks he's even gonna touch him."

"Never get in the way of a mother's rage." I muttered, looking at her as she shoved my shoulder lightly.

"I heard that asswipe." She smiled, turning slightly so her legs draped over my lap. I smiled and pushed her head away, making her laugh. "Twat, you're gonna get it later." She nudged me in the ribs with her foot.

I grabbed her foot and tickled it, making her jerk away and slam a hand over her mouth to stop the yell from waking up Dylan. She tried to kick me away, but I managed to get between her legs so she couldn't reach me as I tickled her. She whined and squirmed as she looked for a way out, making me chuckle. She curled up into a small ball under me so I couldn't reach her ticklish spots.

"You're a dick." She muttered, peeking through her fringe at me. I pouted and laid down so my face was beside hers. "You could have made me wake Dylan up." She pouted, untucking her face from under her arms.

"You still love me anyway."

"I do." She smiled, leaning forward and kissing me quickly. "Very much so."

"Love you too." I smiled, pecking her lips. I paused and listened for a few seconds. "Dylan makes noises in his sleep. He got that from you, you sometimes talk in your sleep."

"I do not!" She blushed and I smiled, cupping her cheeks in my hands and looking at her.

"You do, but I love you for it." I smiled, rubbing my nose against hers. "Come on, you're tired." I pulled her off the couch and onto her feet as I stood up.

"I can't be bothered to move." She whined, leaning against me as I slid my arm around her waist, I rolled my eyes before lifting her into my arms and carrying her as I walked upstairs. Dylan started crying and Steph squirmed free of my arms, walking into the nursery with me following behind her. "What's up baby?" she cooed, leaning over the edge of the crib.

"He dropped his dummy." I said, picking it up off the floor and wiping it off before leaning down and sticking it back in his mouth; making him settle back down. Steph lightly wiped the tears off his cheeks with her fingers and I listened to his heartbeat as he fell back asleep. "He's good now."

She nodded and I gently pulled her from the room, leaving the door cracked open slightly.

"I can't believe it's been a month already." She sighed, collapsing front first onto the bed. "Next thing you know he'll be sixteen."

"We've got a while yet." I chuckled, lying beside her and watching as she curled up to my chest.

"You could bite Gerard, and then let his own hunters stick him." She mumbled, stopping my hand that was rubbing her back.

"You can be really sadistic sometimes." I remarked, continuing my actions.

"I think you mean tactful." I felt her smile against my chest and chuckled.

"Sometimes you go a little too far. Now go to sleep." I kissed her head as her arm curled around my side.

"You may be older, but that doesn't mean you can boss me." She muttered.

"I'm Alpha." She tilted her head back to look at me.

"I never listened to you when you were a Beta; Alpha makes no difference to me. You're still my same old Derek."

"And that's what gives me near heart attacks, the possibility of you getting hurt when you don't listen to me." I said, tucking her head back under my chin.

"You'll live; you're a werewolf for Christ's sake."

I chuckled and squeezed her gently before listening to her fall asleep.

End Derek's P.O.V.

* * *

**Who loves daddy Derek? :) I'm liking this series so far and was thinking of making it into a trilogy right at the end, just so you guys get a small insider of what it would be like further down the line with Derek's pack and family. What do you guys think? x**


	22. Chapter 22

Chapter 22:

"I swear you got married like a month ago." Erica remarked, making me laugh.

"Nope, it's been a year." I smiled. "Dylan being three months is proof." Dylan smiled at me as I gave him an Eskimo kiss. Erica started laughing as he tried to bite my nose, but he still had no teeth yet, and I shook him lightly. "Ah! He's trying to eat me!" I grinned, making him smile with his mouth open as I bounced him above my head.

"He's so damn cute." She squeaked, tickling his small feet and making him twitch; causing both of us to laugh.

"He looks like his daddy, don't you?" I smiled as his green eyes looked down at me and blew him a kiss. "Don't dribble on mummy!" I wiped the drool off his chin before it could fall on me and held him up against my chest again. Dylan started making small noises and I smiled.

"Has he talked yet?" Erica asked. I shook my head.

"He just makes small noises, although he gets close now and then." I replied, stroking his fluffy black hair.

"Mama." My head snapped down to Dylan as I looked at him with wide eyes.

"Did he just say 'mama'?" I asked, looking back up at Erica. She grinned and nodded.

"I think he did." She smiled, making me squeal.

"Say it again baby boy." I held him up so he was eye level with me. He waved his arms a little before repeating the word, it was a little muddled; but he still said it. "Derek!" I yelled, running outside with Dylan in my arms and Erica following behind me.

"What?" Derek asked, looking over as I stopped in front of him with a grin on my face.

"He just said mama." I said excitedly, bouncing in place slightly. Derek bent down a little so he was level with our son's face and let Dylan grab hold of his finger.

"Did you get mummy excited?" he smiled, playing with Dylan's small hand.

"Mama." Dylan grabbed my shirt in his fist and Derek's face brightened.

"That's my boy." He kissed Dylan's head before our son grabbed a fistful of his hair, yanking on it. Dylan started cooing as he pulled on the hair he'd managed to grab and I laughed as Derek tried to carefully pry his little fingers off.

"He likes grabbing things now." I smiled as Derek managed to free his head and stood up properly again.

"I can see that." He remarked, smiling as Dylan bounced in my arms a little. Derek took Dylan in his arms and his head rested against his father's shoulder as Derek's large hand rubbed his back softly. Dylan made a small noise before his eyes shut and I saw him relax against Derek, indicating that he was sleepy. "I think someone's tired." Derek smiled, looking down at Dylan.

Soon Dylan was asleep as he leant against Derek's chest and he handed our son back to me as the rest of the pack arrived for a training session. Lydia came tottering over in her heels and dropped a kiss on Dylan's head before Allison did the same; minus the four inch heels.

"How can you wear those walking in the woods?" I asked, looking down at Lydia's choice of shoes.

"It hasn't rained in a while, so it's fine." She defended, placing her hands on her hips. "Plus they go with my outfit." She grinned, showing her white teeth. I rolled my eyes at her and shifted a sleeping Dylan in my arms slightly. Derek stiffened and red began leaking into his green eyes.

"Get back in the house." He growled, herding me back in with his large body. An arrow whizzed past Jackson's head, only just missing him. "Now!"

Derek's large hand pushed against my lower back as I ran with Dylan shielded against my chest. Allison, Stiles, Lydia and I were grouped in the basement while Scott and Boyd were pushed in after us.

"Protect them, don't let them get my wife or son." Derek ordered before taking off outside to re-join with the rest of the pack. I shushed Dylan as he started complaining.

"Hey, look at mummy." I said softly, making his eyes connect with mine. "It's okay Dylan, everything's okay." I bounced him a little and he started squishing my cheek with his small hand. "Good boy." I murmured, kissing his palm as it pressed against my lips. Boyd released a growl and hid me behind his large stature.

"Allison, I didn't expect this of you." I heard Gerard drawl. "My own granddaughter going against her family and coinciding with a group of werewolves."

"They've done nothing wrong, you're going against the code." Allison stated as Scott moved closer to her.

"I don't care about the code, they all need to die." Gerard said angrily. "Now you can redeem yourself by telling me where the Alpha's son is."

"No." I had to cover Dylan's face with my hand as his nose twitched, flinching as he released a small sneeze. Scott moved to beside Boyd in front of me.

"I could always just shoot you out the way, and these bullets are wolfsbane." He remarked. "Stephanie, I know you're there it's no use hiding."

Stiles shuffled so he was behind Boyd and I gave him Dylan before stepping out to stand beside Scott. I noticed Lydia slowly shuffling barefoot to go behind Gerard, her shoes in each hand.

"Where's the baby?" he stated, pointing the gun at me; making Scott and Boyd tense and release low warning growls.

"You're not getting him." I replied, standing my ground.

"I think it'd be best if you cooperated here, I am the one with the gun after all."

"You're not the one with the four inch heels though." I smiled just before Lydia smacked him round the back of the head with her shoe, making him drop the gun as he stumbled forward. Boyd and Scott lunged forward and grabbed him, throwing him in the cage and locking the door.

The basement door opened and another hunter came stumbling through, looking slightly ruffled. I recognised him once I got a look at his face.

"Hey, you're the one I kicked in the head a few months back." I commented, making him look at me. He raised his hands and backed away from us, bumping straight into Jackson who had come down behind him. Allison opened the cage and Jackson shoved the hunter into it to join Gerard before she locked it once more.

"I think that's the last one, the others ran." Jackson remarked, wiping his hands on his jeans. I made grabby hands towards Stiles who still had my baby and he hurried over, depositing Dylan back into my arms.

"Thank you Stiles." I kissed his cheek and he smiled at me. Dylan latched onto me and soon fell asleep in my chest.

"That kid will sleep through anything." Scott stated, looking at Dylan in slight disbelief. I pouted at him and swayed slightly to rock my baby, keeping him calm and relaxed. "Just saying." He raised his hands in surrender.

The door opened again and this time Derek walked through, flanked by the remainder of the pack. I saw the tension leave his shoulders as he looked over at me and Dylan before a scowl appeared on his face when he moved his gaze towards the two hunters in the cage; more specifically Gerard.

"Let me put this simply, I am not going to give you the bite." Derek stated. "If I knew that it would kill you, then I would. Leave my family and pack alone." He growled, standing right in front of the bars.

"You will, sooner rather than later." Gerard smirked. "If you know what's good for your little boy over there, as well as your pretty little wife. If you're not careful, one might simply disappear one day." Derek growled and cracked his neck as he controlled his shift, making Gerard's smirk widen.

"The next time you come here, you won't be so lucky." Derek turned away from the hunters and looked pointedly at Allison. "Call Chris to pick it up." He jerked his thumb over his shoulder towards Gerard. "And make sure he doesn't let him out of his sight, the consequences won't be good."

I watched as my husband stalked back up the stairs that led into the house and sighed softly before following him; knowing that holding Dylan never failed to calm him down. I saw him sitting on the couch with his head in his hands, his elbows resting on his knees. I plopped down next to him and nudged my head against his, making him look at me. I carefully deposited a sleeping Dylan into his arms and Derek smiled softly as he watched the sleeping baby on his lap.

* * *

**Aww, Dylan's learning to talk :') Damn Gerard, i dislike him; he reminds me of Kate and i really hated her -_- I love Lydia in this one, using her expensive shoes to try and knock him out :P I like the ending, just a special dad-son moment :) Review please x**


	23. Chapter 23

Chapter 23:

I walked upstairs to check on Dylan as he'd been really quiet since I put him down half an hour ago and went into the nursery, seeing the large windows were open. Panic rose up my throat and I ran over to his cot, seeing my baby was missing. I couldn't help the scream that burst from me and heard Allison tripping up the stairs.

"Steph?! What happened?" she asked, skidding to a stop beside me and looking down to where Dylan should have been.

"They have him!" I cried, grabbing the edge of the cot to keep myself upright. "Why didn't I hear them? I'm such a bad mother!"

"No! You're not Steph, you're the best mother and it's not your fault. We'll get him back, I promise." She hugged me close to her as I cried and continued trying to comfort me as best she could.

/

Derek's P.O.V.

I kicked the door down and strode into the room, trying to control the shift that so badly wanted to come out; seeing the bastard that had taken my baby boy from my house. I was seriously pissed, not only had he trespassed onto my territory and broken into my house; he'd stolen one of the only things that is precious to me.

"So glad you could make it." He smiled, making a growl crawl up my throat as I saw him holding Dylan.

"Put, him down." I stated, clenching my fists. Gerard smirked and placed Dylan down onto a table, making my annoyance flare. "Not somewhere he can roll off dumbass." I growled.

"He's staying there until you give me what I want."

"You do realise it can kill you, you could die anyway even if I gave you it." I remarked. His face hardened as he glared at me.

"It won't kill me, now give me it or the werewolf baby gets his first taste of wolfsbane." My blood boiled as he aimed a gun at my son who was blissfully unaware what was going on around him.

"I'll do it, just put the gun down." I sighed. Before I could move Scott came flying out of nowhere and tackled him to the floor as Erica grabbed Dylan and ran to the back of the room we were in.

"I told you to come alone!" Gerard yelled, picking himself up off the floor. I lunged at him as he went for Scott and he stuck his arm in front of my face, making my fangs sink into his arm. I jerked back and away from him, pulling Scott back with me, and he smiled triumphantly. "Finally!"

"Uh, dude, you're not meant to bleed black stuff." Stiles remarked. I snapped my gaze over to him, wondering when the hell he got here along with Steph who was wielding a gun.

"Your body's rejecting the bite." I stated, watching as the bite mark in his arm oozed black blood.

"No! It's working." He denied.

"He really knows nothing of this stuff does he?" Stiles muttered. Gerard noticed Steph holding the gun towards him.

"It's no good using that now, I'll just heal."

"Tough luck it's your gun then isn't it?" she smirked. "And as I recall, you loaded this with wolfsbane." His eyes widened as a shot rang out and he stumbled back from the bullet entering his chest.

"You'll regret this!" he yelled, trying to stop himself bleeding. Steph shrugged.

"Not really, you're the one that aimed this at my son. You're the one in regret right now." Gerard dropped to the floor, writhing in pain and the gun slipped from Steph's hands as her eyes widened. She looked at me with shock written across her face and I knew she just realised what she'd just done. I hurried over to her and pulled her out the room with the others right behind me.

"It's okay." I whispered to her, pressing a quick kiss to her temple before Erica handed Dylan to let me to know he was safe. I held him close to my chest as we ran out the warehouse and noticed Chris was motioning us over to a couple black jeeps. I hesitated slightly and Steph tugged on my shirt to keep me moving towards them.

"He's helping, he's not like the others Derek." She said, looking up at me pleadingly. "If you don't trust him, trust me."

I nodded and allowed her to pull me over to one of the cars, getting in and making sure Dylan was alright as I cradled him in my lap. He fisted his small hand in my shirt and I smiled a little; relieved we'd gotten him back.

End Derek's P.O.V.

/

"Do you think he's dead yet?" Isaac asked, making me nearly drop the laundry in shock as he asked it out the blue. I steadied the pile in my arms and he followed me as I went upstairs.

"Honestly, I don't know." I replied, dropping his washing on the bottom of his bed so he could put it away later. "I hope he is, I know that sounds mean and I know it's wrong to wish someone was dead. But with all the shit he's put us through, especially taking Dylan from his crib, I honestly don't care how he died; I just want him to. Chris said he'd text me when the wolfsbane had finished him off, I'm just waiting for that."

Isaac trailed in behind me as I went into Dylan's nursery and started putting his small clothes away while he veered off to look at him in the cot. I smiled as I heard Dylan make small noises; he must have been awake and seen Isaac leaning over him. I heard him gag and looked over at him, seeing him pinching his nose shut.

"He need changing?" I laughed lightly as Isaac nodded his head vigorously. "Budge out the way then." I went over and picked Dylan up just as he began fussing and layed him on the changing mat.

I laughed as I noticed Isaac holding his breath as I changed my son's dirty diaper and quickly put him into a new one once I'd cleaned him up. Isaac let out a breath of relief when I'd finished and I shook my head with a small smile.

"You're worse than Derek." I remarked, holding Dylan up against my chest. He grabbed my hair that I'd put into a ponytail and started sucking on it. "Nuh uh." I said, pulling it out his mouth.

Isaac nearly fell into the cot as he reached in to grab something and I saw him come scurrying over with Dylan's dummy in his hand before he stuck it in my son's mouth. I felt my phone vibrate and shifted Dylan so I could hold him with one arm while I pulled my phone out of my pocket with the other.

"He's dead." I stated, reading the screen before shoving it back in my pocket and holding my son properly again. Isaac nodded and I saw he relaxed a little more.

"Maybe now we don't have to worry about any other threats. Chris wants to help us, so maybe he can stop other hunters coming here."

"I hope so." I said quietly, descending the stairs towards the basement where Derek was with Scott. Both men looked at me and Isaac as we walked through the door into the room. Derek shifted his gaze so it was solely on me and I nodded. "He just texted me." I told him softly.

His shoulders slumped and his face seemed relieved as he walked over, wrapping his arms around me; being careful not to squish Dylan. Dylan started blowing raspberries and I laughed a little, making Derek pull back so he could look down at him.

"What's he doing?" Scott asked, coming over to look at the baby in my arms.

"I taught him to do that!" Isaac grinned, raising his hand.

"You taught my son how to blow raspberries?" Derek arched an eyebrow as he looked at the younger Beta. Isaac shrugged innocently.

"Life lesson." He remarked. "Every kid needs to know how to blow raspberries."

Derek chuckled and shook his head before dropping a kiss onto Dylan's head as he continued his new found talent.

* * *

**He took Dylan! :o I had to kill him, i just had too; that went too far. I'm glad he's gone now, i dislike him greatly. Anyway, i had to add a little cuteness at the end, i love Isaac :) Review please x**


	24. Chapter 24

Chapter 24:

I leant against the doorway of the living room and watched with a smile as Dylan practised walking with his dad. Derek steadied him now and then, but let him toddle around the living room to his little heart's content. I can't believe it was a year ago today that he was born, the time flew by. We were waiting for the pack to show up so we could celebrate it together.

"Dad-dy." Dylan laughed, the word breaking in the middle slightly. Derek smiled and scooped him up into his arms, blowing raspberries on Dylan's tummy. I giggled as Dylan erupted into his cute baby laughter and squirmed around in his dad's arms.

"Derek." I laughed lightly, pushing myself off the doorframe and walking into the room.

"What?" he smiled, looking over at me as he tried to keep his hold on a wriggling toddler.

"Mama!" Dylan squealed, reaching his arms out and making grabby hands at me. I smiled and literally had to catch him as he launched himself free of Derek.

"Calm down." I poked his small nose and he twitched, making me laugh. "That's what you do."

"What?" Derek asked. I poked my husband on the nose, making him twitch slightly. Derek pulled his head away and rubbed his nose before the front door opened.

Erica came running in with a large grin, followed by the other girls and lastly the guys. My aunt shoved her left hand in my face and I jerked back a little to see what she was trying to show me. My eyes widened as I saw the diamond ring on her finger before I flicked my gaze up to her face. I shifted Dylan onto my hip and hugged my aunt with my free arm.

"I'm happy for you." I smiled, kissing her cheek.

"Anyway, let's focus on this special little boy today." She smiled, gently squishing Dylan's cheeks and making him laugh.

/

"I think he literally has a new closet there." Mr Stilinski remarked, indicating to the large pile of new clothes with his head.

"Told you he'd be spoilt." Lydia grinned. I smiled, watching Dylan roll around and on the large teddy Isaac had bought him before crawling towards the small rocking horse Allison and Scott had given him.

"Uh uh, you can walk now." Derek lifted Dylan onto his feet and he continued towards the horse toddling on his little legs. "That's better." He smiled.

I caught Dylan's hand and steadied him as he nearly stumbled, making him reach the toy before lifting him onto it. Everyone in the room watched him as he found the toy horse highly amusing. Derek and I reached out and grabbed him at the same time, stopping him from falling backwards. We sat him upright again and Derek kept his hand on his back to make sure he didn't fall off.

"He's adventurous this one." Melissa laughed lightly.

"Tell me about it, the other day I had to stop him from climbing into the washing machine." I remarked, running my fingers through my son's short black hair.

"I guess he gets his weirdness from his mother then." Allison grinned.

"I'm not weird! I'm gifted in the arts of clumsiness and uniqueness." I protested with a smile, making the pack laugh.

"If you say so honey." My aunt smiled, patting my foot that I'd used to kick Allison in the shin with.

"I resent that statement!" I squealed as Allison jumped off the couch and landed on me.

"Alright, alright, stop." Derek chuckled as Allison had launched a tickle attack on me, making my leg shoot out and kick her in the side. She whined at me and rubbed her ribs before I launched myself at her, hugging her tightly.

"Mama!" I felt a small weight on my back and turned my head to see my son leaning on me, his eyes shut as his head rested on the back of my shoulder.

"Aww, he's so precious." Lydia cooed, stroking Dylan's head and making him grab her hand; playing with her fingers.

/

Dylan waved his arms around in the bath, making water splash on me as I tried to hold him still, and he laughed. I managed to get him sat down and gently rinsed the water over him as he busied himself playing with the bubbles. He coughed as he shoved them in his face and I patted his back softly.

"Keep still then fidget butt." I giggled, gently scrubbing baby shampoo into his hair. He made a face as some of the shampoo went in his mouth and I laughed as I brushed it off his tongue that he stuck out his mouth. "Silly boy."

I rinsed his hair out and was just washing him down when Derek sneaked in, successfully scaring me. I jumped and accidentally splashed water into Dylan's face, making him whine. I quickly wiped the water out his eyes and glared at Derek, making him raise his hands defensively.

"Sorry." He said, kissing my temple before holding out a towel for me to put Dylan into. I lifted the one year old out the tub and deposited him into Derek's arms, wrapping the warm towel around him before he began drying him off.

I wrung out the front of my shirt and cleaned up the mess Dylan had made with the water before going into our room, seeing Derek trying to dress Dylan; but having a little trouble as he wouldn't keep still.

"He's been fidgety today." I said, walking up beside him and helping stick Dylan's arms through the shirt.

"Maybe he's just tired, it was a long day." Derek suggested just before Dylan let out a yawn.

"There's your answer." I smiled, stroking my son's cheek before Derek picked him up and we made our way into the light blue nursery to put him down for the night.

Derek's arm slipped around my waist as we walked back into our room once Dylan fell asleep and I leant into his side while I tried to cover up a yawn; making him chuckle as he caught me.

"I think someone else is tired as well." He smiled, looking down at me.

"You caught me." I remarked, wrapping my arm around his middle as a hug before flopping down onto the bed; making him laugh. He plopped down beside me and leant his head against mine. I grunted and managed to pull the duvet out from under us before throwing it over the both of us.

"You could have told me to move." Derek said, turning on his side so he could face me. I shrugged and curled closer to his chest.

"Couldn't be bothered."

"It would have been easier than trying to pull it from underneath me." He chuckled, wrapping an arm around me and pulling me closer. I grumbled and allowed myself to relax against him. "Night sweetie."

"Love you." I mumbled before letting sleep wash over me.

* * *

**Another little Allison-Steph moment in there :P And who liked the beginning bit with Derek and Dylan? :D There may be a little history repeating in the next update, i'm not sure yet, i haven't written it :D You guys are gonna have to wait and see :P And i'm not sure how many more chapters there are in this left, but i am seriously leaning on the side of making this a trilogy. But the third sequel will be the last :( Review please x**


	25. Chapter 25

Chapter 25:

Allison's P.O.V.

"Your mother really doesn't like me." Steph remarked, walking into the room looking slightly ruffled.

"Why'd you say that?" I asked as she plonked her butt down beside me on the couch in her living room.

"Maybe because of the fact she pulled a gun on me in the mall bathroom." She remarked. "You know, not every day you find yourself staring down the barrel of a gun. Well, it is kinda normal for us I guess; but that's not the point. She did it publicly! Anyone could have walked in."

"I don't know, she's been acting strange lately. She's more distant from me, like she doesn't want to acknowledge me as I hang around the things my family has hunted for years, but it's like she's forced to because I'm her daughter." I said, fiddling with the sleeves of Scott's hoodie I was wearing.

Steph's arms went around my waist and her head leant against my shoulder as she hugged me. I stroked her hair as she stayed like that before Scott and Derek came walking in.

"I'm guessing you heard that." Steph mumbled from my shoulder. Both of them nodded and I heard her sigh. "I'm fine; she probably won't do anything anyway. Just forget about it."

"I don't know Steph, she's been really secretive lately." I said softly, making her tilt her head up to look at me from her place on my shoulder. "I don't know what she's doing anymore."

"You're not going out anywhere without at least one of the pack going with you, preferably one of the wolves." Derek stated, looking at her.

"I had a feeling you would say that." She said quietly, shifting slightly so her grip tightened on me. I slipped my phone from my pocket and sent composed a text to Steph, not wanting Scott and Derek to hear what I was going to say.

To: Steph

I'm scared that she's becoming more like Kate. She's submerging herself further into the hunting like Gerard and Kate did, I don't think she's thinking about the code anymore. I think it's just my dad and his hunters that are strict followers of it. I'm scared she's going to hurt someone, or herself.

I sent it and waited for her to receive it, chewing on my bottom lip a little. She pulled her phone out and I saw her open it. A minute later she looked at me sadly and I felt the tears burning the back of my eyes as I held them back. She pulled me towards her and hugged me so that my head was on her chest, comforting me.

End Allison's P.O.V.

/

"Where's mini Hale?" Jackson asked as he was the one with me in the house, everyone else was either out or researching about which hunters do and don't follow the code.

"With my aunt, she wanted some grandmother time with him." I replied, standing up from the couch. "Help me bring more wood in?" I asked. He nodded and stood, walking with me out to the shed which was a separate moderately sized building just off to the right of the house.

Once you get to know him and crack what makes him tick, he's actually a really nice guy. Too bad I didn't find it out in high school, then I could have stopped all the annoying shit he did to me, Stiles and Scott; but I guess it wasn't meant to happen back then.

"How much do you want?" he asked, indicating to the large pile that was piled up in the back corner of the shed.

"Only a couple, we just need to stock up more in the house." I replied. Jackson's head snapped up and he looked out the window, his eyes flashing gold. "What?"

The door to the shed slammed shut and Jackson pulled me behind him as something broke through the window, smashing the glass and hitting the wall of the wooden shed; making sparks appear.

"Hunters." He growled, trying to open the door; but finding something was blocking it from the other side.

I gasped as an explosion went off, forcing Jackson to dodge a beam that fell from the ceiling. He grabbed me by the arm and moved us to the very back of the shed. I managed to get a look out of the window and saw Allison's mother with a determined look on her face as she hurled small bomb-like things at the shed Jackson and I were in.

"Okay, maybe I was wrong about her." I muttered, making Jackson look down at me.

"You know who it is?" he asked and I nodded.

"Victoria Argent."

"Allison's mother?" I nodded again and his face fell. "Isn't this what Kate did to the Hale house like nine years ago?"

"Yeah, and I think she wants to repeat it." I said, voicing my fears. "Allison was right, she is turning like Kate and Gerard were."

A fire started a couple of feet away from us before the wood the shed was made from made it spread quickly, filling the enclosed space with smoke and fire.

"Do you have your phone on you?" Jackson asked. I gave it to him as the smoke started making me cough because I was level with it. For now it wasn't affecting Jackson so much as he was taller than me, but soon it would; everything was catching fire quickly and I had a feeling the building would collapse, it was just a matter of time.

"We have to get out." I tugged on his shirt and he nodded while my phone as up by his ear. He wrapped an arm around me and guided me away from falling debris. I heard him talking quickly to someone on my phone and guessed that it was Derek before squealing when the edge of my shirt caught fire. Jackson quickly swatted it out before it had a chance to burn me and once again pushed me so I was behind him.

He shoved my phone into his pocket before trying to kick down the back wall of the shed, the fire making it weaker and he succeeded. I stumbled out after him and had to dodge as an arrow was released at us. I noticed a squad car pull up and Mr Stilinski and other officers got out, aiming their guns at the hunters.

"Put the weapons down!" he yelled, making them turn to face them. Allison's mother glared before they got in the jeeps and screeched out of our property. A couple of the squad cars followed behind them as John hurried over to us. "Are you alright?" Jackson' arm was still around my waist, keeping me upright and he nodded.

"Already healed, Steph's the one you want to ask." He said, indicating to me with his head. He turned to me and I smiled weakly.

"I'm good, just a little singed."

Derek's black Camaro came screeching to a halt with Stiles' jeep closely behind and he shot out the car. I found him beside me before I could register he had gotten here and he pulled me close to him before looking down at me.

"Are you okay? What happened? All Jackson said was fire." Derek's eyes were frantic as he stared down at me. "Why do you look a little burned?"

"We went to get more wood, and they set the shed on fire." I replied, rubbing my arms as I got cold. Derek took over from me and I soon felt warmth seep back into me. "We got stuck in it before he managed to kick the back wall out." I pointed to the half collapsed shed that was still burning. His face clouded over with an expression that I couldn't quite figure out and he squished me closer to his chest. "I'm just glad I agreed to let my aunt have Dylan for the day." I sighed, resting my head on him.

"Did you see who did it?" I glanced over at Allison as I chewed the inside of my lip, making her face sadden as she realised who I was going to say. I nodded and he motioned for me to go on.

"Victoria." I said quietly.

/

Derek's P.O.V.

"You're late." I stated as Chris finally pulled up in front of me at an abandoned subway station.

"Sorry, Victoria started interrogating me on where I was going and what I was going to do while I was out." He sighed, running a hand through his hair.

"And what exactly did you reply with?" I asked, crossing my arms over my chest.

"That I was doing business with another hunter that came down, which is a lie so you don't have to worry."

"See, that's where you're wrong; I do have to worry." I said, leaning back against an old train carriage. "Your wife just tried to replicate what Kate did with my family to Steph and one of my pack. I can't put up with that, if something had happened to them; then I would have to break my deal and kill one of you." I said seriously.

"What did she do? She normally stays at home and does all the weapon cataloguing." He frowned slightly.

"She tried to burn my wife alive!" I exclaimed. "She's damn lucky my son wasn't at home." Chris looked taken aback as he stared at me.

"She tried to burn Steph?" His gaze moved away from me and he stared at the floor a few feet away from me. "Why would she do that?"

"I don't know, maybe you should ask her." I remarked sarcastically, rolling my eyes.

"I'm sorry; I didn't know she would do something like that. I really didn't. I don't know what's wrong with her, she's changing." He said softly.

"Just sort it, that's all I'm asking. Because if she does try and kill my wife or son again, then I may have to do it back to her."

End Derek's P.O.V.

* * *

**What did you guys think? More history repeating itself or just a one off? What did you think of Derek in the last bit? Think he'll go through with his threat? Only time will tell :P I honestly have no idea how many more chapters there will be of this before i start the last sequel, but i suppose it will be a surprise for both of us :D Review please x**


	26. Chapter 26

Chapter 26:

I was pushing the pram that Dylan was in into the hospital with Derek and Isaac behind me as Dylan needed his shots. I was panicking a little because I didn't know how he would react to them; I didn't want him to cry, I hated it when he cried.

"He'll be fine, all babies and toddlers go through this." Melissa reassured as she led us into a small room.

"I know." I sighed; unclipping Dylan from the pram before sitting him on the hospital bed, holding him upright and still so Melissa could give him the injections in his foot.

Derek pulled off Dylan's small shoe and sock before Melissa quickly gave him the first shot. Dylan looked up at me with wide green eyes for a minute before his bottom lip began trembling, indicating he was going to cry.

"Oh, bless his little face." Melissa cooed, stroking his cheek lightly before giving him the final shot he needed. The little pinpricks healed over quickly due to him being a werewolf and Derek replaced his sock and shoe back on his small foot.

"That's a bit of a delayed reaction." Isaac said as Dylan started crying. I lifted my son up and hugged him close to me, stroking the back of his head to calm him down.

A gunshot sounded, followed by numerous screams and Derek stepped in front of me as I shielded Dylan against my chest. The door was thrown open and Victoria stood there with a couple other hunters. Derek growled and yanked the shot gun out of her hands, snapping it in half before she had a chance to shoot it. Isaac blocked the other two hunters from getting to me and I felt Melissa grab my arm.

"There's a back door in this room." She whispered, knowing the two werewolves would hear. I nodded and as Derek and Isaac blocked us from view, we snuck out the back door and into the reception area of the maternal unit of the hospital.

"Take Dylan." I told her, holding him out to her and making her grab him.

"Why? Where are you going?" she asked, holding my son close to her.

"I have to stop Derek doing something he'll regret later." I stated, going back into the room slightly more relieved as my son was out of harm's way. "Derek, no! Stop!" I exclaimed, seeing him holding Victoria by the throat. His head snapped towards me.

"Steph, get out!"

I turned and glared at the hunter who was trying to sneak up on me and he slowly backed away before I faced my husband again. I stepped closer and saw how tight his grip was on her, no wonder she was having a hard time catching her breath.

"Derek, let her go." I said softly. "If you do that, you'll set all of the hunters off on us because you broke the deal. You'll regret it later, trust me." I continued looking into his eyes and eventually saw the red leaking out of them, returning them to their natural pale green.

"But, she was going to kill you. She nearly succeeded once." He protested, but I saw his hand loosen slightly.

"I know, but let Chris sort her out; she's his wife, his responsibility. You'll make it worse if you kill her out of spite."

I saw him debating with himself before he sighed and released her neck, making her drop to the floor before coming over to me with Isaac trailing behind him. I slid my hand into his and squeezed it reassuringly as Isaac latched onto my other side in a hug.

"Do we just leave them here?" Isaac asked.

"Chris will be here soon." I replied. "Don't worry about it."

"Where's Dylan?" Derek asked, looking around.

"I gave him to Melissa, she's in the reception."

I heard someone running and a minute later Chris came through the door, looking slightly frazzled. He saw everyone was still alive and Derek glared at him when he turned his towards us.

"Y-you didn't kill her." He said, pulling his wife up from the floor.

"You have Steph to thank for that, she's the only reason she isn't dead right now. Especially when she came in here with a gun on my wife and son."

"All of you need to die, every human that coincides with werewolves too." Victoria spat.

"Well, I suppose you would have to kill your daughter as well then." I remarked, making her head snap towards me.

"I told her to stay away from you!"

"Yeah, well looks like she chose not to listen." I said. "You can't control her life; she's an adult and more than capable of making her own decisions by herself. You just have to accept the ones she does, it doesn't matter if you like them or not; it's what she wants and you have to respect that."

"She's right Victoria." Chris said softly, making his wife look at him dumbfounded. "Allison is an adult now, she had been for a couple of years; we have to let her go. And killing Derek's pack isn't right, they haven't done anything to break the code; and if you remember, they've helped us on more than one occasion."

"You're siding with werewolves?!" she shrieked, making everyone in the room flinch.

"I'm siding with Derek's pack; we have no right to interfere in their lives when they are still following the code. Therefore, we leave them alone." Chris said sternly.

"But…"

"No buts, we follow the code and nothing else; we do not make our own assumptions or judgements."

I felt Isaac's hand slip into my free one and hold it tightly as we watched the exchange between the two hunters, one that was on our side and the other who wanted us all dead. Derek tugged on my hand, making me look up at him, and indicated for us to leave through the back door of the room. Isaac and I nodded and let the Alpha pull us out the room and away from the hunters.

"Can I hold Dylan?" Isaac asked me. Melissa came over and held Dylan out to me, but I motioned him over to Isaac with a smile. She gave him to the younger boy and Isaac smiled as Dylan latched himself onto him.

/

I was lying on my back on the living room floor with Dylan asleep across my chest and stomach and Lydia sitting beside me, her back leaning against the couch as she filed her nails.

"So, what's up with you and Stiles?" I asked, making her pause and look down at me before she carried on with her nails.

"What do you mean?"

"Don't give me that." I laughed lightly. "I see the way you look at him sometimes, and that was definitely not the way you looked at Jackson when you two went out." She shrugged slightly as a light pink blush dusted her cheeks.

"He's cute, despite being a complete idiot most of the time. He actually listens to me and tries his hardest to do what I want. Like, whenever he takes me out he always asks me what I want to do; Jackson never did that. It's refreshing and I like the way that he actually tries and carries out with his promises." I smiled as she started rambling about his little habits and quirks, stroking my son's hair softly.

Isaac came in the room and lay down beside me, curling up into my side and making Lydia pause mid-sentence.

"You okay?" I asked him. He shook his head, his curls flopping slightly. "What's up baby?"

"I fell asleep upstairs and had a nightmare." He replied softly, making my expression soften.

"You know he can't get you anymore, right? Even if he did come here, you got Derek and the rest of the pack to protect you. I know for a fact that Derek wouldn't let you get hurt again." I pressed a kiss to his head. "Plus, you're a werewolf. Who do you think's stronger? You or him?"

"Me." He mumbled into my shoulder.

"Exactly, so don't worry about it honey." I said, letting him loop his arms though one of mine to hug it to him.

"Plus Steph would probably kick his arse for you, you know what's she's like." Lydia grinned, making him smile. "She goes against Derek all the time and she still comes out on top."

"She goes against anything even if I disapprove and still comes out on top." I heard Derek say. I tilted my head back and saw him standing in the doorway of the living room. I flashed him a grin and he chuckled as he shook his head.

"Peter, hunters, cops, Omegas, her dad." Stiles chirped, bouncing into the room; shoving past Derek as he did so and making the older man scowl at him. I glanced over at Lydia to see her chewing on her lower lip as she watched Stiles bound around the room.

"Shut up, you're gonna wake Dylan." I remarked, looking down at the sleeping toddler on me.

"Sorry." He whispered, stopping his movements before plopping his butt down on the floor. Lydia looked at me and I smiled mischievously.

'Kiss him' I mouthed at her. Her eyed widened and she dropped the nail file she had in her hand.

'No' she mouthed back. I nodded and she shook her head.

"What are you two doing?" Derek asked, looking between us.

"Nothing." I smiled before turning back to the strawberry blonde to my left. 'Do it' I mouthed at her. 'It worked for me and Derek'. She waved her hand at me and picked the nail file up again, making me shake my head.

"You're not gonna get very far with that attitude." I remarked, arching an eyebrow.

"Later." She mumbled, focusing on her nails so she didn't have to look at me; making me smirk triumphantly.

"You two are strange sometimes." Stiles commented. I turned my head towards him with raised eyebrows.

"Says the ADHD guy who takes too much Adderall that sends him up the wall and makes him twitchy." I said, making him pout at me.

"I don't do it all the time." He muttered. "Only some of it." Isaac laughed from my shoulder and I smiled, ruffling his hair before steadying Dylan on my chest as he moved slightly.

* * *

**I like Chris for some reason, but i don't like Victoria; she looks evil. What did you guys think of this update? I know how this sequel is gonna end now, and i can guarantee that none of you will be expecting it :P ****Oh, and i was thinking about starting an Isaac Lahey story after this one's finished. What do you guys think? Review please :) x**


	27. Chapter 27

Chapter 27:

"Shit, shit, shit!" I chanted as I dragged Derek behind me by the hand towards the basement. Both of us had forgotten that it was the blood moon tonight, only remembering when Derek started shaking as his eyes turned red. "Isaac help!"

Isaac took over towing Derek along as I hurried to unlock the chains. We pushed Derek in and Isaac had to hold him as the shift began to force itself out. I quickly locked all of the chains on him before nearly tripping out the cage and locking it. I grabbed Isaac's hand and pulled him out the basement, locking the door behind us.

"I can't believe I forgot!" I sighed, slapping my forehead with the palm of my hand. Isaac pulled my hand away from my face.

"It's not your fault, we've all been distracted lately." He said softly. I knew he was right, Victoria had amped up her efforts of trying to wipe us out and it was getting pretty tiresome.

I groaned and let my forehead fall onto his arm, shutting my eyes as he rubbed my back soothingly; trying to calm me down.

/

"Isaac, could you get Derek please?" I asked, handing him the keys. "I have to clean Dylan up." I sighed, looking at my one year old son who thought it would be funny to drop his face into his bowl of yoghurt. Isaac glanced over at him and laughed before nodding, taking the keys and going down to the basement. "Come on you; look at the mess you've made."

I took the bowl away from him and cleaned up the yoghurt he'd spilt onto the kitchen floor before getting a damp cloth and starting to wipe his face clean. Dylan clapped happily as I tried to hold him still to clean him. Derek sat in the chair beside our son and rubbed his hands over his face.

"You okay?" I asked softly, catching Dylan's hands before he could touch his face. Derek nodded before looking over, making a smile quirk his lips upwards. "I looked away for one second, and he decided it would be funny to face plant his yoghurt."

Derek chuckled and gently grabbed Dylan's small arms to hold them for me as I wiped his face clean. A couple minutes later I threw the dirty cloth into the sink and patted my son's face dry before giving him a look. He looked up at me innocently before reaching his arms up to me.

"Mama." He made grabby hands and I lifted him from his high chair, sitting him on my hip as he hugged me.

"Wanna go take a nap with daddy?" I asked him as he rubbed his eyes. Dylan nodded and Derek stood from the chair before I gently handed our son to him. Derek kissed my forehead and Dylan made a kissy face at me. I laughed lightly and leant forward, letting him place a wet kiss on my cheek before Derek took him upstairs.

I wiped the baby spit from my cheek and Isaac snickered, making me look over at him.

"I don't know what you find so funny, he's doing that to you next." I smirked as he pouted at me

"I don't want baby spit on me!" I whined. I shrugged.

"Try telling Dylan that, he'll just do it anyway." I remarked.

/

I was curled up next to Isaac on the couch with Erica squished against my other side and Boyd leaning back against the couch as he sat on the floor in front of me, his head resting on my legs. We'd decided to watch House at the End of the Street, but it was kind of a bad decision as none of us were watching the actual film most of the time.

"Oh my god, why did we have to out this in?" Erica whined, pressing her face into my chest as I jumped further into Isaac.

"I need to pee." I complained. "But I don't want to go on my own. Erica come with me." I pouted at her and she held tightly onto my arm as we shuffled out into the hall towards the downstairs bathroom.

"I ain't staying out here, I'm coming in with you bitch." She darted into the bathroom with me just before I shut the door.

"Fine, but turn your back to me." I huffed. She spun around and a couple minutes later I was washing my hands as she latched onto me again.

"This film is worse than I thought it would be." She said quietly as I slowly opened the door, peeking out before stepping into the hall with her attached to my back.

I saw a shadow move and freaked out, pointing it out to Erica, making us both scream as it moved again and grab hold of each other as we tumbled backwards; tripping over each other and landing on the hallway floor with a thud. The light was switched on and Derek looked down at us with an eyebrow raised. I could feel my heart pounding in my chest as we kept our tight grips on each other, me literally almost on top of Erica on the floor.

"Oh my god!" Erica gasped, hugging me tightly to her for comfort. "That was not funny." We scowled at Derek as a smile threatened to lift his lips upwards. He tilted his head to the side slightly.

"What are you watching?" he asked, pulling me off Erica and the floor as I held onto her to make her stand up as well.

"House at the end of the street." I replied, making him roll his eyes. "Don't roll your eyes at me mister. Just because nothing scares you, doesn't mean we're unflappable too."

"Unflappable!" I heard Boyd and Isaac laughing from the living room before a very audible jump sounded, followed by a strangled squeal. Erica and I trailed behind Derek into the living room again and he stood at the end of the sofa as both of us snuggled back into our places on it.

"Stop watching it if you don't like it." He remarked, crossing his arms. Boyd shook his head.

"We made a bet with Scott and Stiles. They couldn't watch all of it so they dared us to." He said, squishing into the space Erica and I had mad for him on the couch; making me half sit on Isaac.

Derek shrugged and sat on one of the arm chairs, watching the last half with us. Throughout the rest of the movie Derek didn't even flinch once, he just slouched back and trained his eyes on the TV screen.

"There is something not right with you." I remarked once the film had finished and Boyd jumped up to turn the lights on. Derek turned his head to look over at me and shrugged lightly.

"Not much scares me anymore, I've been through most of it anyway." I squirmed my way free from between the two werewolves and went over to Derek, curling up in his lap.

A few minutes passed before the three werewolves tensed, releasing growls as I saw headlights shine in through the living room window. All of us shot to our feet and Derek stood in front of me before a shower of bullets shattered the windows, making us drop to the ground to avoid being hit. The front door was kicked in and Derek was out the room in an instant, already shifted and roaring at the hunters that had broken in.

"Dylan!" I gasped, standing and running upstairs towards my son's nursery. Erica had my back as a hunter tried to grab me and she slammed him away before focusing on another that was trying to stick her with a dagger.

I heard someone following behind me and kept running, sensing it wasn't someone good. I reached the nursery and threw myself in front of my son who was standing up in his crib, looking around with wide eyes.

"Mama." I shushed him quietly, kissing his head before turning to face the person that had followed me; seeing the hard face of Victoria Argent. She lifted the gun she was holding in her hands and aimed it at me. I stood my ground, not wanting her to reach my son; not caring what happened to me in the process. I just wanted my son safe, he didn't deserve this; he was only one years old.

"Why are you doing this?" I asked quietly, looking at her. "We've done nothing wrong."

"They exist, that's what's been done wrong. They need to be killed before they harm anyone, and if anyone steps in the way then they will be killed too." She stated, cocking the gun.

"I'm sorry you feel that way." I said softly. "But I'm not moving for you to get my son. And if you kill me then you've broken the code and as far as I know the penalty for murder is harsh in hunter law."

"No!" Erica screamed as she burst into the room just before a shot went off. I felt a tremendous pain spread throughout my chest and felt myself falling to the floor as dark spots flashed in my vision.

"Mama!" I faintly heard my son crying. A roar shattered through the house and I fought to keep my eyes open as I felt something wet pooling in my chest, making it harder to breath.

"Steph! Steph, stay awake for me!" I felt someone shaking me before a hand tightly gripped hold of mine. My grip slackened and the black clouding my vision won before I felt myself get swallowed by the darkness where there was no pain.

* * *

**Well, i can honestly say i cried a little writing the last part :'( I bet none of you were expecting that though were you? I think this one is finishing soon, maybe within the next couple of chapters. But remember i am writing a trilogy, so there will be one more part to this :) Review what you think so far x**


	28. Chapter 28

Chapter 28:

Derek's P.O.V.

So far it had been four hours. Four hours and I've heard nothing about how Steph was doing, no one's come out of the surgery room to tell me anything and I was growing extremely frustrated. I growled in annoyance and ran my hands through my hair again, tugging at it as I paced down the hospital corridor.

"Derek, I'm sure they'll come out soon. They just want to get her stable." John said quietly, trying not to upset me any further than I already was. I felt my fangs growing as anger started coursing through me.

"I want her fucking dead." I growled, kicking a metal chair across the hall; making it slam into the opposite wall.

"Calm down Derek." Scott said, reaching out to touch me. I jerked away from him; I didn't want anyone touching me at the moment.

"Calm down?" I seethed. "How the hell can I calm down when my wife could be in there dying and I don't know anything of what's going on because no one's fucking come out to tell me?!" I exclaimed. "How can I calm down when my wife got fucking shot because damn hunters exist? She shot her right in front of my son! And I swear if Steph dies, I'm going to tear her fucking throat out with my teeth and enjoy it."

I only just noticed Allison half hidden behind Scott and that no one was going near me right now through my haze of red, but I couldn't be bothered with that; I just wanted to know if Steph was okay. Isaac came shuffling forward and before I could react he darted closer and hugged me tightly, sniffling as he latched onto me. The red faded away and I realised I wasn't the only one hurting from this.

I slumped slightly and allowed myself to hug him back for something solid to hold onto. Once the pack had realised I'd calmed down they joined and I could feel everyone's sadness as well as hearing some cry quietly. I clenched my jaw as I felt the burning of tears in my eyes. A door opened and a doctor came out, holding the same facial expression I saw when I was told my family had been burned in the fire.

"She's stable for now, but there was a lot of damage. We've only just managed to stop the bleeding into her chest and the bullet missed her heart by a couple centimetres. She may have internal bleeding somewhere else but we can't find it yet, she's too weak to be put through another lot of surgery." He said softly. "She's being given oxygen to help her breathe, but when you go in there try not to make her uptight or upset; it could trigger something and we'd have to take her back in."

John started talking with the doctor as I couldn't seem to get the words up through the lump in my throat. I saw Alisa indicating if I wanted to take Dylan in with me and I shook my head, motioning for her to keep hold of him for the moment before I slowly went into the room where I saw Melissa by the bed. She turned to me and smiled sadly as she moved away from the bed slightly, allowing me to see the broken form of Steph lying on it. I literally felt my heart break at the sight of her, she looked so fragile and weak with everything hooked up to her.

"Tell me the truth." I whispered, gently taking hold of Steph's small hand and lightly tracing my fingers across the back of it.

"She's not expected to make it through the next few days; there was too much damage for them to repair fully. We don't know if she'll pull through." she said softly, her eyes glassy as she glanced back down at Steph. "I'll leave you for a little while."

My breathing got heavier as Melissa left the room and shut the door behind her. I ni-on collapsed into the chair beside the hospital bed, still holding her hand, and felt the tears rapidly falling down my cheeks.

/

I don't know how long I spent in the room with Steph but eventually another nurse kicked me out to do more tests on her. I drug my feet as I made my way to the door, shuffling out the room with my head bowed. I tumbled into the hard chair beside Boyd with my head in my hands, hiding the tears still streaking down my face. I felt a hand on my back as the pack moved closer.

"Is she okay?" Isaac sniffled, making my heart ache at what I had to tell him; tell all of them. My bottom lip trembled as I shook my head, making more tears fall from my eyes.

"Is she gonna get better?" I glanced over at Erica, seeing her face replicating mine. Her eyes widened and she bit down on her knuckles to stop the sob that got caught in her throat.

"She's not gonna make it." I whispered, my voice breaking more than once as I said that. I took an asleep Dylan off his grandmother and cuddled him to me, holding the only piece of Steph that I may have left soon.

"Dad-dy." He mumbled, squinting his eyes open; still half asleep. I shushed him quietly and softly stroked his face, sending him off to sleep again before resting him on my shoulder so his head was in the crook of my neck.

"I'm sorry; I couldn't get any of you to stay with her tonight. She needs to be kept an eye on by doctors." Melissa said, hugging Scott to her side before kissing his temple. "But I'll call if anything happens." I nodded and stood, still cradling my sleeping son before following the pack out the hospital and into the parking lot.

Once we got home Isaac started crying and I pulled him to my other side as I walked upstairs. He collapsed onto the bed and I gently set Dylan beside him before lying on the other side so my son was in the middle.

"Can we save her?" Isaac sniffed, looking at me in the dark room. I curled my arm around Dylan before looking at the Beta in front of me.

"Maybe."

* * *

**Why do i do this to myself?! I was literally in tears when i was writing this :( What do you think Derek's gonna do? This is nearly finished now by the way and sorry for the shortness of this update :/ Review please x**


	29. Chapter 29

Chapter 29:

Derek's P.O.V.

"I want to give Steph the bite." I announced as we had once again congregated in the hallway just outside Steph's hospital room.

"But that could kill her." Lydia said, chewing on one of her nails.

"She can die either way!" Erica exclaimed. "It's worth trying; I'm not waiting around for her to die. I agree with you."

"So do I." Isaac said quietly, hugging Dylan to him.

"I'll try anything to save my niece, I don't want to lose her too if I don't have to."

The rest of the pack agreed and Melissa hurried away to make sure no hospital staff would be going into Steph's room anytime soon. I slipped inside and quietly shut the door behind me, hearing Boyd step in front of it to guard it. I walked over to Steph and saw she had her eyes open a little.

"Steph." I said softly, slipping my hand into hers. She looked up at me and smiled weakly.

"They don't, think I'll live, do they?" she breathed, my wolf hearing being the only reason I heard her. My grip tightened on her hand as I shook my head. "Sorry."

"Don't apologise, it's not your fault." I said, leaning down so I was closer to her. "I can save you, if you let me try." Understanding flickered through her eyes. "But you know it could kill you."

"I'm dead either way, there's no good sugar coating it, they said I won't see tomorrow." She whispered, managing to turn her head to the side; exposing her pale neck to me. "It's worth a try; just don't blame yourself if it doesn't work."

I kissed her softly before brushing her hair away, feeling my fangs grow into their Alpha form. I bit down where her neck meets her shoulder and felt her tense, making her groan in pain.

"I'm sorry." I murmured, pulling away and watching the bite wound carefully.

After ten minutes of looking intently, I was satisfied that the bite had worked. Steph turned her head back to me and I stroked her cheeks softly.

"Just rest now." I said quietly, kissing her forehead. Her eyes slipped shut and I listened to her heartbeat as she fell asleep, smiling a little as it became stronger than before.

I slid out the room and the pack looked at me, making me nod with a small smile. The tension left them as they all sat down relieved. Dylan stumbled over to me and I picked him up.

"Mama?"

"Mama's gonna be okay." I smiled, kissing his head as he hugged me.

End Derek's P.O.V.

/

To say that I'd confused all the doctors the next day would be an understatement, they were completely dumbfounded as to how I survived the night and that I was actually on the mend; somehow faster than they would expect.

Melissa caught my eye and gave me a discrete wink as one of the doctors helped me sit up, leaning back against a pile of pillows. I smiled at her as various tests were carried out before I we were the only two left in the room.

"I'm so glad you're okay." She sighed, hugging me gently as I was still healing. "Everyone was completely broken, especially Derek and Isaac."

"I know, but she was going for Dylan. I couldn't let her kill my son." I said, looking at her. "You know how that feels." She nodded with a sigh.

"But, you're okay now; so I suppose it's all good now. Plus you get to surprise everyone now you're awake." She smiled, taking the various wires and tubes out of me as I didn't need them anymore; I was healing at wolf speed now the worst was over.

I nodded and stretched when she'd finished, making all my joints crack as I hadn't moved from the bed in a few days.

"Do you think I could stretch my legs for a minute?" I asked her. She eyed me for a moment before nodding.

"But listen out for any doctors coming back here; we don't need them finding you up and about just yet." She laughed lightly. I twisted so my legs were dangling off the edge of the hospital bed before slipping down so my feet were touching the floor, standing up. I was a little wobbly at first but quickly got my balance back and was soon walking around the room.

"You have no idea how good this feels." I remarked, making Melissa laugh.

"I can imagine it would, you haven't moved in two or three days."

"Shall we go see if mummy's awake yet?" I heard Isaac's voice as he walked down the hall and quickly hopped back into the bed, crossing my legs as I stared at the door with a smile on my face.

A minute later the door opened and Isaac slipped in with Dylan in his arms. They both looked at me and Isaac grinned, nearly running over to the bed I was in.

"Mama!" Dylan squealed.

"Steph!" Isaac exclaimed. He dropped Dylan into my lap before hugging me tightly, burying his face in my shoulder while my son hugged my stomach as he could only reach that far. I wrapped an arm around each of them and smiled.

I kissed the side of Isaac's head before he pulled back to sit on the end of the bed, crossing his legs to face me, and situated Dylan in my lap giving him a kiss on the top of his small head; his black hair tickling my face a little.

"How's everyone doing?" I asked, playing with Dylan's little hands as he was grabbing my fingers.

"Good now that we know you're okay." Isaac smiled, straightening Dylan's shirt as I had become twisted during the hug. "Derek's with Chris, talking about the situation. He wanted to let him know so that if hunters did decide to come here; they'd know about you joining the pack as a wolf."

"Makes sense." I mused. "I missed you all." I hugged my son tightly to me and linked my free hand with one of Isaac's.

"We missed you too; we thought you weren't going to come back." Isaac said quietly.

"I think everyone had that fear." Melissa added. "When I saw it was you that was the red emergency, I had my heart in my throat; you're like a daughter to me and if I lost you it would be near the same as losing Scott."

"No one had seen Derek cry before, he nearly shifted in the hallway." Isaac said, reaching out at Dylan as he made a grabby hand towards the Beta in front of me; letting him grab his finger tightly. "And he actually used the ripping throat out with teeth threat seriously." He let out a small smile.

"Not on Stiles!" I remarked. Isaac shook his head.

"Victoria." Dylan laughed and both of us looked down at him, seeing him pulling on Isaac's finger; entertaining himself before he lifted it to his mouth and started chewing on it. "He's started chewing on things, mostly people."

I smiled and heard someone coming down the hall towards the room, feeling a powerful presence. The door opened and Derek walked in, smiling as he saw me and coming over to the bed.

"How is she?" he asked Melissa. She smiled and looked at me before continuing turning all the machines that were hooked up to me off.

"Extremely well, she's already had a walk around this morning before Isaac came in." she replied.

"Well, I suppose that's good timing; the full moon's tomorrow night." Derek said before looking down at me. "Ready to find your anchor?" I smiled softly as I laced my fingers with his as well as Isaac's and Dylan rested his head against my chest.

"I already have them."

* * *

**THE END! What did you guys think? I will be starting the last part of the trilogy soon, so you'll have to be patient with me as i need to actually write it :P It's gonna be called 'El Amor es Eterno', so keep an eye out ;) Please leave a review telling me all your thoughts you had about this story and hope that you enjoy the last sequel as much as you have this one and 'Big Bad Wolf' :) xx**


End file.
